The Art of Breaking and Healing
by MirAndysCrow
Summary: Life with our favorite detective and Medical Examiner is full of obstacles as they juggle crime, family, and love.  Olivia/Melinda. Melivia. Yes, femslash! Don't like it? Don't read it, por favor.
1. New Beginnings

**Title:** The Art of Breaking and Healing (Chapter 1: New Beginnings)

**Fandom:** Law and Order: Special Victims Unit

**Pairing:** established Olivia/Melinda

**Author:** Mirandyscrow

**Rating:** Pg-13 to R

**Summary:** Life with our favorite detective and Medical Examiner is full of obstacles as they juggle crime, family, and love. Olivia/Melinda. Melivia. Yes, femslash! Don't like it? Don't read it, por favor.

**Spoilers:** none for this chapter

**Archive:** Sure if you really want it. Lol, it would be a surprise to me, just ask my permission first. (It's nice when people ask)

**Disclaimer:** Law and Order: SVU belongs to Dick Wolf, NBC and anyone else that would possibly have any claim to the show or its franchise. Any and all other brand names, songs, schools, etc. belong to their respective owners. I'm only writing this story for entertainment purposes. Please don't sue; I only own a considerable amount of debt in student loans to offer you. :P

**Author's Note:** I've been tossing around the idea of a Melivia fic for awhile but I was having a little trouble trying to get it all planned out so I decided to put my media player on shuffle until I had some pretty good ideas for a some scenes here and there for the progression of a relationship. My first few attempts didn't really have me go very far so they were abandoned until there was a marathon of SVU. In the marathon I saw the episode "Infected" again and remembered a half-baked prompt I kept on my hard drive and before I knew it I was writing everyday.

**Second Author's Note:** As you may very well notice quite a few scenes will be taken directly from the show with a few tweaks here and there. Consider it my own 'Ripped From the Headlines' move, lol. A large part of the events in seasons eight and possibly nine will be pushed forward to fit my story but shouldn't be too confusing to follow my timeline. The story itself begins mid way through season seven.

Big thanks to emploding LJ for being an awesome beta and deciding to take on my ignorance. :P Any and all careless mistakes I claim as my own.

Special thanks to LegaspiWeaver for all her help!

* * *

Ten minutes to midnight on New Year's Eve, Melinda Warner and Olivia Benson found themselves parked in front of the television. They opted not to spend New Year's Eve at any of their friend's or neighbors parties. Both women were content to ring in the New Year snuggled together underneath a fleece blanket in their living room. They were currently watching Dick Clark give his final remarks about the months past with the lights of Times Square serving as his brilliant background.

Melinda briefly deserted the warmth of the embrace to place her empty wine glass on the coffee table next to the half full bottle of Merlot before settling back underneath the soft blanket with a sigh. She glanced toward the bay window, noting the light flurry of snow that had just begun to fall. "Do you think we made a good decision in letting Jasmine go to that party?"

Olivia smiled tolerantly, holding the older woman tighter in her arms. "Since the last four times you asked me?" she teased, chuckling slightly when Melinda looked back annoyed. She leaned forward, placing an upside down kiss on the end of the frowning woman's nose. "Yes, we made the right decision. Jasmine made all A's on her midterms as we requested and made sure we were aware of who she was leaving with and all of their numbers."

"That's kind of what bothers me. She was too willing to give up all that information-"

"If she'd fought more for her independence I'm sure you would have found that suspicious as well," Olivia tenderly cut in.

"Why aren't you more suspicious?" Melinda inquired.

Olivia was keeping her outward appearance as calm as possible. There was no need in both of them freaking out over their daughter's whereabouts. Jasmine was a one of the most responsible and level-headed teenagers she'd ever met. It also helped that she had some rather loaded thoughts floating through her head but she decided to try and derail Melinda's worries if only for a few seconds. "I put a tracking device in her cell phone," she replied in a serious tone.

"You didn't?" Melinda asked her quickly, turning to look at her girlfriend's face.

Olivia nearly laughed at the relieved excitement on the caramel colored woman's face. "No, I didn't, but now I'm thinking that's what I should have gotten you for Christmas instead of that new Macbook you've wanted for months," she said with a raised eyebrow.

Melinda only looked a little contrite. "Okay, I'm worrying too much. I get your hint."

"There's no such thing as worrying too much. She's your baby girl and you just want her to be safe. I'm worried too but I'm going to enjoy rest of this year stress free. We can go back to the stress at 12:01," Olivia said with a small grin.

Melinda rolled her eyes without malice and they both turned their gazes to the television. According to the countdown in the corner of the screen were less than five minutes until midnight. Olivia sighed pleasantly, her eyes wandering around the living room before falling on the beautiful Christmas they put up as a family. They'd taken all the rest of the decorations down but neither one of them had been able to take down the tree. The silver glitter covered snowflake ornaments and cobalt baubles and garland gleamed prettily against the clear lights surrounding the tree until all of a sudden they went out. Now the soft glow of the television was the only source of light for the two women.

"What happened?" Melinda asked with a bit of surprise.

"I don't know. Maybe there's a short in the wiring or something." Olivia shifted, preparing to inspect the tree.

Melinda held onto her, halting her movement. "Liv, just leave it." she was quite comfortable in the detective's arms and wasn't ready to give that up for a bit of faulty wiring on a string of department store lights.

"I don't want to a chance of a spark happening and starting a fire," Olivia said. She stood and making her way over to the tree. She unplugged the tree and plugged it in again and nothing happened. She tried it a few more times then the television went out, throwing the entire room into darkness. "Oops."

"Oh, Liv," Melinda said from the couch she reached underneath the coffee table for the emergency battery operated touch lights. She quickly grabbed one and with a low click pressed it on. The small circle of light allowed her to see Olivia's unmoving form, waiting patiently by the tree. When she got closer she saw that Olivia was kneeling and holding something small and metallic in her hands. It was a ring. Her heart sped up as realization dawned on her. "Liv…" she breathed softly.

Olivia took the plastic light from Melinda's hands, placing it on the floor next to her. She took a moment to look at the love of her life. Her heart was thundering in her chest her as if seeing her for the first time, as if she was falling in love with her all over again at just that moment. She took a deep breath and chuckled nervously before she spoke, "You know I've been working on a speech for weeks and now my mind's gone blank. You always seem to do that to me."

Fighting back tears, Melinda just laughed softly at the accusation.

The kneeling woman took another deep breath trying to will the carefully picked words she'd rehearsed thousands of times to the front of her mind. She failed and decided to just speak from her heart. "We've known each other for six years and dated for only two of those years due mostly to my stubbornness. When you know someone that long you're in their life for a lot of events, some big, some small and I want to continue to be here with you for you for the rest of our lives. I love you with all that I am. Melinda Tamara Warner, will you do me the precious honor of becoming my wife?"

The curly haired woman smiled through her now freely flowing tears, nodding emphatically. Her breath hitched and she cleared her throat. "Yea…yes!" she finally choked out.

Olivia beamed and shot up from the floor, wrapping her arms tightly around her fiancé and capturing the other woman's lips in a passionate kiss. She pulled back and gently placed the ring on Melinda's finger. The antique grandfather clock upstairs started to chime, signaling the end of 2005 and the start of a new chapter of their lives as the tree and television sprang back to life.

The newly engaged couple was barely aware of the rest of the world as they held each other, swaying to the voices gathered in Times Square singing _Auld Lang Syne_. They locked eyes and the heated look that passed between them needed no words. Olivia grabbed the remote from the couch, shut off the television, and pulled her fiancé upstairs. If the two women weren't so preoccupied with starting their celebration they would have noticed a very familiar seventeen year old kissing a tall blond on national television just before the screen had gone black.

-x-

Strong yet gentle fingers massaging her scalp coaxed Melinda from her peaceful slumber. She opened her eyes, instantly fixing them to dark coffee orbs.

"Good morning," Olivia whispered with a smile. She reached out pushing a few curled strands of hair away the caramel colored forehead.

Melinda grabbed the hand, placing a loving kiss on the palm. "Morning," she whispered back with a smile of her own. Her eyes fell immediately to the ring on her finger. In the morning light, she was able to see it fully. She studied it with a curious gaze.

Olivia watched intrigued as the realization dawned in Melinda's eyes.

"Liv?"

"Hmm?" she said lightly.

"Is this my family's ring?"

"Yes," Olivia replied with a wide smile.

"Why does it look so different?" Melinda asked. She wanted to take the ring off so she could see it at all angles, but decided not to until it was absolutely necessary. She'd already become used to its presence on her hand.

"Your grandmother gave it to me with her blessing and called in a few favors to have a friend of hers to restore it with a few specifications that I thought of," Olivia answered nonchalantly. In truth, she had agonized for nearly three months looking for the perfect ring to give Melinda before she finally gave up and decided to ask Angela Richards, Melinda's grandmother.

The elderly woman had sat completely amused at Olivia's stricken demeanor when she expressed she wouldn't be able to find the ring that expressed the full extent of her love for Melinda. Angela finally took pity on Olivia after an hour, disappearing into a secret room and reappearing with an antique jewelry box. The only thing in the box was a delicate and beautiful antique diamond ring. It had an intricately detailed wheat pattern on the platinum band and a brilliant ¾ carats round cut diamond. The center was in a royal crown style with four tiny diamonds on either side of the small crown.

Olivia had immediately turned the woman down, expressing her reluctance to take the ring away from the rightful members of the family. Angela only chuckled softly, pushing the ring firmly into Olivia's hands despite her protests and with a kiss to her forehead she said:

"_My dear girl you are a rightful member of this family." _

Olivia smiled softly at the memory while Melinda nodded, ecstatic with the knowledge that their love was special enough to gain one of the most coveted heirlooms in her family. "I can't believe you woke up before me," she teased Olivia and scooted closer into her arms, basking in the delightful sensation of the full length of their bodies pressed together.

"Yeah, I could hardly believe it either but I guess that's just because someone was tired out last night."

Melinda raised an eyebrow. "Excuse me?"

"I guess I'm just that good," Olivia boasted playfully. She rolled onto her back staring at the ceiling with a cocky grin adorning her face.

Melinda straddled Olivia without preamble. She bent down; her lips just a hair's breath away from brushing against Olivia's as she spoke. "I think someone's forgetting something." she watched as her lover's eyes darkened and pulled back just as Olivia tried to kiss her fully. She slid languidly against her fiancé's body, placing a thigh tight against Olivia's center she rolled her hips to a low, sensual song only she could hear.

"What's that?" Olivia gasped out her hands automatically falling to Melinda's hips. She couldn't stand watching another sight of the tantalizing breasts above her without a taste. She sat up, licking a path from Melinda's belly button to the valley of her chest. She felt triumphant at the slight erratic thrust the action caused. Olivia's mouth had just closed over a taut peak when Melinda placed a hand against her chest, pushing her back flat against the bed with a shake of her head and shifted above her. Nimble fingers teased the detective's opening, barely dipping inside before retreating again.

Melinda smirked at the abundance of wetness she felt but didn't once answer the question her lover asked; instead she kissed a quick path down Olivia's body, disappearing under the blanket.

-x-

Jasmine Warner lay under a thick fuchsia comforter. Her computer chirped softly, letting her know she had received a new email. She just snuggled deeper under her covers, trying to shut out the sounds of the real world when a stifled scream tore through her subconscious and shattered the remnants of her pleasant dream.

She shot up in bed glaring at the obviously thin walls of her bedroom. She was more than happy that her mothers loved each other and wanted to express it but she hated when she was so blatantly reminded of it. The teen got up from her bed not even bothering to put on her slippers as she stormed to her parent's door.

-x-

Olivia all but collapsed against the bed, finding it difficult to get enough air into her lungs. She didn't know when Melinda had made it back to her side, smoothing her hair away from a sweat drenched forehead. Melinda pressed a chaste kiss against her lips and hopped from the bed.

"I'm not the one who often has to take breather between rounds," she purred, answering Olivia's question from earlier. She sauntered toward the bathroom and paused, looking over her shoulder with a smug grin. "You're welcome to join me in the shower that is if you're not too tired."

Olivia abandoned the bed quickly, stumbling as she shook off the slight dizziness she felt from the rapid change of position and ran into the bathroom after her fiancé.

-x-

Jasmine knocked on the door, watching as it creaked open. She quickly covered her eyes and walked into the room. "Okay, you have got two have got to-" she tentatively lowered her hand, taking in the ruffled sheets and errant pieces of clothing. She saw the steam billowing from the cracked bathroom door and moved forward. She knocked on the varnished wood before speaking, "Mom? Mama? Whenever you two are done wasting water I need a favor!" her annoyed voice broke through their bubble of contentment.

"Is it time to ship her off to college yet?" Melinda asked Olivia playfully.

"I heard that!" Jasmine called through the door in mock annoyance, she pivoted heading back up the hallway only stopping long enough to grab her cell phone from its charger.

The two women's laughter followed her into the kitchen. She was still feeling tired from last night's New Year's Eve party and decided to be a bit lazy about her breakfast. She grabbed the last strawberry toaster strudel out of the freezer and popped in the toaster, waiting for her mothers to come downstairs. She sent a quick good morning and Happy New Year text to all of her contacts and forced herself to place the phone down.

She nervously nibbled on the pastry once it was done, glancing at her phone every few seconds. Only one reply in particular would satisfy her nervousness. She agreed to meet her midnight kissing partner today if she could get a ride. It seemed like ages had passed before Mandy Moore's voice filled the room as her phone danced across the smooth surface of the counter.

"_I got a crush on you…"_

The teen snatched up her phone and read over her text message with a bashful smile before her attention was directed at her mothers coming into the kitchen. She quickly typed out a reply, silenced her phone and quickly put it back in her pocket. She noticed the diamond ring glinting against the bright lights in the kitchen on her mother's hand. "Finally!" she exclaimed with a grin and went to hug them both.

"You knew she was going to do this?" Melinda asked her daughter when she pulled back.

Jasmine nodded. "She just about drove herself crazy trying to think up a way to propose to you." she revealed with a shake of her head.

Melinda glanced at lightly blushing Olivia who walked away from them, busying herself with making a cup of coffee. She heard the other woman mutter something that could have been 'I wanted it to be perfect.'

Olivia cleared her throat. "Okay, Jasmine what's the favor that you need?"

"Can one of you drop me off at Rockefeller center?" she asked.

A look passed between the older women. Melinda hated the cold weather and avoided being in it whenever she could. She even went so far as sending her assistants out to crime scenes in the winter unless she was specifically asked for.

Olivia shrugged slightly, realizing that it was up to her to drop their daughter to her outing. "We should see how the weather is before we do anything," she said.

Jasmine smiled widely, rushing to the abandoned remote on the coffee table the switched the television on and flipped to the local news where they were conveniently just reporting the weather.

"_I hope everyone is having a good morning on the first day of 2006. I'm sure you want to get a jump start on your first plans of the year but the weather may put a damper on those plans. Due to a particularly heavy snowfall just after ringing in the New Year, New York is blanketed in a wintery landscape. Citizens are urged not leave their homes unless absolutely necessary…"_ Jasmine pressed the power button forcefully cutting off whatever the weather man was saying next.

"Sorry, Jazz. It looks like you are spending New Years Day here with us," Olivia said with an apologetic expression. She handed Melinda a steaming mug of coffee.

"Hooray," the teen deadpanned, flipping her phone open with a frown to send another text. Her mother's exchanged a confused look at her instant sour mood.

Olivia rinsed out her mug before going to the small hall closet. "Cheer up, Jazz. We can play…Scrabble." she took down the game, producing it with a flourish. Wide smiles blossomed on Melinda's and Jasmine's faces.

-x-

It was Olivia's turn to cook for the day, so she exited the game after about the fifth round. She was astonished to they were able to make it so far without an incident. It would probably surprise their coworkers to know how fiercely competitive Melinda was outside of work and it was obvious that her daughter took after her in the worst way. Olivia knew this all too well but sometimes, just like an Alzheimer's patient she would suggest a game to relieve tension in the house. The only saving grace was that this time it was only Scrabble. When they played Monopoly the game usually ended with an overturned game board and silent treatment for a few days. She glanced over the kitchen counter into the living room with a smile.

Jasmine gazed over the Scrabble board, seemingly deep in thought. Suddenly her eyes lit up and the placed her last three tiles on the board. "Fifty-two points," she announced with a victorious smile.

Olivia glanced at Melinda's stoic features and knew that a storm was brewing.

Melinda switched her gaze between Jasmine's beaming face and the Scrabble board. "Jasmine Michelle Warner you are cheating!"

"How is that cheating? I scored those points fair and square." Jasmine leaned back, crossing her arms over her chest with a raised eyebrow.

"How do you figure that?" Melinda scrutinized the board. "Zoboomafoo is not even a word."

"It's the name of a kids' show I used to watch," Jasmine argued.

"It's not accepted by the official Scrabble dictionary as a word of the English language so it's out."

"That's not fair!" Jasmine threw up her hands in frustration. "You're just mad because you know you can't win now."

"It is fair because that ridiculous title is not a word."

"Mom!" Jasmine whined, looking for Olivia.

The aforementioned woman froze, now caught in her silent getaway. With a deep breath, she turned seeing twin brown orbs staring at her intently.

"What do you think?" they asked her at the same time.

She opened her mouth to response when the oven timer went off. She sighed inwardly in relief at literally being saved by the bell. "I think its time for lunch," she replied, ignoring the two outraged voices demanding her to pick a side.

The family spent the rest of their day left to their own devices. Jasmine had her cell phone glued to her hand obsessively texting back and forth. While her mother's found it odd they decided not to comment for the time being. Olivia decided that the downtime was a good chance to workout in the makeshift gym she constructed in the basement and Melinda familiarized herself with her new computer. All too soon it the sun had set on the first day of the New Year.

-x-

Melinda reached over and turned off the alarm clock just as it begun to ring. She honestly didn't know why she set it anymore seeing as she had always been such an early riser. Olivia and Jasmine however were another story. She suspected a bomb could go off right beside them and they probably wouldn't move an inch. They each contained an odd quirk to wake up instantly when their phones rang though. She looked at her lover; Olivia was buried deep in the blankets sleeping soundly. With each exhale an almost imperceptible whistling noise escape her nose.

The M.E. smiled fondly and moved to leave the bed and start her day. She was immediately pulled back against a toned body.

"Don't go. Warm," Olivia grumbled in her sleep, holding onto the older woman tightly.

"Liv, school's started again," Melinda told her softly.

Olivia groaned and rolled over, allowing Melinda to extricate herself from her lover's arms. She slipped on one of the robes hanging by the door and walked down the hall until she reached her daughter's room.

"Jasmine, get up!" Melinda called through the door, knocking loudly. "You are not starting the off the new year by being late for school again!" she raised her hand to knock again her eyes widening in surprise when a frowning seventeen year old peered at her through bleary eyes. Usually it was much more difficult to get her daughter up for school. Melinda chocked it up to a belated Christmas miracle and stepped out the teen's way, heading back to her bedroom.

"I'm up already," Jasmine grumbled, shuffling past her mother to the bathroom. She hit her head on the door frame with a solid thud, brushed away the errant curls that fell in her face and continued into the bathroom like nothing ever happened.

Back in the master bedroom, a cell phone rang on the bedside table. A slightly tan hand shot from under the covers, grabbing the phone and disappearing again. "Benson," Olivia answered with a small yawn. She listened to the voice on the other end and sighed. "I'll be there in thirty," she said and closed her phone. Olivia sat up with a larger yawn, combing down the hair sticking up at odd angles across her head with her hand. She dropped her feet to the floor and stood, trying to shake off the lingering lethargic feeling. "Got called to a case," Olivia addressed her lover without turning around.

"So I heard." Melinda walked over to her fiancé, kissing her good morning. "I'll start breakfast." she said, leaving Olivia to get started for her day.

-End of Chapter One-

* * *

Hello dear reader! You've made it this far, so maybe you're willing to go just a bit further with a review. Whether you loved it or hated it I want to know.

Thanks for reading!


	2. It Started With A Thought

**Title:** The Art of Breaking and Healing (Chapter 2: It Started With a Thought)

**Fandom:** Law and Order: Special Victims Unit

**Pairing:** established Olivia/Melinda

**Author:** Mirandyscrow

**Rating:** Pg-13 to R

**Summary:** Life with our favorite detective and Medical Examiner is full of obstacles as they juggle crime, family, and love. Olivia/Melinda. Melivia. Yes, femslash! Don't like it? Don't read it, por favor.

**Spoilers:** Abuse, Alien, and Infected

**Archive:** Sure if you really want it. Lol, it would be a surprise to me, just ask my permission first. (It's nice when people ask)

**Disclaimer:** Law and Order: SVU belongs to Dick Wolf, NBC and anyone else that would possibly have any claim to the show or its franchise. Any and all other brand names, songs, schools, etc. belong to their respective owners. I'm only writing this story for entertainment purposes. Please don't sue; I only own a considerable amount of debt in student loans to offer you. :P

**Author's Note:** See first chapter for full Author's notes.

Big thanks to emploding LJ for being an awesome beta and deciding to take on my ignorance. Any and all careless mistakes I claim as my own.

Special thanks to LegaspiWeaver for all her help!

**Thanks so much for all your reviews, faves, and alerts! I'm really glad so many people enjoyed my first chapter. To all the anonymous readers: I'll reply at the beginning of each chapter as I really do appreciate everyone taking the time out to give me a review.**

LaSherricka: *hands you a tissue* I'm glad Olivia's speech came off the way I wanted to. Oh no, lol. There's no need to give out threats. I'm really hoping to update at the very least once a week. Hope you enjoy this chapter as well. :)

* * *

Ever since she watched Emma Boyd being tugged up the hallway by one of the only true relatives she had left, Zoe Dunlap, the little girl's eyes still haunted Olivia. Nevermind the incident happened nearly two weeks ago. She tried to talk to Huang about it but he only gently reminded her that she couldn't save every single child she came in contact with.

She knew that.

Somewhere deep down she knew that, but she each and every time she swore silently to herself that if and when the time came she would do whatever she had at her disposal to make sure that next child victim's life she encountered would not remain in turmoil. She refused to let there be another Ashley Black or Emma Boyd if she could help it. Olivia finally got her chance in a young teen by the name of Nathan Phelps.

Nathan Phelps was a young boy by the age of fourteen that Elliot and Olivia found hiding in a closet barely three feet away from his mother's murder. Nathan bonded with Olivia so quickly it almost made the detective's head spin. The valiant search for any living relatives proved to be a bust and Olivia was fearing that she would find herself failing him as she'd felt she'd failed so many other children before when she lucked out and finally found Nathan a foster family.

Olivia and Nathan were currently standing in front of the courthouse, waiting for the Jacksons and the social worker to meet with him and see if the placement would be a match. She stood next to one of the large pillars in the opposite direction of the wind, bundling tighter into her leather jacket. She watched the lawyers and judges pass them on the way into the building.

"Are they nice?" Nathan asked quietly. He picked at a piece of invisible lint on his pants before turning his large brown eyes on the woman.

"Yes, they are very nice," Olivia reassured him. She was glad she was able to tell him the truth, seeing as she'd me them personally. Darius and Vera Jackson was a nice couple that had been trying for eight years to get pregnant through pretty much every avenue available with no success. They became foster parents just seven months ago and were incredibly happy to find out that a child was being placed with them so soon.

Nathan peeked around Olivia's body, seeing a couple of adults that looked easily as nervous as he felt and the social worker he'd met before. "Is that them?" he asked, breaking through Olivia's thoughts.

The detective looked down the steps. "Yeah, that would be them," she said, standing upright and heading to the three people below. She heard Nathan's footfalls behind her. With every step she felt a chill that could not be attributed to the winter climate and she knew it had happened. She'd become just as attached to the young teenager as he had to her.

"Thank you for waiting with Nathan, Detective Benson," the social worker, Karen Hummel, said once they made to the last step. "We're just going to let this new family bond now," she finished with a smile in her not so subtle hint that was meant to dismiss Olivia.

The detective ignored Ms. Hummel's tone and kneeled in front of Nathan who had his eyes fixed to his shoes. "I guess this is goodbye. You be good for them okay?" she felt her throat tighten as she said the words.

He glanced up briefly, his eyes flashing with so many words just behind their surface, then he dropped his head again only deciding on two words, "I will," he mumbled.

"I know you will," she whispered.

She could tell despite his seemingly detached temperament that Nathan was eternally grateful for everything she did. She couldn't stop herself from giving Nathan one last hug. She slipped her business card into the front pocket of his khaki pants. "I'll come whenever you call no matter what," she whispered to him. She broke the hug and forced herself to walk away from the new family all the while telling herself that the tears clouding her vision were due to joy.

-x-

Olivia studied the current crime scene photos, trying to gain a bit of insight into the sick mind that made the gruesome scene. It was no use. Her thoughts were being plagued by Nathan. For five days straight she often found herself staring into space with thoughts of the young boy. She'd find herself glancing at her phone for a call that would probably never come. It didn't take her long to realize that it was selfish to even wish for such a thing. If Nathan called, it would mean he was most likely in trouble and she definitely did not want that. She nodded inwardly, deciding to classify Nathan as a success story and push it to the back of her mind.

"He's better now," she muttered quietly to herself. Elliot looked up at her voice but she waved him off as she moved to grab her third cup of coffee that morning. She decided to forgo her usual cream and sugar, hoping fervently that the bitter liquid would keep her mind focused. Sitting in her seat, Olivia became so engrossed in her case file that she barely noticed Fin and Munch's arrival until the former spoke to her.

"I just saw the rock you put on the Doc's finger. You sell a kidney to pay it off or what?" Fin draped his coat over the back of his chair.

"Or what," Olivia responded never lifting her eyes. She double checked a few details with the notes she scrawled earlier.

"So you finally did it?" Elliot said with an amused smile. He had caught her during one of her proposal practice sessions in the crib one day while they were all supposed to be out on a scene. Olivia swore him to secrecy at the time but it didn't mean he couldn't get in some teasing here and there.

She finally glanced away from the pictures in front of her leveling a playful glare on her partner. "Yes, I did and don't give me that look, Stabler."

"What look?"

"Nothing," she said with a shake of her head. "Shouldn't you be in court soon?" she inquired after catching a look at the clock on the far wall of the bullpen.

Elliot leaned back in his chair resting his hands on top of his head with a shrug. "I've got twenty minutes before I even have to think about leaving."

Munch and Fin shared a look behind Elliot's head while Olivia just smirked. Elliot often had some close calls with his court date punctuality.

"So about the price tag of our fair Medical Examiner's gorgeous ring," Munch began while he leaned against Olivia's desk. "I've got an eye for fine jewelry and I can tell that that piece is worth a pretty penny."

"It's priceless compared to spending the rest of my life with Melinda," said Olivia smoothly.

Elliot chewed his coffee stirrer with a grin. "Nice deflection, Liv."

"I try," she returned. "How is it that you three are just now noticing Melinda's engagement ring?"

Fin abandoned his desk, coming to forward. "What do you mean?"

Olivia shrugged. "I'm just saying I notice when you guys decide to try a new brand of cologne," she elaborated.

"Are you suggesting we're bad detectives?" Munch asked, looking over the rim of his glasses.

Elliot sat forward. "I think she's saying she's just better than us."

"I didn't say that you did," Olivia said, standing to refresh her cup of coffee.

Captain Cragen burst from his door to the middle of the bullpen cutting off any retort Munch was about to deliver. "Alright, we got a rape accusation at St. John High School. Fin, Olivia you two take this one. Munch your paperwork is behind and Elliot-"

"I'm leaving now, Cap." the man stood, shrugging on his coat as he quickly made his way to the elevators.

-x-

Olivia gripped the steering wheel tightly as she and Fin rode back to the station, each deep in their thoughts. The call St. John turned out to be a bust. The complainant, Cindy Jerkin, had socialite parents that wanted nothing other than to stonewall any and all investigation of their daughter's well being. Actually it was more like Mr. Jerkin stonewalled while Mrs. Jerkin agreed with his every word with fear in her eyes. With Cindy's skittish and withdrawn behavior she'd obviously been victimized. Unfortunately, the detectives had no choice but to give the girl a warning about false accusations and leave. Olivia discreetly left her card in case Cindy changed her mind. If there was someway, anyway they would be able to get her alone then they might have actually had a case.

"Can you believe them?" Olivia asked after a few moments of silence.

Fin shook his head slowly. "I can believe it but I don't get how much more important their image can be ahead of their kid." he glanced back out the window.

"Some people shouldn't have children," she said with venom.

"Speaking of children, I'm spending some time with Ken Saturday. We're attempting to patch up our relationship again so I'll be a little late making it. Will that be okay?"

"Be okay for what?" Olivia glanced at Fin.

"Your engagement party," he said slowly.

"What engagement party?" Olivia asked completely confused. Her brow furrowed as she tried to think back to ever having discussed such a party with Melinda. "We've barely been engaged for two weeks."

"You didn't send us these invites?" Fin asked, opening his glove compartment. He reached inside and handed her a cream colored envelope.

She held the stiff invitation in her hand, making sure she came to a safe stop at the red traffic light. Fin's full name was hand written in familiar elegant, flowing script on the outside. She took out the small pearl colored card and quickly read over the words.

_It is with great joy that we announce the engagement of _

_Olivia Benson and Melinda Warner…_

Olivia was interrupted when the car behind them honked its horn. Not that it mattered, she knew who made and addressed these invitations. "Unbelievable," she muttered and continued the rest of the drive to the squad in silence.

-x-

The sudden chill and scent of industrial strength cleansers of the morgue met Olivia as soon as she stepped off the elevator. Usually she would smile or greet the interns and other personnel but today everyone wisely decided to keep out of her way.

"Dr. Warner, may I talk to you for a second?" she addressed her fiancé as soon as she was close enough.

"I'm a little busy right now, Detective." Melinda glanced up for a second, her hand still wrist deep into the body's chest cavity.

"Did you know your mother is throwing us an engagement party?"

The M.E pulled one of the lungs out, placing it on the scale before Olivia's words registered in her mind. She paused and blinked over her mask. "What?"

"Yeah, that's about the expression I had when I found out," Olivia said, holding the invitation up for the other woman to read.

Melinda held out her hand to look at the invitation more closely until she saw the thick blood coating the latex gloves she wore. She pulled her hand back, quickly taking off the gloves. "Sanderson," she addressed one of her assistants. "Weigh the internal organs," she said and headed to her office.

Olivia automatically followed her. "So how much notice do you think we would have gotten this time?" she asked, referring to the fact that the invitation was dated for three days from the present. This wasn't the first time Leslie Richards, Melinda's mother, had initiated a last minute get together. She dropped the invitation onto Melinda's desk.

"I don't know but this is taking it too far. I'm tempted not to go." Melinda closed the office door with a sigh.

"Really?" Olivia looked up a little surprised.

Melinda nodded. "You know we would have ended up there anyway because it would be the second Saturday." she remarked casually. "And traditionally the bride's parents host the party."

"Traditionally, you also let the couple know that they are having or that there is an engagement party or at least that you're planning one," Olivia shot back.

"That wouldn't be very characteristic of Leslie Richards," Melinda reminded her fiancé.

"True," Olivia acknowledged. Just that moment she wondered what Nathan was learning in school right at that moment. Her eyes clouded with a bit of sadness that Melinda easily caught.

"What's wrong?"

"Huh?" Olivia shook her head free of the thoughts. "Oh, nothing. Me and Fin were called out to a high school earlier but the parents won't let the girl think for herself let alone talk to us," she lied, instantly feeling like a first class heel.

"I'm sorry, Liv," Melinda said, knowing how much it bothered the other woman not to be able to help a victim. "Is there anything I can do to make you feel better?"

Olivia leaned across the desk with a small teasing leer. "You could definitely help me feel better," she said.

"Ah-ah," Melinda said with one finger pressed against Olivia's lips.

"Mel, what?" Olivia asked though her words were a little muffled.

"No need in what-ing me. It's your rule that we remain professional while on the clock." Melinda removed her finger. "Which includes no kissing."

"Remind me what I was on that day?"

"I don't know, Love but we're sticking to it."

Olivia pulled the blinds closed before fisting Melinda's scrub top in her hands. "Okay, new rule: if I want to kiss my fiancé in the privacy of her office I can," she said, swooping forward to give Melinda a loving but chaste kiss. "It's not like everyone doesn't already know we're together."

"I was waiting for you to figure that one out detective," Melinda said, kissing Olivia more firmly. "And those that don't know by now will after my mother is done. Now go catch bad guys so we can go home."

"Yes ma'am," Olivia said. She strutted out of the office door with a smile, twirling Fin's invitation between her fingers. She gave a wave and smile to those that looked at her curiously on the way back to the elevator. A few floors up the elevator stopped and Elliot stepped into the car.

"Hey, how was court?" she asked, though she knew she really didn't need to from his tense posture.

"Lousy," Elliot grumbled. "The defense attorney as usual challenged the technicalities of our search warrant and got the evidence thrown out so now that scumbag gets to walk out scot free." He continued as they walked off the elevator. Fin rushed past them, sliding into the open elevator behind them.

"Where are you going?" Olivia asked, dreading that their earlier victim had been attacked again.

"Vancome struck again," Fin called back through the closing doors.

"Son of a bitch didn't even wait for the ink to dry on his release," Elliot said with disgust. "Fin, I'm coming with."

Olivia shook her head, heading back to her desk. She'd barely settled in her seat when a small voice called her name.

"Detective Benson?"

"Cindy? Is everything okay?"

"No, I can't do it anymore. I want to report him." Cindy hugged herself tightly. Her eyes brimming with tears. "I…just want it to be over."

"Okay, let's go somewhere more private." Olivia directed her to one of the conference rooms. "Would you like some water, coffee, anything?"

Cindy shook her head. She nervously brushed an auburn strand of hair behind her ear. "I just want to get this over with."

Olivia sat, flipping her notepad open. She clicked her pen and looked into the sad green eyes in front of her. "Okay, take your time," she suggested gently.

-End of Chapter Two-

* * *

Drop me a line to let me know how I'm doing. Thanks for reading!


	3. What's Next

**Title:** The Art of Breaking and Healing (Chapter 3: What's Next?)

**Fandom:** Law and Order: Special Victims Unit

**Pairing:** established Olivia/Melinda

**Author:** Mirandyscrow

**Rating:** Pg-13 to R

**Summary:** Life with our favorite detective and Medical Examiner is full of obstacles as they juggle crime, family, and love. Olivia/Melinda. Melivia. Yes, femslash! Don't like it? Don't read it, por favor.

**Spoilers:** Infected

**Archive: **Sure if you really want it. Lol, it would be a surprise to me, just ask my permission first. (It's nice when people ask)

**Disclaimer:** Law and Order: SVU belongs to Dick Wolf, NBC and anyone else that would possibly have any claim to the show or its franchise. Any and all other brand names, songs, schools, etc. belong to their respective owners. I'm only writing this story for entertainment purposes. Please don't sue; I only own a considerable amount of debt in student loans to offer you. :P

**Author's Note:** See first chapter for full author's notes.

Big thanks to emploding at LJ for being an awesome beta and deciding to take on my ignorance. Any and all careless mistakes I claim as my own.

Special thanks to LegaspiWeaver (docwarnerfan at LJ) for all her help!

**LaSherricka:** Wow, threats and hate mail I think we could be good friends. :P lol. I'm glad you're enjoying so much and I'm sorry for taking away your cake. This chapter is much longer and no we haven't quite seen the last of Nathan Phelps. I just loved the connection he and Olivia shared far too much to let it go. LMAO! your family sounds like a lot of fun...crazy but fun. Melinda's mom has a knack for planning things of her own accord so expect more stunts like that from her. Thanks for commenting!

**Miranda: **Thanks so much for your comment. I love Melinda as a character as well and one day I got tired of not seeing her in any fic. You couple that with the fact that I like rare pairings and fandoms and this is what you get. :)

* * *

On Saturday night, Olivia and Melinda drove to their engagement party fashionably late. Olivia soon grew bored of looking out the window and turned her eyes to the expanse of skin put on display by Melinda's onyx flowing skirt. She licked her lips and imagined all the things she could be instead of attending the party.

"Eyes forward, Liv," Melinda said, not once taking her own eyes off the road.

Olivia turned the radio down to a dull murmur. "Is there some problem with me looking?"

"There's never a problem with you looking it's just _how_ you're looking."

"And how's that?"

"You know how," Melinda said.

"Like I want you to pull over so I can lick you until you scream?" Olivia asked in the same tone she would use if she was discussing the weather.

"Hold that thought for a couple of hours," Melinda said with a smirk as she parked her car in front of her parents' house, "And I might let you do a bit more than that."

Olivia glanced at her with a smirk of her own. She turned her gaze at the townhouse to her left. "What kind of meal do you think they'll have?" she wondered out loud after Melinda cut the engine off.

"I think Mama did buy Daddy a new grill for Christmas," Melinda said distractedly while she grabbed her jacket and clutch from the backseat.

"Only your dad would have a barbeque in the peak of winter to show off his new grill."

Melinda chuckled. "They have a heated deck, Liv."

"You know I'm just talking about the principle. Most normal people don't barbeque in January."

"You know Daddy can't cook to save his life if it doesn't involve pressing a button on the microwave. The barbeque will most likely be done by the cooks they hired," Melinda said, opening her door.

"Its your mother's good fortune that I had a pretty light day and wouldn't mind this chance for drinking or I'd be telling her what I think about this party." Olivia announced once they exited the car. She had a relatively good relationship with Melinda's family. Melinda's brother, father, and grandmother loved Olivia the first time they met her. The only person that didn't like Olivia for some reason was Melinda's mother, Leslie. Leslie Richards reminded her a lot of the mom from the Cosby show with her light complexion and enigmatic smile. She was kind normally but when you raised her ire she could give you a lecture that would make you feel about three inches tall. Of course the fact that she was a lawyer and married to a doctor didn't hurt either.

"Why haven't you told her before today?" Melinda asked with an amused smile. She knew Olivia mostly held her tongue so as not to cause any drama but Melinda knew perfectly well how overbearing her mother was. The tension between her mother and Olivia was epic but she as well as everyone else in the family had decided it was best not to interfere. Something would have to give…or one would have to die.

"She's been ignoring my calls," Olivia said almost petulantly.

"Aw poor baby," Melinda teased, holding the detective's jaw in her hand. She shook it a little before releasing. "I don't need to tell you this party is a celebration of our engagement and love. So, we are going to be gracious no matter how annoyed we are that she did this without our knowledge."

"Okay."

"Promise me you'll play nice with Mama," Melinda urged.

"Only if she plays nice first," Olivia said, ringing the doorbell.

The door to the townhouse opened, releasing light and music upon the two women. "Hey mama, Daddy," Melinda greeted.

Leslie stepped forward, pulling Melinda into a big hug before doing the same to Olivia. "I'm so glad you two made it," she said happily and released the detective.

Olivia glanced at Melinda with a raised eyebrow. This had to be some pod person since this was the second hug she'd ever gotten from Leslie in the entire two years she'd been dating Melinda. The first hug happened only because Jasmine requested a picture of the two of them without malice in their eyes. "How are you feeling today, Leslie?" she couldn't stop herself from asking. She ignored the elbow in the side she received from Melinda and looked over the older woman's face for any signs of stress that could have contributed to this personality change.

Leslie chuckled warmly, obviously believing Olivia's question to be a joke.

"Freaky," Olivia spoke out the side of her mouth to Melinda. She cleared her throat and turned her attention to the other person at the door. Richard's smile instantly set her at ease. If he wasn't worried about his wife's behavior than she wouldn't be either. "How's it going, Chief?"

"Olivia, please. They haven't awarded me the position," Richard returned. He was in the running for Chief of Surgery at Bellevue but being the modest man that he was, he didn't believe the job would be given to him.

"I know you're a shoo-in though."

"That's a matter of opinion," Richard began.

"Okay, tonight is about you two," Leslie said, interrupting their conversation. Melinda's parents stepped back, allowing the couple enter the door. "Go on inside and greet your guests," she hung up their coats. They stepped past the foyer, looking pleasantly surprised at how tasteful the minimal decorations were inside.

"Yo, Olivia!" Fin called out as soon as he spotted them. From the look on his face he was ready to flee the conversation between Monique and Munch.

Olivia waved back with a smile. "Should we save him?" she glanced to her fiancé.

"He did blow the whistle on the party if only inadvertently."

"Let's be heroes then," Olivia said, holding Melinda's hand as they walked toward the small group. "Hey Fin, John, Monique. What's the topic tonight?" she asked.

"The usual conspiracy garbage," Fin said. "I'm going for a refill. Anyone want anything?"

"No, thanks," Melinda said.

"A Coke with lime for me, please," Olivia replied.

"You got it." He nodded and walked away after the others answered in the negative.

"How have you been, Monique?" Melinda asked. Monique Jeffries was a former detective with Special Victims Unit and she transferred out long before Melinda began working there because of a failed Psychological evaluation based on her reckless behavior. She and Melinda were friends long before being that she was the late Cole Warner's cousin.

"Busy mostly, but I can't complain." Monique took a sip of her gin and tonic. "I'm dating," she added.

"That's great," Melinda responded with a bit of surprise. 'Dating' for Monique meant that it wasn't a one night stand. It also meant she actually felt something for the man. "Why didn't you bring him by?"

Monique snorted. "If your mother didn't scare him off, I'm sure the prospect of being my wedding date would have."

"You could have tossed the invite out there. He might not have ran for the hills," Olivia said.

"Or you could stop denying our love." Munch cut in. "My dance card is still open," he said charmingly.

"I'm sure you can find someone to fill it for you," Monique returned with a smirk.

"My aunt always liked you," Melinda said casually. She smiled when Munch grimaced. It amused her to know end how shamelessly her aunt chased him. It was like watching Pepe Le Pew flee from a prospective date once the girl had finally become interested.

Fin returned, handing Olivia her drink. "I'm glad to hear we're no longer talking about Munch's paranoid theories."

"You have to learn to think out of the box my friend," Munch said.

Fin took a long swallow of his Cognac. "I'm not going to end up like some nut squirming in his basement with a tin foil cap over his head because a random celebrity is sending him images of the apocalypse."

Everyone chuckled.

"Fin, I'm sure that's not what John means," Melinda said. "Sometimes he has pretty valid points. That one 'magic' bullet in the Kennedy assassination is a bit hard to believe," She added with a tiny smirk to Munch.

"You are a woman after my heart, Melinda," Munch said with a charismatic smile.

"Back off, Munch it's a little too late." Olivia placed a possessive arm around Melinda's waist.

"Only because you got to her first, Benson."

"That's what counts, Munch," she shot back.

"The fact that you're hot is just an added bonus I suppose," Melinda said with a put upon tone with another wink in Munch's direction.

"Hey!" Olivia exclaimed in mock outrage and the group just laughed again.

"I want to propose a toast to the future Mrs. and Mrs. Benson," Fin said, lifting his glass slightly.

"Here, here," Munch said. His phone chimed and vibrated against his hip. He checked it and paled slightly. "I got to go," he said to no one in particular and set his glass down on the small end table beside him and rushed for the front door. The other people just watched his departure with curious expressions.

"That was a little odd," Monique remarked.

Fin nodded. "He's been disappearing at all kinds of odd times this past week."

"Anyone tried talking to him?" Olivia asked.

"He just jokes off the concern you know that," Fin said.

They all stood there for a few seconds, trying to figure out Munch's uncharacteristic behavior.

"Okay, this night is about you two. So, go greet your other guests before we're accused of hogging you," Monique said, giving the couple a playful push in the opposite direction.

"We'll see you later," Olivia said, holding Mel's hand and walking toward the bar. She wanted a refill.

"Livvy, MeMe. You two look fab!" an impressively, masculine alto voice exclaimed behind them. Both women turned to see a man strutting toward them as if he was walking the finest Paris catwalk.

"Hey Dwight." Olivia smiled, leaning in to give him an air kiss.

"Can I steal her for a sec, gorgeous?" Dwight gestured to Melinda as he addressed Olivia.

"Excuse me?" Melinda asked, clearly not amused at being talked about as if she wasn't there.

"Fine." Dwight's face took on a haughty expression as he deepened his voice to a smooth baritone. "Would you please accompany me into the next room where your mother requests your presence?" he held out his arm.

"Of course," she said kindly, placing her arm in his. They both walked from the room like they were strolling through the park.

Olivia laughed at the cousins' antics and proceeded to the bar only to be interrupted yet again.

"Hey Olivia. Congratulations."

"Wheeler! I can't believe you are in town." Olivia wrapped the thin redhead in a hug.

"Me neither." The younger woman responded. "Imagine my surprise when I found the invite to your engagement party in my mailbox."

"How did you even get one?" Olivia looked a little startled at how easy it was for Leslie to compile this guest list. She and Wheeler weren't really mainstream friends but they did keep in touch over the last few months. They bonded over at a classic car show one weekend. Melinda didn't attend with her because there was a ten car pile up and she had bodies backed up. Jasmine declined the invitation because 'cars weren't her thing.'

"Was I not supposed to?" Megan looked at her a little taken aback at her incredulous tone.

"Oh no. Of course I didn't mean it like that. It's just that-"

"Hey, Olivia. Nice party," Detective Alexandra Eames said, interrupting Olivia.

"Thanks, Alex." Olivia made a show of glancing over the woman's shoulder. "No Goren tonight?" she teased.

"Don't start. I remember there were plenty of rumors about you and Stabler before you met the future Mrs. Benson."

"Don't remind me," Olivia grumbled as the other two women laughed. She saw Megan glanced back and forth between her and Alex a few times expectantly. "Oh, Alex this is Detective Megan Wheeler."

Megan smiled winningly. "Nice to meet you." She held out a hand.

"Likewise," Alex said, shaking the proffered hand.

Megan held onto Alex's and a few second too long and Olivia noticed. She smiled at the interest in Megan's eyes and thought of a way to get the two together.

"So what branch do you work for?" Alex asked.

"White collar, undercover mostly," Megan answered, tugging her left ear subconsciously. A tick that meant she was a little nervous. "How about you?" she asked.

"Major Case," Alex responded simply.

"Wow, that's so odd," Megan blurted and Alex raised an eyebrow. The redhead backtracked. "I just meant that's a pleasant coincidence since I was thinking of transferring there soon. What's it like?"

As Alex launched into the a few more memorable cases she was a part of, Olivia left the conversation, not that the other women noticed. She finally reached the bar, but decided she no longer wanted her refill. She handed the bartender her glass of ice and waved him off.

"Another Coors!" Elliot demanded beside her. He slumped against the bar. The bartender rolled his eyes but made no move to fetch the requested drink.

"Hey, El."

" 'Lo, Liv." He managed. "Congrats. You really surprised me."

"What do you mean?" Olivia regarded him with puzzled eyes.

"I wasn't sure if you two would even last," Elliot answered.

She noticed he was saying his words slowly as if to make his slur unnoticeable. Of course it didn't help. She caught the bartender's attention. "Could you bring me cup of dark roast black coffee?"

"Didja hear me?" Elliot asked gruffly.

"Yeah, I did. Thanks for the vote of confidence."

He just shrugged, throwing back the last few sips of his beer. "Damn, all gone," he mumbled. The bartender chose that moment to place the steaming mug of coffee in front of Elliot.

"El, drink this," Olivia said gently.

"I don't want coffee," Elliot nearly shouted.

Angela Richards, Melinda's grandmother, appeared to his right. She whispered in the senior detective's ear and Olivia watched the ire leave his body. In fact he began to look a lot like a young boy being rebuked by his mother. Elliot blew on liquid and sipped the coffee without protest.

"He's not to be served not one more drop of alcohol, understood?" Angela addressed the bartender.

"Yes, ma'am," the bartender replied.

Angela took Olivia by her arm. She directed her a little distance away from the bar where Elliot sat. "How are you Olivia?"

"I was fine until five minutes ago, Gran," Olivia revealed in a sad tone.

"Ignore him, dear."

"You heard what he said?" the detective asked.

The elderly woman nodded before she settled onto one of the chairs near the wall.

Olivia turned her attention back to the man at the bar. "Do you know what's wrong with him?" she tossed her head in Elliot's direction. He finished the coffee and was now stumbling off in the direction of the bathroom. Cragen stopped him midway and looked none too pleased at his behavior.

"My daughter made a tiny faux pas in inviting both Elliot and Kathy without telling either," Angela revealed.

"Oh," Olivia said with understanding. It had to have been awkward for them to meet here. As far as she knew they weren't really on speaking terms and only managed a few words when Elliot stopped by to pick up the children for an outing. Not for the first time she wondered what could possibly make his marriage fall apart like that.

"Don't dwell on the negative, Olivia. Today is a joyous occasion," Angela's soothing voice cut through her musings.

"I'm trying but it's a little hard," Olivia said with a sigh. "Elliot didn't bring up a doubt I haven't had before. Wondering if today would be the day I screw up the best thing that's ever happen to me."

"We all have doubts, my dear. It's what makes you human. I've seen a lot of relationships in my time and I can tell that you and Melinda are going to go the distance," Gran said, patting Olivia's hand in reassurance.

Olivia nodded, feeling the words wash over her and knowing through all her doubts in the very center of her heart the only thing that mattered was that they were going to make it. She caught sight of Melinda across the room. She was surrounded by her mother and father, Elizabeth Donnelly and Casey Novak. "You're right." she glanced back to the elderly woman.

Angela grinned tolerantly. "Of course I'm right. I knew you two were more than smitten when Meme let you call her 'Mel.'"

"I've been calling her Mel for as long as I can remember," Olivia said. "How is that a sign?"

"She'd never tell you because she probably thinks it would hurt your feelings but she abhors nicknames." Angela took a quick look at her granddaughter. "She'd also never willingly admit that 'Meme' is the title she bestowed upon herself."

"How'd she manage that?" Olivia asked intrigued.

"When Melinda was a baby she could say just about everything as well as a ten month old could except her name." Angela smiled fondly at the memory. "But she never gave up trying so during one of our outings I asked her what her name was. She struggled with it for a few minutes until she finally blurted out 'Meme' with a smile."

Olivia laughed. "You know she'll probably be upset when she finds out you told me that."

"She'll get over it," Gran said. "It's worth her temper to get you smiling again."

Suddenly, Melinda laughed at something her father said and Olivia's eyes zeroed in on her fiancé. She felt her heart beat a little faster, watching as the laughter light up her lover's face making her even more breathtaking. Yes, there was no doubt this was the woman she wanted to spend the rest of her life with.

As if sensing her, Melinda locked eyes with Olivia. She smiled which Olivia immediately returned. The detective flicked her eyes toward the staircase and raised an eyebrow. Melinda's smile widened. She'd gotten Olivia's message loud and clear.

"Go have your fun dear," Angela said. "I'll be fine here until dinner."

Olivia smiled her thanks. She stood, making her way toward the balcony nearly colliding with Kathy Stabler as she rounded a corner. "Oh excuse me," she said.

"No, no. That was my fault. I really should have watched where I was going," Kathy said, straightening her clothes a little more. "Congratulations by the way."

"Thank you." Olivia noticed a couple of Kathy's buttons were undone. "Are you okay?"

"I'll be fine," the blonde said, her face a little flushed. "I'm just going to go mingle a bit."

Olivia watched her leave. She thought she saw Elliot disappearing around a nearby corner Kathy just exited, but she couldn't be sure. She continued to the balcony, acknowledging a few guests briefly along the way.

-x-

Olivia placed her hands on the railing and exhaled forcefully producing a small cloud of her breath in the frigid air. She closed her eyes listening to the barks and car horns dotting the space around her. She hugged herself with a small shiver. "Heated deck my ass," she said into the night. A pair of arms encircled her waist and she smiled as the wild raspberry scent reached her nose, calming her. She relaxed against the body behind her.

"Mm, it's nice to finally have you all to myself," Melinda spoke against her neck. She brushed her lips on the jumping pulse point.

Olivia turned in Melinda's arms. "Likewise," she responded. She rubbed her thumb across Melinda's bottom lip. One thing that never ceased to amaze her was how sensual something as simple as a kiss was with Melinda. She removed her finger and replaced the spot with her lips. Olivia felt as though her body had become a live wire. She dropped her arms to Melinda's waist, pulling her closer. She pivoted, pressing Melinda against the railing of the balcony.

Melinda looped her arms behind Olivia's head and sank her hands into honey brown hair. Olivia flicked her tongue against her lover's lips, demanding entrance. Melinda eagerly accepted Olivia's tongue. She lightly bit the tip playfully.

Olivia moaned at the action while her hands slipped lower. She gripped the side of Melinda's skirt, bunching it up around her fiancé's thighs. The M.E. gasped when the cool air hit her inner thighs. She broke the kiss. "What do you think you're doing?" she asked coyly.

"I think I'm about to take you on this balcony," Olivia responded in a husky voice. She placed teasing nips across Melinda's collarbone. Her right hand scratched a trail up her lover's thigh. Once she reached the small piece of lace halting her journey, she found her wrist being held firmly.

"Our family and friends are just downstairs," Melinda reminded her.

"You told me once no one ever comes to this balcony." Olivia wiggled her fingers, grazing across the lace.

Melinda gasped again. "Yes, but we don't usually have people attending an engagement party in our honor."

Olivia sucked Melinda's earlobe into her mouth, running her tongue across it in a feather light caress. She pulled away looking into the darkened pools in front of her. She felt the waning grip on her wrist. "Mel, you're wasting time," she said. She pressed her middle finger forward firmly, pushing the wet lace into her lover.

Melinda shuddered at the sensation at the sensation of the delicate fabric and her lover's long finger inside her.

The door opened behind them. The music and conversation now easily heard over the sounds of the city. "Here you are-oh!" Calvin, Melinda's brother, said and averted his eyes. "Sorry to interrupt," he addressed a potted plant to his right.

Olivia removed her finger from Melinda. 'Later,' she mouthed, licking her finger clean. Melinda's response was to send her a look so smoldering she wondered if she'd survive what was in store for her later that night.

Melinda slid straightened her skirt. "You can turn around. We aren't doing anything."

"Yeah, _now_," he corrected her.

"Why did you come out here?" Melinda asked annoyed.

"It's time for dinner. I'm sorry what you want isn't on the menu," Calvin said, ducking back through the door before Melinda could respond.

"Are you sure he's the elder sibling?" Olivia asked.

-x-

"Ah, there are our ladies of the hour. Now that everyone's here we can go ahead and eat," Leslie announced spotting Olivia and Melinda, descending the stairs.

Everyone moved to the dining room, sitting at their assigned positions at the table. Melinda and Olivia sat dead center right across from each other.

Leslie looked around the table once everyone was settled. "Are there any vegetarians with us tonight?" when no one answered she continued, "Right well everyone dig in."

Soon the soft clatter of utensils against the various plates on the table dominated the large dining room. There were a few whispers but those were just sounded as a small background murmur. Her eyes were drawn to the head of the table on her right where Melinda's father, Richard, sat. He was too preoccupied with tearing into his lightly smoked prime rib to notice her gaze. Her eyes darted to the other end of the table to Leslie. The woman caught her eye and smiled.

Olivia almost choked on her salad. She looked across the table at Melinda. She locked eyes with her and gave a saucy wink. Olivia eased her shoe off with a smirk and slipped her foot up Melinda's thigh until Casey inhaled sharply mid-drink. She sputtered, her face flushing immediately and coughed repeatedly successfully expelling the liquid from her airways. The strawberry blonde raised a hand to those that stood to help her.

"I'm fine," Casey croaked out. "Carry on." Green eyes shot a glare to Olivia who mouthed a contrite 'Sorry.' Casey bowed her head slightly, suddenly seeming very interested in her plate.

Melinda covered an amused smile into her glass while everyone else just shifted and ate awkwardly.

"So uh Melinda, Olivia. Have either of you given any thought to a venue or honeymoon destination?" Monique asked, unable to take the silence any longer.

"No, not yet. To tell you the truth the engagement part actually came on a little fast."

"Yes, that's entirely my fault. I wanted to announce this wondrous engagement as soon as possible," Leslie responded.

Olivia looked back and forth down the table, stifling the urge to ask had she suddenly dropped into the Twilight Zone. With a shrug, she decided not to knock a blessing and ate the final bite of her side salad with a smile. The rest of the dinner went pleasantly.

Richard stood lightly tapping his glass with his fork, bringing everyone's attention on him. "You know I've been putting this duty off as much as I could as I'm shy." he paused while laughter engulfed the table. Anyone that ever met him knew the man was neither shy nor ever at a loss for words. "Seriously, I'd like to thank all of our guests whether they be family or friends on this incredible occasion. We are here to celebrate Melinda and Olivia's engagement." He glanced to the lovely couple in the middle of the table and everyone followed suit.

Olivia reached across the table gently taking Melinda's hand in hers. She felt her heart swell with love and pride when the other woman squeezed her hand in affection. They looked to their guests and turned their attention back to Richard.

"When Olivia came to ask for Melinda's hand in marriage, I'd never seen her so nervous. We had a bit of small talk as we usually do until she finally blurted out that she wanted to be with Melinda forever and wanted my blessing. I turned her down flat. As her face fell and she paled I realized that my joke was a little ill-timed."

"Daddy, you didn't," Melinda admonished .

"I most certainly did," he responded. "But she's forgiven me and I'm glad because I really can't think of a more perfect person for my daughter. I love my baby girl with all my heart. You better…I don't think I need to tell you to take care of her Olivia."

"It's not so easy, Chief. She's a bit stubborn," Olivia joked back, sending another wave of laughter throughout the table. Melinda kicked her lightly in warning.

"I know that I and everyone else in attendance tonight will be looking forward to the precious day when they both start a new life together." Richard grabbed his glass raising it high above his head in a toast. "To Melinda and Olivia."

"To Melinda and Olivia," the crowd echoed.

Olivia and Melinda glanced around the room at each guest with a wide grin, happy to have all these people supporting their engagement. Life was truly going exactly the way she wanted.

-x-

Olivia's good mood from the party and the night afterward carried over into the next day. She even woke up early and brought in fresh coffee to the other three detectives and an additional three dozen for the other officers in the sixteenth precinct.

"And to what do we owe this tremendous amount of luck today Ms. Benson?" John Munch asked before taking a large bite of a powdered donut.

"Can't I just get my coworkers some donuts without there being a reason?" she asked.

The three men shared a look and turned back to her. "No," they stated together.

"Elliot has bought donuts and coffee for no reason."

"No, actually Stabler was still feeling some of his seldom felt coital bliss," Fin piped up from his desk.

She glanced at the man in question. Elliot shrugged in response. "It's true, Liv."

"Oh just shut up and eat your fried dough," Olivia said good-naturedly.

-x-

It was very rare for the detectives of the Manhattan Special Victims Unit to spend their evening polishing off the rest of the DD-5s, but with the last few cases being fairly open and shut the day had been pretty slow not that any of the detectives were complaining.

Olivia put the last quick finishing touches on her paperwork and put her pen down. She glanced at her watch with a grin. It was still pretty early in the evening and she would be going home at a reasonable hour if a case wasn't called in.

"Hey Benson, call for you on line three," Fin said from his desk.

She sighed. It looked like she wouldn't be making it home as early as she first suspected. She picked up her desk phone. "Benson." She began to frown as she listened to the voice on the other end. "Well, did they say why?...Okay, thank you for your call," she said calmly before she slammed down the phone and slipped on her jacket without another word.

Elliot looked up. "What's up?" he asked, surprising Olivia.

Other than his collective 'no' with his the other two men this morning, he'd barely said a word all day. She suspected he was probably feeling a couple of lingering effects of the alcohol from last night. He didn't seem to remember what he said to her last night and she wasn't about to push, but at the moment she did not want to talk.

"Don't worry about it," she replied curtly, walking the short distance to the Captain's office. With a glance she saw Captain Cragen sitting at his desk reading some paperwork of his own. She knocked twice and opened the door.

Cragen looked up. "Yes, Detective Benson?"

"Captain, I got to go."

"You finished your-?"

Olivia placed the forms on his desk, interrupting his question. She stood waiting impatiently as he read over the papers.

"Okay, you can go," he said.

She nodded and turned to leave.

"Detective Benson."

"Yes sir?"

"Whatever's bothering you it will be okay," he said in fatherly tone.

Olivia nodded again and left.

-x-

She knocked firmly on the door. She almost felt compelled to kick the door down and she probably would have done it in her mood if it weren't for the fact that it didn't take long for someone to answer the door.

"D-detective," Vera Jackson said, looking over her shoulder for her husband. "What brings you here?"

"You brought him back?" Olivia hissed, barely containing her anger.

Darius Jackson appeared at his wife's side. "I don't see how that's any of your concern Detective but yes we took Nathan back to ACS."

"How could you? How could you take Nathan and let him live in your home and just take him back like he's a fucking Christmas present you don't want?"

Darius appeared unmoved by her words. "He has explosive mood swings and night terrors. When he's not screaming in his sleep he's sitting in a corner wide awake without a sound. We won't raise a baby with him in this house," he stated coolly.

"So that's it? You finally got pregnant and it's okay to toss him away like trash? If this is how you're going to treat Nathan I can't imagine what will happen to your own child when it does something you that you don't approve of," Olivia eyes glittered in anger as she placed her hands on her hips.

"We made a mistake and we'll have to live with that but you don't get to comment on our lives. If you're so concerned about his well-being why don't you take him?" Mr. Jackson challenged.

Olivia looked back at him unflinching and said, "Maybe I will." Her phone rang. She answered the call without looking, pivoted smoothly, and marched back to her car.

"Benson."

"I'm headed home," Melinda said. "Are you leaving soon?"

"I already left work," Olivia said, glancing at her watch. If she wanted to make it to the ACS office before it closed she needed to hurry. She had two stops to make on the way though. "Start dinner without me, babe. I've got a couple of things to take care of." she told Melinda she loved her and ended the call.

-x-

"The nerve of some people," Olivia growled, slamming her palm against her steering wheel. She honestly could not believe how flippant the Jacksons had been about Nathan. They didn't seem to be the least bit concerned with how much their rejection could be hurting Nathan. Maybe they never did. How could she have been so wrong about them?

Olivia slammed her foot down on the gas, zooming through the yellow light at the last second. She needed to calm down. Her anger would do nothing to help the situation at this point. She saw the standard navy blue van parked in front of ACS. With a roar from her engine she swerved and parked directly in front of the vehicle.

The driver honked his horn in annoyance. "Hey move the car!"

Olivia got out of her own car, flashing her badge before attaching it back to her belt. "Detective Benson, Special Victims Unit. I'm looking for a boy named Nathan Phelps."

Mrs. Hummel came out of the front doors. "Detective, we were just about to transport-."

"Olivia!" the young teen launched himself at the detective, hugging her tightly.

"Nathan," she said softly and pulled back slightly, checking him over. "Are you okay?"

He dropped his head and shook it in the negative.

"What's wrong?"

"I messed up. I wasn't good enough and they didn't want me. Nobody wants me," he mumbled, wiping angrily at the tears gathering in his eyes.

"Nathan, listen to me. It's not your fault the Jacksons changed their minds. You couldn't help your behavior. I know you tried to control it the best you could." she hugged him close again. "It's okay," she whispered.

"Detective, we have to take him to-."

"You aren't taking him anywhere right now," Olivia said firmly. She quickly ducked inside her car and grabbed some papers from the glove compartment. She handed them to the social worker. "These are transfer papers to a different group home and I'll be taking him there personally." She glanced at Nathan. "Do you have all your things?"

He grabbed the abandoned duffle bag from in front of the steps and nodded.

Olivia opened the passenger side door for him, gesturing with her left arm. "Let's go."

Thirty minutes later, they arrived at a quaint white house with pale green trim. A large hand painted sign dominated the manicured lawn which read: Loving Home. Olivia cut off the car, watching as Nathan took in yet another new home.

"I'm sure you'll like it here and the owner is really nice. She's been like a second mom to me."

Nathan didn't reply. He continued to look out of the window and griped the straps of his bag tighter.

-x-

Olivia rang the doorbell, grinning slightly at the soft echoing chime traveling throughout the house.

"Hello again, Olivia," the owner, Mrs. Collins, said while she swept the detective into a tight hug. Olivia found herself squashed against the woman's large bosom. Bright red curls brushed the top of her head.

Mrs. Collins ended the hug and glanced down, noticing Nathan for the first time. "I'm guessing this handsome young man is the one you told me about?"

"Yes, this is Nathan."

"Well how are you doing today?"

Nathan looked into the woman's cerulean eyes sparkling from her round, smiling face. They were open and kind. He felt as though he could trust her with his life. He let a bit of his apprehension slip away and managed a small half smile. "I'm fine."

"That's good. Have you had anything to eat yet, dear?" Mrs. Collins asked, ruffling the frizzy bangs on her forehead.

"I wasn't really hungry," Nathan said softly. His stomach chose that exact moment to make its presence known. He looked down in embarrassment, wishing for a hole to jump in.

"It looks like now you are," Mrs. Collins said simply with a small chuckle before she turned her attention to Olivia. "And you dear?"

"I'm headed home to have my dinner. I even promise to eat my vegetables for you."

"Good girl." Mrs. Collins pinched Olivia's cheek playfully and took Nathan's bag, preparing to go into the house. She stopped when she heard no footsteps behind her and glanced between Olivia and Nathan. The detective held up her index finger and the older woman nodded, closing the door behind her.

"We don't have to say goodbye this time if you don't want to." Olivia began.

"Will you come to visit?" Nathan asked suddenly in a small voice.

"Do you want me to?" Olivia asked him in the same quiet voice.

"Yes," he said at once.

Olivia gave him a small grin. "Then I'll come by as often as I can."

Nathan nodded and followed Mrs. Collins into the house. Just before the door closed, he turned around. "I wish you could adopt me, Olivia," he said, leaving a very stunned Olivia on the doorstep.

-x-

Olivia unlocked the front door of her home with a distracted twist. Nathan would be more than fine at the Loving Home as Mrs. Collins cared for each and every child as her own. His well-being wasn't the issue bothering Olivia at the moment. Mr. Jackson's and Nathan's words were swirling through head, egging an idea she was burying for a week now.

She closed the door behind her, still processing the thought that had come back to her with a vengeance. She hung up her jacket and scarf, turning her attention to her family. Melinda and Jasmine sat on the couch laughing at Ugly Betty.

They looked up at her with matching smiles.

"Hey, Mom."

"Good evening, baby. Your plate's in the microwave," Melinda said to her.

Olivia smiled her thanks and washed her hands before grabbing her food and perching on a stool at the counter. She listened to the television with half and ear while she ate. Halfway through her meal a particularly loud laugh from Jasmine had her eyes snapping up to look at the couch. For just a second, she thought she saw Nathan sandwiched in between Melinda and Jasmine with his eyes alight with joy. With just a blink, the vision was gone and she decided to voice her idea with her family before thinking about it any further. Olivia eyes dropped to her plate, she was surprised to see she had finished the entire meal.

She rinsed the dish before coming into the living room, standing just to the side of the television screen. "Jazz, could you mute that for a couple of minutes?" she tilted her head toward the screen behind her.

Jasmine didn't look up from the screen, leaning forward a bit at the new scene. "But it's the winter premiere," she protested.

"Jasmine, you Tivo everything. Please turn off the TV for five minutes," Olivia said exasperatedly.

Jasmine looked at her mom, noting how worn down she look and quickly complied with her request.

Melinda noticed her tone and appearance much quicker. She sat up looking at Olivia with concern. "What's going on, Liv?"

"I want to adopt Nathan," Olivia announced and waited for their reactions.

"Nathan Phelps?" Melinda asked just to clarify. She remembered the little boy well.

"Yes," Olivia confirmed.

Melinda looked confused. "I thought you said he got a family after the trial. What happened?"

"Well, he was put back into the system today."

"What?"

"The Jacksons couldn't handle his emotional problems and decided he was too much of a hassle after they suddenly got pregnant."

Melinda shook her head. "That's horrible."

"I know. Fortunately, I've was able to get him put in this nice group home in a good neighborhood and I've known the woman that runs it for years." She looked at her fiancé's concentrating face with apprehension. "So, what do you think?"

"I think it's a great idea, Liv."

"Really?"

"We need to have a deeper discussion but yes, really." She kissed Olivia deeply. She broke the kiss and looked at her still silent daughter. "Don't you think so, Jasmine?"

"No," the teen said simply.

Olivia's heart dropped and Melinda gave their daughter a surprised and disapproving look.

"It's not cool that you go and get me a little brother when I'm about to go off to college." Jasmine crossed her arms over her chest with a mock pout.

"You little…" Olivia crossed the room quickly, ruffling Jasmine's hair.

"Hey, hey!" Jasmine protested falling backward on the couch, hoping to escape Olivia's hands. "You know it takes me forever to get my curls to lay down." she grinned.

"I don't care. You deserved it after making me think you didn't want a sibling." Olivia tugged at one of the curls, watching it spring back in place.

Melinda just laughed at the two of them. Her smile slowly dropped when she saw the sly look passed between Olivia and Jasmine. She backed away from them, holding up her index finger in warning. "You stop it right there."

"What?" they asked at the same time with totally unconvincing innocent expressions.

"You know wha-" the rest of Melinda's statement became a shriek as Olivia and Jasmine pounced, tickling her mercilessly.

They continued to tickle the woman despite her threats of being grounded and withholding sex. Although, the latter threat got Jasmine to pause for a second.

Just then Jasmine heard her one of specialized ringtones and which slowed her attack on her mother yet again. She got up from the floor, hurrying back to couch where she left her phone.

"Hey you." Jasmine quickly walked into the corner of the room, grinning widely at the voice on the other end. "Yea, I just need to tell my mothers where I'll be and I'll meet you outside in say ten minutes?" she said and ended the call.

She heard a bedroom door close up the hallway and knew her parents weren't in the living room anymore. "Ma? Mom?" she knocked on the door.

Jasmine shuddered a little at the low moan she got in response. "Yet another thing I could have gone my entire life without hearing," she muttered to herself and went in search of a pen and paper to let her mothers know she was out with a friend and would be back home before curfew.

-x-

Both women collapsed onto the bed, breathing erratically. Olivia pulled the sheet from the bottom of the bed, wrapping it around their forms. Melinda into her arms while Olivia tangled their legs together. "What do you really think of adopting Nathan?" she asked after a few minutes of silence.

"You always did have the most interesting pillow talk, Liv."

Olivia rolled her eyes and nipped Melinda's shoulder. "Well?" she asked again.

"I think it's a wonderful idea and you know that I had planned to have more children before Cole was killed," Melinda started.

"But?" Olivia prompted.

Melinda sighed. "_But_ I'm not sure we'd provide the right type of stability that Nathan needs in his life with our hectic schedules."

"I think we'd be much more stable because we are putting his needs first and we know what to expect from his behavior," Olivia countered gently.

"That's true," Melinda said. "Maybe we should spend some time with him one on one and see if he'd even like us as a family," she suggested.

Olivia beamed. "It's that type of deep consideration that let's me know that Nathan could only benefit from us adopting him."

"Okay, but let's not put the cart before the horse. First we need to file the papers with the court."

"Filing the papers will be the easy part." Olivia held Melinda tighter in her arms, kissing her shoulder lovingly.

"It's not like you don't enjoy a challenge," Melinda said softly. The last of her statement became a soft yawn.

"It'll be worth it to see the name Nathan Benson on an official form," Olivia said thickly, succumbing to the pull of the Sandman.

-End of Chapter Three-

* * *

Thanks so much for reading!

Oh, quick question: Would anyone be interested in seeing who I've cast as the various original characters? Just tell me in a review or message.

Until next time! ^_^


	4. Shaken, Not Stirred

**Title: **The Art of Breaking and Healing (Chapter 4: Shaken, Not Stirred)

**Fandom:** Law and Order: Special Victims Unit

**Pairing:** established Olivia/Melinda

**Author:** Mirandyscrow

**Rating:** Pg-13 to R

**Summary: **Life with our favorite detective and Medical Examiner is full of obstacles as they juggle crime, family, and love. Olivia/Melinda. Melivia. Yes, femslash! Don't like it? Don't read it, por favor.

**Spoilers:** Blast

**Archive:** Sure if you really want it. Lol, it would be a surprise to me, just ask my permission first. (It's nice when people ask)

**Disclaimer:** Law and Order: SVU belongs to Dick Wolf, NBC and anyone else that would possibly have any claim to the show or its franchise. Any and all other brand names, songs, schools, etc. belong to their respective owners. I'm only writing this story for entertainment purposes. Please don't sue; I only own a considerable amount of debt in student loans to offer you. :P

**Author's Note:** See the first chapter for full Author's Notes.

Big thanks to emploding at LJ for being an awesome beta and deciding to take on my ignorance. Any and all careless mistakes I claim as my own.

Special thanks to LegaspiWeaver (docwarnerfan) for all her help!

LaSherricka: As you can see i'm still alive. :P (Someone has to finish this story) Okay, I apologize for your injury but really how did you hurt your hand? Lmao. I wouldn't let you get that big. I guess I'll have to start giving you diet cake or something. So far that balcony scene has been my favorite one to write. Merci beaucoup. (Yeah, I can do that. I'm one-sixteenth French.) Eh, send all the hate mail and update threats you want, they'll keep me going. :)

* * *

Melinda watched Elliot walk out of the morgue with a little more determination in his step, the news of Carly Hunter's medical problem urging him forward. She nodded her head decisively for the task she volunteered for and tugged off the latex gloves. The M.E. went into her office, shut the blinds, and quickly changed out of her scrubs. She'd just smoothed down the olive colored sweater when her cell phone rang.

She found the device in her purse and looked at the display. With a smile, she answered the phone. "Hey," she said as her hand unconsciously fell to the engagement ring on the chain around her neck.

"Hey yourself. I thought I'd call since I'm not testifying." Olivia's voice filtered through the phone warmly. "Are we still on for lunch?" she asked.

"Unfortunately I'll have to take a rain check," Melinda responded with a sigh.

"Oh?" Olivia asked.

"I have to tell some parents that their kidnapped daughter has leukemia," Melinda replied dejectedly.

Olivia was silent for a few moments on the other line. "Why do we do this again, Mel?"

"Because someone has to and we both love our jobs," Melinda said simply.

"I just needed to be reminded," Olivia replied. "Will the little girl be okay?"

"If we find her in time she should make a full recovery."

"They'll find her, Mel," Olivia said.

"I hope so," Melinda said.

"I know so," Olivia told her with conviction. She noticed Elizabeth Donnelly coming towards her and was suddenly struck with an idea. "I love you, baby. Talk to you when you get a break."

"Love you more," Melinda said, hanging up the phone.

-x-

Olivia closed her phone and turned her attention to the approaching judge. "Your honor, how are you today?" she asked, falling into step with the blonde.

Liz barely paused, raising an eyebrow. "Olivia, no need to be so formal. I attended your engagement party and I'm currently not in court." She glanced at her watch and quickened her steps. "But I am due for it in six minutes."

"Well, I was wondering if you would join me for a late lunch to discuss some legal advice?" Olivia inquired, easily keeping the judge's pace.

The judge didn't halt her stride but did throw the detective a surprised look. "You haven't done something to raise Melinda's ire so soon have you?" she teased.

"Nope I've been a perfect angel," Olivia responded with an innocent smile.

"I highly doubt that," Liz said. "In any case, I can't today but I've got a gap in my schedule tomorrow. How about the bistro on 23rd for two o'clock?"

Olivia nodded, watching the blonde disappear behind the oak door. She walked back up the hallway, deciding to just grab a sandwich from the deli on the way back to the squad, since she now had a lunch date with another stack of paperwork.

-x-

Melinda felt an overwhelming wave of relief that Carly wasn't being held by a pedophile. On top of the little girl having cancer she didn't need to have her innocence stolen by a random sicko. Unfortunately, like most parents in this situation, Jake Hunter was willing to do anything not to anger the kidnapper and refused to listen to reason. Melinda knew the risks of civilians handling kidnappings by themselves and she'd spent the last thirty minutes trying to convince him to let her call Elliot. Once Jake left to go collect the money, she knew she would have to just act without their knowledge.

"Pamela, where's your bathroom?" she asked the distraught woman to her left.

The other woman looked confused for a second. "It's down the hall first door on your left," Pamela answered.

"Thank you," Melinda said graciously. She strode up the hallway, looking for potential vantage points that the kidnapper would use to look inside the house. She was happy to see the bathroom window frosted and immediately pulled out her phone, hitting four on her speed dial.

"Elliot we have a situation," she said. She quickly explained the demands of the kidnapper and hung up. She glanced at her watch, noting that she didn't have enough time to call Olivia without suspicion. She sighed, flushed the toilet and ran the tap for a few seconds before exiting the bathroom.

-x-

Elliot clenched his cell phone in his hand while his mind ran a mile a minute. He was glad to finally have a lead on the abduction of Carly Hunter, but it put everyone involved in a bind. He needed to act fast before Jake Hunter returned home with the ransom. He heard the tell tale sound of his partners footsteps and hurriedly pasted a neutral expression on his face. Unfortunately, it wasn't quick enough as Olivia's sharp eyes caught it immediately.

Olivia slowed her steps as she approached her desk. "What's wrong?"

"How come you aren't in court?" Elliot asked, deflecting the question.

"Jerkin hung himself without my input," Olivia said. Cindy Jerkin revealed it was her father not the classmate she originally accused to be her rapist. He had been abusing her for several years and she'd finally had enough. Ultimately, it was revealed that Micheal Jerkin didn't like strong-willed women so Olivia's sheer presence in the courtroom put him in a fit of rage. His shouts of how women should be controlled and how Olivia herself was a 'self-righteous dyke' didn't go over too well with the jury.

"So, who was that on the phone?" she asked, hanging her coat on the back of her chair.

"That's great, Liv. It couldn't have happened to a nicer guy," Elliot said distractedly. He glanced at his watch and stood, turning toward the Captain's office.

Spending seven years partnered with someone you know when they are trying to cover up something. Olivia walked forward, catching him by the arm. "Why are you avoiding my questions? Is there something I need to know?" she asked him.

Elliot paused, rubbing a hand across the back of his neck. "Maybe you should come with me," he said, continuing to the office. "Captain, we have a situation," he began, not bothering to knock. "I just got a call from Melinda-"

"Why didn't she call the squad?" Olivia interrupted. She immediately began thinking the worst.

Elliot ignored her question and barreled on. "The kidnapper contacted them and he's got visual on the house."

"Do we know if there are bugs inside?" Captain Cragen asked.

"No, we don't." Elliot said regretfully. "All we do know is that they threatened to kill Carly if the cops show up or if anyone leaves which is the usual rant."

Cragen glanced at the slightly pale Olivia. "Olivia, sit down." She complied instantly and he looked to Elliot, "Alright we need some undercovers to canvas the neighborhood and we've got to find a way for you to get in that house."

Olivia snapped out of her trance. "Captain…"

Cragen held up a hand. "I already know what you're going to say Olivia so don't. You know I can't let you out there with Melinda involved."

Olivia scowled, knowing he was right. She stood from her chair and leveled Elliot with a glare. "I want an update every hour, Stabler." She left the office.

"Don't worry about her," Cragen said, pointing to Olivia's sulking form. "Take Fin and get Carly and Melinda back where they belong safely."

"Yes, Captain," Elliot said, exiting the office. "Fin, you're with me," he said before stopping at his desk. He grabbed his coat and started out of the bullpen.

"El," Olivia called out, rotating in her chair. She waited until he turned around so he would be able to read her expression completely. "Bring her back to me unharmed."

Fin looked at them curiously.

"I'll explain on the way," Elliot said to the other man as they headed to the elevator.

-x-

When Jake Hunter returned to see Elliot and Ruben Morales staked out in the kitchen, he was furious. "What the hell-" he started, his face immediately flushing a deep red.

Elliot moved quickly. He pulled Jake into the kitchen and out of the view the windows. Jake snatched his arm out of Elliot's grip and whirled around to face Melinda. "How dare you!" he spat. "I told you I wouldn't put my daughter at risk."

"Look, we know how to handle these kinds of situations," Elliot said, bringing the attention to him.

"I'm not talking to you," Jake said to Elliot but didn't take his eyes off Melinda. He pointed an accusing finger at Melinda. "If Carly dies because one of them slips up it's on your head," he said.

Melinda looked at his finger slowly. She stifled the urge to break it and met his eyes in a piercing gaze. "I'm willing to accept that," she said. "I know I'm right about this. Handling this kidnapping yourself is ill-advised."

"Do you have children, Dr. Warner?" Pamela's soft tone stopped Jake's furious response.

"Yes, I have a daughter," Melinda said. "I can't begin to know what you're experiencing but I do know that if Jasmine was ever taken I'd want to do everything in my power to keep her safe. I'd also want someone to talk me off the cliff like I'm doing for you now." she tossed the last sentence at Mr. Hunter.

Pamela nodded before glancing at Elliot. "And you, Detective?"

"I have four kids and I agree with Dr. Warner," Elliot said sincerely.

Pamela looked at her husband with imploring eyes. "Jake, we need to let them do their jobs."

Jake looked back and forth between the other two adults before looking at his wife. "Fine," he said, gritting his teeth. "I'll be in my office until he calls back," he grumped and left the room.

"I apologize for my husband," Pamela said to Melinda and Elliot.

Melinda waved her hand dismissively. She expected his reaction as soon as she thought to call Elliot. "It's fine. I understand that you're both stressed because of this," she replied. She glanced at her watch, wondering what Olivia was up to.

"Go ahead," Elliot said, nodding at Melinda. "Call her. I'm sure she's going crazy with worry," he said as if he could read her mind.

"Your daughter?" Pamela asked curiously.

"No, my fiancé," Melinda said.

"Your…oh, you're…um…" the woman trailed off and averted her eyes.

"Is that a problem?" Melinda asked, raising an amused eyebrow at Pamela.

"Of course not. I just didn't think you were…you know," Pamela said waving her hands slightly. "Yes, you should put your wife's mind at ease," she finished and walked into her husband's study.

Melinda walked back to living room for privacy. She was careful not to walk into the path of the open windows. She took out her phone and hit number one on her speed dial. The phone only rang once.

"Mel?" Olivia asked immediately.

Melinda couldn't stop the smile that crossed her face. "Hey, Liv," she said softly.

"You don't know how happy I am to hear your voice," Olivia said with a relieved sigh.

"Probably not near as happy as I am to hear yours."

"I wish you could have called me sooner."

"We were waiting on another phone call. I couldn't risk missing something else," Melinda said.

"I know," Olivia responded. "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine if not a little bored," Melinda said.

Olivia chuckled softly.

The Hunter's house phone rang in the background. "I have to go, Liv. I love you," Melinda said regretfully.

"I love you more," Olivia said, trying to keep the worry and sadness from her voice. "Be safe," she added and waited for Melinda to hang up the phone. When she heard the tiny click, she closed her own with a sigh.

Pamela rushed passed the M.E. as fast as her legs could carry her the short distance to the phone. She automatically pressed the speaker button on the handset. "Hello," she said breathlessly. The room was filled with tell tale sound of a connection signal.

"Where's your fax machine?" Melinda asked quickly.

"It's in my office," Jake said, already going into the next room. Melinda and Pamela rushed from the living room after him just in time for the fax to come through.

Jake took the paper from the machine and read it aloud. "Go to the garage now. Put the money in the trunk."

"He knows we have a car?" Pamela questioned, confused. "He must have seen us drive in and out."

"Well, maybe someone saw him," Melinda suggested. "Is there a garage attendant or security cameras?"

Pamela shook her head, regrettably. "No."

Jake continued reading the note, "Drive to 89th and West End there's a cell phone in a bag under the dumpster; find it and press redial. We'll tell you where to drive." His eyes darted from the paper and handed it to Melinda. "You better read this," he said.

Melinda read the bottom of the note and only one thought went through her mind: **_Liv is going to flip._ She walked into the kitchen where Elliot was and handed him the note. "We have a new development," she told him. She crossed her arms and waited for his reaction.

"The Doc brings the money alone," Elliot read the last sentence on the paper as if he couldn't believe those were the words actually printed there. "No way, you're not doing this," he said at once.

Melinda lifted an eyebrow. "I can take care of myself."

"Well, no offense but med school doesn't prepare you for something like this," Elliot argued. There was no way he was going to face down a furious Olivia if anything happened to her fiancé.

"The Air Force did. They paid for medical school," Melinda explained. "I did two tours at Ramstein during Desert Storm. I know how to handle myself around men with guns."

Elliot looked at her surprised for a few seconds. Finally, he placed his foot on one of the kitchen chairs, removing his ankle holster. He held the small handgun out to Melinda. "Take this," he said. "Take it," he insisted when she made no move to do so.

Melinda looked at the gun in his hand but still didn't attempt to take it. "It'll be okay," she said.

"That may be but I'm not going to have Olivia all over my ass for sending you in without protection," Elliot said.

"I am not taking that gun," she told him evenly.

"Alright, then you're not going out there alone."

"I had no intention of doing that, Detective," Melinda said plainly.

-x-

Olivia hadn't moved from her desk since Melinda ended their phone call. She unclipped the phone from her hip just to be sure that she hadn't missed any messages or calls from Melinda. There of course weren't any. She shook her head at her unease she felt when she considered her fiancé. She felt silly as she put it back in the case. Her worries were coming from nowhere than her own meandering thoughts. She couldn't shake the feeling that this was not the end of the entire ordeal. She just talked with Melinda and everything was fine.

She tapped her pencil against her desk, trying to bring her mind back onto the reports in front of her. She dropped the pencil and rubbed her eyes tiredly. When her phone vibrated against her hip, she showed no shame as she snatched up the device. She deflated slightly when she saw the text was from Jasmine and not Melinda.

'_Can I go 2 Mila's house?'_ It read.

Olivia's fingers hovered over the keys. She considered letting Jasmine know what was happening but she quickly batted the thought away. There was no use in worrying their daughter unnecessarily. _'K, make sure u call 2 check in when u get there.'_ She replied.

'_Will do.' _Jasmine sent back.

Captain Cragen leaned out of his office door. "Olivia, why don't you head on home? Sitting here stewing isn't going to change anything."

"If it's all the same to you Captain. I'd rather stay until the ransom is finished," she said, turning her cell phone around in her hands. Her desk phone rang and she answered it immediately. "Benson…what! Where?" She scribbled down the address. "You're dead if there's a mark on her, Stabler."

"Olivia, what happened?" Cragen asked her, walking further into the bullpen.

She stood, putting on her leather jacket. "The perp requested that Melinda make the drop off, but the night guard interrupted the exchange. They didn't get the girl."

"Dammit," Cragen said. "Okay, let's go. I'm driving." He grabbed his coat and car keys, heading for the exit. Olivia was hot on his heels.

-x-

Elliot hung up with a sigh. He was not looking forward to Olivia's arrival. Glancing around the scene, he found Melinda perched against the trunk of her car deep in thought. "You sure you okay?" he asked softly.

"I'm fine for the fifth time," Melinda answered with annoyance. "I'm just mad that we couldn't get Carly." She braced her hands on her knees and stood. "Why do you keep asking me that?" She glanced at him curiously.

"Olivia's on her way," he said.

"She threatened you," Melinda guessed.

"Got it in one, Doc," Elliot replied. He saw Cragen's car come to a stop just beside the CSU van and he resisted the urge to groan.

Olivia had arrived.

She hopped out of the car and rushed toward Melinda and Elliot. "Mel!" she exclaimed, checking the other woman over. "Are you okay?" she wrapped her arms around her lover.

"I'm fine," Melinda said, accepting the hug she was swept up in.

"What happened?" Cragen asked, getting everyone's attention back to the situation at hand.

"The security guard boned us," Elliot reported annoyed.

"He was doing his job," Cragen responded. They passed the security guard, relaying his story to one of the uniformed officers. His face conveyed that he was thoroughly sorry that his actions could have resulted in a little girl's life.

"Look the taker knows we're in on it. Now he can cut his losses, kill Carly and walk away from it all," Elliot said.

"He's not going to walk away from all this money," Melinda reminded him, raising the tan bag in her hands.

"Captain!" Ryan O'Halloran called from the middle of the warehouse. He hurried over to them.

"Tell me you have something," Cragen said hopefully.

"Maybe," Ryan said, holding up the vial.

"What's that? Pebbles?" Elliot asked, squinting at the container in Ryan's head.

"Sodium Chloride," the CSU tech said with an assured nod.

Elliot waited expectantly. "And that's…?"

"It's salt," Olivia said to Elliot.

"Rock salt more specifically. Like for melting ice." Melinda came forward, pulling the bottle from O'Halloran's hand. She turned it around. "Where did you find this?"

"They were in the tire all over the ground in the marks the tire made in the pavement."

"And you can't get this much just riding around in the snow," Melinda voiced her thoughts.

O'Halloran nodded. "My guess is he's been keeping the car at a plant that makes it."

"Is there anyway to track it?" Olivia asked.

Melinda handed the vial back to the CSU tech before he answered.

"Possibly. I'll let you know what I find." O'Halloran accepted the sample from Melinda and walked away.

"Keep us posted," Cragen said as he passed.

Elliot sighed, looking through the garage yet again. "We got to tell Carly's parents what happened."

"Do you want me to come with you?" Olivia asked Melinda. She was hesitant to let the other woman out of her sight.

"No, I'll meet you at the station and we can go home as soon as we're done," Melinda said.

-x-

"What a day," Olivia said as she walked through the front door of their home. She placed her and Melinda's coats on the hanger beside the door.

"You're telling me," Melinda agreed. She went straight to the couch, reclining back with a heavy sigh. She never thought that when she woke up today she would have spent her day with a little girl's life in her hands. The Hunters had reacted as expected when she and Elliot returned to let them know the money drop had been unsuccessful. Their words did nothing to quell the large sense of failure she felt for making the bold moves that spooked the kidnapper and possibly alerted the security guard to their location. She rolled her neck to relieve the knot of tension and let her head fall back onto the couch. All she wanted was a strong drink to numb her thoughts, but she'd settle for a good night's sleep.

Olivia walked behind the couch, massaging Melinda's tense shoulders.

"That feels so good," Melinda groaned and pushed the thoughts to the back of her mind.

"It was kind of the idea," Olivia said, pressing her thumbs firmly against the other woman's shoulder blades.

"Job well done," Melinda drawled thickly.

Olivia slowed down her ministrations and bent low, talking softly into Melinda's ear. "Tell you what. How about you go upstairs, take a long, hot bath and when I come up I'll give you a full body massage?"

"That sounds perfect after a day like this," Melinda said. She turned her head and captured Olivia's lips in a loving kiss before headed up the stairs.

Jasmine came out of her room with her headphones blasting in her ears. She and Melinda nearly collided. Jasmine stopped mid-step and removed her ear buds. "Hey, Ma."

"Hey baby," Melinda replied with a yawn and disappeared in her room.

She watched her mother's departure with a confused frown and went into the kitchen. "What's wrong with, Ma?" Jasmine asked Olivia. "She looks really tired."

"Today was a really long day," Olivia began. She told Jasmine everything she knew.

"Wow," Jasmine said after the information sunk in.

"Yeah," Olivia said trailing her fingers across the counter.

"Alright, I'm going to get to bed. Can't be falling asleep during debate practice," the teen said, standing.

"Wait a minute. How was your day?" Olivia asked.

"It was nowhere near as eventful as yours. I'll tell you about it tomorrow. Just go tend to Ma." Jasmine came around the counter and hugged Olivia. "Goodnight, mom."

"Night, Jazz," Olivia returned, releasing her daughter. She checked all the doors and windows before setting the security system and headed upstairs. When she entered her bedroom, Melinda was just stepping out of the bathroom. She was clad only in a white terry cloth robe and her curls were pinned up.

"Go ahead and relax while I take a quick shower," Olivia suggested.

Melinda only nodded with another yawn. She dropped the robe to the floor and climbed onto the bed.

Olivia came out of the bathroom naked, holding a bottle of massage oil in her hands. She headed straight for the dresser, slipping on a pair of black boyshorts and a matching tank top. She spied Melinda's abandoned iPod next to the small vanity mirror and placed it on the speakers. The first notes of Ludovico Einaudi's _Primavera_ flowed through the room and she smiled.

She got on the bed and straddled Melinda's upper thighs. After, pouring a moderate amount of the oil in her hands, she rubbed them together to warm it. As she applied it gently down the center of Melinda's smooth back the light lavender scent was released.

Melinda inhaled deeply and kept her eyes closed. At the first rub to her lower back, she melted into the bed with a moan. Olivia pressed down, moving her thumbs up the middle of her back in tight circles. "Baby, you're so tense," she commented.

"Not for very long if you keep that up," Melinda replied, reveling in the varying amounts of pressure Olivia used across her back. She felt her tension slip away and used the soothing melody of Einaudi's piano to just let her thoughts drift.

She was nearly asleep when Olivia spoke quietly, "Alright turn over and sit on the edge of the bed."

Melinda sluggishly did as requested, looking curious as Olivia kneeled in front of her. Olivia lovingly lifted her right foot, massaging from her heel to caressing each toe. Melinda reclined back on the bed with a happy sigh while Olivia repeated the action on the left. She tickled the older woman's heel when she finished.

Melinda couldn't stop the giggle that escaped at the action and she sat up to glare at Olivia. "You know I hate that."

Olivia smiled back winningly. "I know." She placed a kiss on Melinda's shin in apology.

"That smile isn't always going to save you," Melinda teased the detective lightly.

Olivia's smiled widened. "I know that too."

"Just so we're clear," Melinda said with a smile of her own. The day was now just a distant memory in her mind. Her lover's caring hands had chased away the frustration and stress, only leaving her blanketed by love and security. She never wanted the feeling to end. "I don't believe you've touched my entire body yet," she said, brazenly. She lifted her leg and placed it on Olivia's right shoulder, tugging her closer with a slight press of her heel.

Olivia kissed the calf resting near her head. "How careless of me," she said with a smirk and finished the massage.

-x-

After the events of yesterday, Olivia was very tempted to call Judge Donnelly and cancel their lunch date. Melinda encouraged her to keep it, saying that she had a good feeling about the meeting. She was glad she listened. Every time she thought about the teen being apart of her family she became giddy.

The last two weeks of any time they haven't already dedicated to their jobs, she and Melinda spent exhausting all the resources they had, trying to get Nathan in their custody as soon as possible. Just as the detective originally suspected, filing the papers was the easiest part of the entire process. Getting someone to consider her case without prejudice seemed to be the hard part. Olivia hoped Elizabeth might have some help so Nathan's adoption could go more smoothly.

So here she was waiting patiently for the other woman to show up. Liz called about thirty minutes earlier, informing her that she'd gotten caught up by one of her 'incompetent assistants' and would be there as soon as possible. Olivia had decided to go ahead and flag down the waitress when she saw Liz approaching out the corner of her eye.

"Sorry I'm late," the blonde said as she sat down. She placed her purse on the floor beside her chair before turning her attention on Olivia.

"It's no worry, really," Olivia reassured her with a dismissive wave of her hand. "I haven't even put in my drink order."

A young, perky auburn haired girl stopped by their table at just that moment. "Hi, my name is Missy and I'll be your server today. What would you two ladies like to start off to drink?" she glanced at Elizabeth expectantly.

"I'll have a diet coke," the judge said.

"Okay." Missy nodded. "And for you, sweetie?" she asked Olivia in a flirty tone.

"I'll have lemonade," Olivia said completely unaware of the interest Missy paid her.

Missy beamed. "I'll leave you to look over your menus and I'll be back shortly with your drinks." She sauntered away.

Elizabeth watched her leave amused at the extra sway in her hips she added.

Olivia's attention was on her menu. She met the other woman's eyes when she felt the gaze flick to her. "What?" she asked.

"You've got an admirer," Liz commented, tossing her head in Missy's direction.

Olivia didn't follow the older woman's gaze. "I'm very happily engaged," she said and went back to her menu.

Elizabeth studied Olivia for a moment before she spoke, "You're going to break a lot of hearts on your wedding day," she said, flipping over her own menu.

"Is this the part when you tell me you'll be one of them?" Olivia chuckled.

"No, you're attractive but women aren't my cup of tea. My little dalliances in college were enough," Liz said frankly.

Olivia's head snapped up with quickly widening eyes.

Missy came back to their table with the drinks. She bent low, giving Olivia a perfect view down her shirt as she set down the drinks. She grabbed two straws from her apron and dropped them on the table. She removed her notebook from her apron next, standing with her pen poised to write. "Are you ready to order or do you need more time?" she asked pleasantly.

"We'll need a little more time," Olivia said distractedly. She tried to stop the thoughts of a young Elizabeth Donnelly that desperately wanted to stay burrowed in her subconscious.

"Alright, I'll give you a few more minutes," Missy said, a little disappointed that Olivia didn't seem to pay her any attention.

Liz dropped her straw into her drink and took a long sip. "So, why did you ask me here today?"

The detective shook off her shock and said, "I want to adopt Nathan Phelps."

"I'm assuming we're talking about the same Nathan Phelps I released barely a month ago?"

"The very same," Olivia sighed, swirling her own straw around in the glass of lemonade.

"What happened to his foster family?"

"They gave him back."

Liz's face took on a bewildered expression. "Gave him…? But you picked them personally didn't you?"

"Yes," Olivia said sadly.

"Olivia, answer this for me." Liz picked up her menu. "Are you trying to adopt that little boy because you feel guilty about him being returned?"

"No," Olivia said without hesitation, "I can't explain it really." She sipped her lemonade. "I cared for Nathan the second I laid eyes on him. While I followed procedure every step of the way, a part of me screamed I should try and keep Nathan as my son. Finding the Jacksons helped everything else fall into place." She lifted her eyes. "Now that I have another chance to make things right, I'm going to do everything in my power to make things right. He will be where he belongs."

Elizabeth smiled after hearing the other woman's passionate speech. "That's all I needed to hear." She retrieved a business card and pen out of her purse. "I have quite a few favors pending," she revealed and held out the card. "This is Judge Taylor's number. Tell him Liz said 'hello' when you present your case."

Olivia took the card reverently. "Thank you so much."

"Don't thank me just yet," Liz said, picking up her the menu. "This will only get your foot in the door. All the legal tape could take-"

"Weeks and maybe even months. I know. We've been getting the same spiel from every judge and lawyer that's turned us down flat," Olivia finished for her.

Liz put down her menu. "Don't worry too much over this, Olivia. You and Melinda are great parents. Any fool can see that."

"I wish all the fools weren't judges," Olivia muttered.

Liz cleared her throat pointedly.

"Present company excluded of course," Olivia amended.

"Thank you."

They turned their attention back to the menus in front of them without another word. A soft ringing broke through the lull in the conversation, causing both women reached for their pockets at the same time.

Olivia looked up from her phone. "It's mine," she said, putting the device to her ear. "Benson…Jasmine…what? Okay, I'm coming to get you."

"What wrong?" the judge asked at the suddenly distraught woman.

"Melinda's late picking up Jasmine. She's never late without calling. I'll have to meet with you later." Olivia left some money on the table for to cover her food and Liz's, grabbed her jacket and headed out to the door with purpose. She walked across the street to her car, quickly dialing Melinda's number. It rang twice before going to voicemail, so she tried again. This time it just went straight to voicemail. Olivia was getting increasingly worried. She got into her car and pulled into traffic.

All too soon, she pulled into the parking lot of Jasmine's school. She thanked one of the other parents for staying with her daughter until she arrived and called Melinda again, then the Captain.

"Cragen." came the gruff greeting.

"Captain, have you heard anything from Elliot and Melinda?"

"I'm at their location right now, Olivia," he said cryptically.

"Are they okay?" she asked.

"Olivia, I have to go..." the man was obviously ignoring her question.

"Don, are they okay?" Olivia demanded. It was silent on the other end of the phone for a few seconds and her heart dropped to the bottom of her stomach.

A long sigh preceded his gentle response. "Melinda and Elliot are in a hostage situation."

She froze at the words, they seemed so far away and garbled. They hardly seemed like English at all. "What?" she breathed.

"Do not come here, Olivia. I promise you I'll diffuse this as soon as possible," he said before hanging up.

Olivia lowered the phone in a daze, still trying to process the call.

"Mom, what's wrong?" Jasmine asked in a panic. She'd never seen her mother this shaken up before and it scared her.

Olivia was brought back to the present by the sound of her daughter's frightened voice. "Elliot and Melinda are stuck inside a bank as hostages."

"What are we going to do? Can you save them?" Jasmine's two questions just barely overlapped each other with the speed they were asked.

"Cragen told me to stay away," Olivia responded in a low tone, turning the key in the ignition until the car roared to life.

Jasmine looked at the fierce determination in Olivia's eyes and reached for her seat belt. "You're not going to do that are you?"

"Like hell," Olivia growled. She waited until she heard the tiny click of Jasmine's seatbelt and peeled out of the parking lot. The detective grabbed her walkie-talkie telling any dispatcher her license plate number and how she was rushing to a hostage situation. She knew the Captain would have her ass for it later but she was not taking the chance of being held back for a minute more.

She expertly moved the Mustang GT through traffic. Her fine tuned reflexes stopped her from nearly having two wrecks. She arrived just on the other side of the barricade of police cars in only fifteen minutes. For Olivia it was still too long of a trip. The engine barely shut off before Olivia and Jasmine hopped out of the car.

They scanned the sea of blue uniforms for any familiar face. Olivia spotted Don just a second before Jasmine did. The detective pointed toward the front of the blockade, grabbing Jasmine's hand and rushing forward. She ducked under the police tape and nearly broke a young officer nose with the force in which she shoved her badge in his face. He paled and stepped aside, deciding wisely not to question the presence of the civilian attached to her side.

"I told you to stay away," Don Cragen said by the way of a greeting.

"You knew I wouldn't before you hung up the phone," she responded, looking at the building in front of her intensely as if trying to see through the brick and plaster by sheer force of will.

The Captain inclined his head slightly. "I know."

"What's happened so far?" Olivia asked.

"The banker's son tried to get the money again. He decided robbing the same bank where his father works would be the best way to go," Cragen reported tersely.

"Has anyone made contact?" Olivia asked almost desperately. "Maybe we can negotiate with hi-" A few muffled rapid shots, interrupting her sentence. She saw Jasmine moved out of her peripheral and moved on pure instinct. She grabbed her daughter in a tight hold.

"Let me go. I need to see Ma!" Jasmine struggled with tears welling up in her eyes. The sound of gunshots made the whole situation all too real. She'd already lost one parent to a hostage situation and she refused to lose another.

The walkie-talkie at Cragen's side crackled to life at his side. "The hostages are coming out, sir." Just moments later a flood of people rushed from the bank.

Olivia looked into the crowd, hoping to see Melinda among them. She wasn't and neither was Elliot. Most likely one of them had decided to play the hero. She didn't know how long it was until the glass in the double doors of the bank shattered. The officers scrambled aside while task force held their positions. A single, loud pop was heard from inside the building and the SWAT team wasted no time rushing into the bank.

Olivia waited with baited breath, refusing to allow her mind conjure up a worst case scenario of what could be happening. For ten agonizing seconds, she stood on the outside waiting for an indication of the condition inside. The blood rushed through her ears and she could her heart pounding then dropping when she heard one of the officers call for the paramedics.

"No!" Jasmine cried, struggling in her mother's arms. Her efforts were in vain as Olivia held her in a nearly bruising grip.

The detective glanced over her distraught daughter's head. "Jasmine, Jasmine. Look!" she turned the teenager around to see her Melinda walking out of the building in a daze. A woman with auburn hair stopped and talked to her briefly. As soon as she reached the painted blue wood of the barricade, Olivia and Jasmine engulfed her in a tight hug.

"Melinda, what happened in there?" Olivia pulled away, checking her fiancé over. The other woman looked a little shaken but otherwise unharmed.

"I shot him," the M.E. mumbled, looking down at her bloodstained hands. "I had to. He was going to get himself killed."

"Ma?" Jasmine asked in a small voice laced with concern.

"Melinda, hey…Hey," Olivia repeated. She smiled when she got Melinda's attention and caressed her lover's face, looking deep into her eyes. "I'm sure you had no other choice. If you had you would have done something different."

Melinda blinked, looking through Olivia. She looked around the street, seeing the Captain and nodded. "I need to give my statement," she mumbled. She pulled out of her family's embrace, ignoring the chill that engulfed her body as she walked away.

"Is Ma going to be alright?" Jasmine turned to Olivia, fear swimming in the dark chocolate orbs. Eyes so much like her mother's.

"Your mother is going to be fine. She's just in a little shock right now," Olivia said. Her eyes dutifully followed Melinda's every move. "She's going to be fine," the detective said again with confidence she really didn't feel. She ran a frustrated hand through her hair when she saw the various cameras flashing on the sidelines. "I better call your grandparents before they find out about this on the evening news."

-x-

Olivia kissed Melinda's and Jasmine's foreheads before silently making her way into the kitchen for a much needed drink. Melinda and Jasmine were both finally sleeping with a little coaxing from Olivia to take a sleep aid. They deserved as rest as they could manage after the ordeal they suffered. She knew she would be too concerned about the two of them to even attempt sleep but she could deal with that. She'd gone several days without sleep all the time when she was working cases.

She was beginning to feel a little guilty for putting off the phone calls she knew were long overdue. She was expecting Melinda's family to overreact over the news. Actually that was a lie. She was expecting Melinda's mother to overreact.

She glanced at the clock, deciding that she would just leave voicemails with Melinda's brother and father. "Hey, Richard. It's Olivia I know you're in surgery but I wanted to brief you before you see the news. Melinda was in a hostage situation at Manhattan Liberty. She's okay," she said hurriedly. "Everyone's okay. She's sleeping right now and I'll have her call you the second she wakes up." She ended the call and sighed, then made a call to Calvin with roughly the same message.

She then called Melinda's grandmother. The phone rang three times when a kind voice answered on the other end. "Olivia, honey what's wrong?"

Olivia felt a little stress leave her body at the tenderness flowing through the telephone at those few words. "You're beginning to convince me that you really are a mind reader," she said.

"When you get older you'll understand that some things you just know."

Olivia grinned a little at the response. "I hope so. It would make my job a lot easier."

"Indeed it would. Now tell Gran what's wrong," the elderly woman encouraged.

"I called to tell you about what happened at work today."

"Are you okay?" the elderly woman asked at once.

"I'm fine we're both fine, but Melinda was held hostage in a bank earlier."

Silence reigned on the phone line for several seconds. "How is Jasmine?" Angela asked quietly.

Olivia sighed. "She was a little hysterical during the whole ordeal but they're both asleep now."

"I bet not without some heavy negotiation," Gran said.

"Not that heavy actually," Olivia revealed.

Gran was silent for a moment. "Then they must be worse off then they are letting you know."

Olivia sighed again, rubbing a hand down her face. "That's what I feared."

"How are you doing dear?"

"Ask me that after I call your daughter in law."

"Don't let her get to you, Olivia."

"Sometimes I can't help it; she knows just how to push my buttons," Olivia said.

"You know as well as I do that she's all bark," Gran said.

"That bark is still pretty vicious."

Gran chuckled softly. "Don't use me as an excuse. Go ahead and call her so, you can take care of your family."

"See you later, Gran," Olivia said before hanging up the phone. She steeled her nerves before dialing the seldom used number and waited for the person on the other line to pick up.

"Olivia, to what do I owe the pleasure of you call?" Leslie's rich voice came through the phone.

"I'm afraid it's not going to be a terribly pleasant conversation," Olivia started gently.

"What do you mean?" Leslie's tone dropped a several degrees.

"Before you get worked up le me just say that first and foremost Melinda is fine. We are all fine."

"Fine? Why wouldn't you be…?" Leslie sounded confused. In the background Olivia heard a reporter give a few vague details of the events at Manhattan Liberty. "Oh my god!" she heard Leslie exclaim before the line went dead.

The detective glanced to the miniature refrigerator next to the liquor cabinet. "I better have that drink."

-x-

It had barely been twenty minutes ago that Melinda's mother, Leslie, hung up on Olivia without explanation when the front door burst open. Olivia was sitting at one of the stools at the counter, staring into the amber liquid in her glass. She didn't flinch when the door slammed closed or when the uninvited guest's glare nearly burned a hole into the side of her head.

"Why didn't you call me sooner!"

"Hello to you too, Leslie," Olivia said dryly, throwing back the rest of her scotch. She resisted the urge to pour herself another helping and gave her full attention to the simmering woman in front of her. She hoped the shouting wasn't going to be the preferred volume for the older woman. She didn't want to risk Jasmine and Melinda being woken up.

"What were you thinking!"

"I'm sorry being concerned for your daughter and **_my_ daughter had me unable to give you the minute by minute update," Olivia bit out, trying to keep a rein on her anger at Leslie accusatory tone. "Now just calm down…" she began.

"Calm down! I just found out seconds before seeing the details on the news that my daughter was held in a bank at gun point."

"You hung up before I could say anymore," Olivia hissed, highly perturbed. She breathed deeply and reminded herself not to lose her temper. "Leslie, I didn't want to worry you. Can't we just agree that the important thing now is that Melinda is safe?"

"Don't give me that ridiculous sedate tone you feed to your victims at work, because I don't appreciate it. You are the one that said you could keep Melinda safe and secure, where was all the noble temperament when she was about to be shot?"

Olivia and Leslie did not always see eye to eye when it came to Melinda and normally the detective would just let the remark slide but all the emotions of the day finally settled over her and she'd decided she'd had enough. Her eyes snapped up, boring into Leslie's. "Get out," she said in a calm voice.

Leslie reared back in surprise. "Excuse me?"

"Get the hell out of my house until you can speak to me without ridicule and shouting," Olivia said, marching across the room. She threw the door open, staring the older woman down until Leslie finally left without another word.

"One day maybe we'll have a normal conversation." Olivia closed the door firmly and locked the deadbolt with a sigh and a shake of her head. "I knew she didn't change," she grumbled, letting her head fall forward onto the door with a soft thud.

"Liv?"

"Mel? What are you doing up? That pill should have knocked you out until next Saturday at least," Olivia joked halfheartedly.

"I only took half and the yelling woke me," Melinda responded with a yawn. She came further in the room, standing next to Olivia. "Was I dreaming or did you just throw my mother out of the house?"

"Yeah I did, she was insulting us. I'm not going to take that from anyone not even your moth-" Olivia was cut off by a deep kiss.

"Thank you," Melinda said as soon as the kiss ended. She held onto Olivia tightly, reveling in embrace.

Olivia ran a gentle hand through Melinda's thick curls. "You should try and get some more sleep," she said after a few more seconds.

"I'd sleep better if I had all of my family there with me," Melinda said, lacing their fingers together and leading Olivia back into the bedroom to join her and Jasmine for a nap.

-End of Chapter Four-

* * *

**Hey! You've reached the end of this chapter! Pat yourself on the back, have a virtual cookie and if you feel so inclined gimme a review. ^_^**

**Well, no one commented on the option of putting up OCs pics so I'll just leave you readers to your imaginations. Until next time! **


	5. Sweet Dreams

**Title:** The Art of Breaking and Healing (Chapter 5 Part I: Sweet Dreams…)

**Fandom:** Law and Order: Special Victims Unit

**Pairing:** established Olivia/Melinda

**Author:** Mirandyscrow

**Rating:** Pg-13 to R

**Summary:** Life with our favorite detective and Medical Examiner is full of obstacles as they juggle crime, family, and love. Olivia/Melinda. Melivia. Yes, femslash! Don't like it? Don't read it, por favor.

**Spoilers:** Blast

**Archive:** Sure if you really want it. Lol, it would be a surprise to me, just ask my permission first. (It's nice when people ask)

**Disclaimer:** Law and Order: SVU belongs to Dick Wolf, NBC and anyone else that would possibly have any claim to the show or its franchise. Any and all other brand names, songs, schools, etc. belong to their respective owners. I'm only writing this story for entertainment purposes. Please don't sue; I only own a considerable amount of debt in student loans to offer you. :P

**Author's Note:** ****Hey there! I know this chapter is long overdue but here I am! I hope you enjoy! ^_^****

Big thanks to Kerri for being an awesome beta and deciding to be the second brave soul to take on my ignorance. Any and all careless mistakes I claim as my own.

Special thanks to LegaspiWeaver for all her help!

LaSherricka:

Wow, lol. Where do I even start with this review? Well, I guess the first thing to do is to say merci beaucoup pour votre avis. Je suis heureux que je suis  
(i souhaite qu'il y ait une expression impressionnante pour kickass.) lol I'm not watching you...(puts away spy camera, lol) it was a total coincidence that this episode came on, I promise. Its one of my faves actually so I had to include it, especially since it falls on the timeline I'm using.

Yes, there's diet cake but most of it tastes like crap but my point is i'm trying to be sweet and offer it even if it isnt.

Why dont you get a profile so you'd have an email when i update and you could bug me more formally. :P (or do you just press refresh alot? :P ) Thanks for  
your review! Hope you enjoy this week's chapter.

P.S. Why are you learning Greek?

* * *

Melinda held the gun up in her hands. It was surprisingly heavy as she focused her sight across the top ridge. Daniel Hunter took his first steps toward the front door and she pulled the trigger.

"No!" Mr. Hunter groaned. It wasn't just Mr. Hunter's voice but Elliot's as well. Their voices echoed in the eerily dark bank. With the recoil from the gun, the bullet traveled just a bit too high and she nicked Daniel's femoral artery. Her heart pounded in her ears as her body went still. She was unable to believe she was about to be murderer.

"Save," Mr. Hunter gasped, "Save my son." he coughed up more blood as he struggled to breath.

Melinda shook off her shock and stood, preparing to move to Daniel. Where were the paramedics? The SWAT team? She wondered distantly. A flash blinded her momentarily and Daniel was no longer lying on the floor bleeding. It was Jasmine's body instead. She could do nothing but watch as her daughter's body turned to a sand pile that blew away to reveal a tombstone.

Melinda jolted awake. A hand came to her chest before she used it to wipe the sweat from her brow. She took deep, calming breaths to slow her heart rate. She slipped from bed, grateful that Olivia hadn't awakened.

She headed downstairs, going straight for the bottle of aged brandy in her study. She retrieved a glass and took the top off the bottle, waving it under her nose. It was a habit she picked up from her father. She sniffed deeply, picking up the sweet aroma of plums, swirling with the bite of alcohol and the smoky smell from the wood. She poured a liberal amount, downing it in one gulp. She closed her eyes, enjoying the pleasant burn as it traveled down her throat and floated across her chest.

Settling on the small couch facing her desk with a fresh glass of brandy, she stared into space and allowed the dream to come back full force. It wasn't the first time she'd had it. It'd reoccurred every night since the day she was held up inside Manhattan Liberty Bank. Sometimes she was in the bank with Olivia instead of Elliot but every time just before she could wake up, someone she loved died while she looked on helplessly.

-x-

Olivia lay in bed, staring at the ceiling. For the rest of the world, it only took a couple of weeks before you could barely even know that Melinda Warner had ever been in a hostage situation. She was the same dry witted Medical Examiner everyone knew and loved at work but at home she couldn't hide behind the fake smiles and sarcasm as easy as she did in the morgue. Home was the only place Melinda could drop her guard and leave her problems at the door. Unfortunately, that meant that she never truly talked about what happened at the bank.

Olivia didn't have to be a psychiatrist to see the blatant fear and self-hatred Melinda carried in her eyes. She unconsciously became more attuned to Melinda's sleeping habits just in case she finally wanted to talk. With a sigh, Olivia put on her slippers and robe, following Melinda's path to her office. She walked in to find her lover staring into space.

"Mel?"Olivia asked softly. "Mel?" she tried again, gently touching her lover's shoulder.

Melinda jumped slightly and turned toward Olivia. "Hey," she said, placing her now empty glass on the floor.

"You experiencing jetlag?" Olivia asked.

"What?" Melinda asked with a furrowed brow.

"From whatever trip you took because you certainly weren't here," Olivia said lightly. Her joke fell flat as expected.

"Oh," was all Melinda said.

Olivia sighed. "Mel, talk to me."

"About what?"

"You know what."

"Liv…"

"No, don't 'Liv' me. I didn't want to push but I can see that this is eating you up inside. I'm not going to let you beat yourself up anymore over this." Olivia grabbed Melinda's hand, rubbing her thumb across the knuckles. She reclined against the armrest on the couch and tugged Melinda forward to join her. Olivia held the other woman close, rubbing soothing circles on her lower back. She smiled inwardly when she felt the tension melt from Melinda's body.

"Talk to me," she suggested gently. She felt Melinda stiffen for a couple of seconds before relaxing once more. Silence reigned in the room for several moments before Olivia heard a sniffle followed by the distinct sensation of hot water droplets falling against her neck.

"It's okay," Olivia cooed, letting the other woman cry out all frustrations. The sniffles stopped eventually and she waited until there was complete silence in the room when she spoke. "What do you always tell me after a hard case?"

"You don't have to be so strong. It's never a good thing to be made of stone," they recited together.

Melinda shook her head and looked at Olivia. "But I'm okay."

"You're not," Olivia insisted. "No one is okay after shooting someone. It doesn't matter how or why you did it. You're not ever completely okay with it."

Melinda wiped away her tears and mussed the curls atop her head. "You're right."

"So, talk to someone, Mel. Anyone. While I'd like it to be me, it doesn't have to be. Have you considered talking to Huang?"

Melinda shook her head slowly. "Not since it was required."

"Maybe you should go back for a few more sessions." When her suggestion was met with silence, Olivia tried again. "Go back for a few more sessions or I'll drag you there kicking and screaming."

"Liv, you wouldn't," the M.E. stated without hesitation.

"Okay," the detective acquiesced. "I wouldn't but maybe I'd take you Disney Land," she said lightly, referring to the sneaky way they got Jasmine to go to her doctor's appointments when she was a little younger.

Melinda sat up with a laugh. Olivia cradled her face and softly kissed the remaining tears from her cheeks. Melinda's eyes slipped closed when Olivia kissed her mouth. "I love you," she muttered against her lover's lips.

"I love you more," was Olivia's response.

"Not possible," Melinda said, snuggling once again into Olivia's arms.

-x-

The next week, Melinda hoped and prayed for a case that would prolong her impending appointment with Huang. She was torn between the promise she made to Olivia and the part of herself that screamed and pleaded with her not to bare her soul to her coworker. Her love for Olivia was greater than her personal discomfort, so here she sat in the lobby, taking in the modern décor. She soon grew tired of looking at the various prints of charcoal still life that surrounded her on the walls. She wasn't even going to pretend to take an interest in the magazines to her left.

"Hello, Melinda," George Huang said as he held the door to his office open. "How are you feeling today?" he asked.

"I'm fine," she said simply, moving through the doorway and sitting on couch located near the doorway.

"But not really, right?" he said softly coming to in the chair opposite her. He picked up his notebook and pen from the table beside his chair. "You requested extra sessions with me."

"I did," she agreed and offered nothing more.

"Why?" he asked. When Melinda didn't answer, he placed his notebook aside and leaned forward. "There's no need to be difficult, Melinda. I only want to help."

"I did it for Liv," was all she said.

"What do you mean?" he asked.

"I came so she wouldn't worry."

"What about you?" George asked in that soft, probing way of his.

"What?"

"I know you well, Melinda. You are a strong-willed and determined woman. Something as simple as Olivia's worries can't be your only reason for being here today."

"The only thing I hate worst than shrinks are shrinks for friends," Melinda said without malice. She looked into her lap, trying to get her thoughts together. "I hate feeling out of control," she started. "Everyday I've been getting up and running a routine. It's like my life is a movie that I'm no longer apart of and I'm sick of just watching."

George grabbed his notebook and pen once again. "Let's start from the beginning," he said with a small smile.

-x-

Melinda walked through the aisles of the supermarket on auto-pilot. She'd shopped here for years so she didn't need to be very alert when it came to locating her items which was good because she had other things on her mind. As much as it nearly pained her to admit, she was very glad she went to see George. He was kind, truthful and firm. She almost found herself looking forward to the next session. The sudden chill alerted her to the fact the she'd reached the diary section. She grabbed the cream and a gallon of milk. A few aisles over she got her pasta and proceeded to the front of the store.

Later on at home, Melinda removed the bags from her car. The smell of fresh muffins and bagels from the local bakery wafted to her nose. She made her way to the front door and proceeded to open it.

"Ms. Warner?" a voice said behind her.

Melinda jumped slightly but calmed when she recognized the voice. "Lord, give me strength," she muttered to herself, turning with a fake smile. Just as she suspected, there stood Malcolm Colvin. She'd met the man once before at a basketball game that sent Jasmine's team to their district playoffs. He was sports recruiter for the University of Mississippi, but unfortunately Jasmine wasn't the only thing he was observing when he came into town last time. His eyes lit up when noticed no wedding ring on her finger at their first meeting.

Olivia was called away for a case right in the middle of the first quarter so she was unaware of Colvin's interest. Melinda just put his incompetent attempts at flirting behind her and moved on with her life.

The recruiter was neatly put together, wearing a black on black pinstripe suit with a dark blue tie that contrasted nicely against his eyes and the white pressed shirt and on his face he held a constant smirk that set Melinda on edge.

"Sorry for startling you," he drawled in his faint southern accent. "Please, let me get that."

Melinda struggled with the bags in her arms, trying in vain to open the door with one hand. She decided to step back, allowing him room to reach the key. Malcolm moved around her smoothly, twisting the key to the front door. Like a perfect gentleman, he took the bags from her arms and gestured for her to enter first as he held the door open. When Melinda moved passed him, she could have sworn a couple of fingers grazed her lower back. She bristled instantly, moving swiftly through the doorway.

"We weren't expecting you until four." She said pointedly. She waited for him to place the bags on the counter.

"I just wanted to come by and see Jasmine in her natural settings, you know, get a feel for her home life," he said with what he probably thought was a charming smile.

Melinda busied herself with putting her groceries away. She glanced up and smiled back, though hers was forced. "Would like something to drink?" she asked.

"What are you offering?" the man asked.

She saw the disgusting leer accompanying his double entendre. At this point she was wishing he would attempt something more so she could dust off some of the basic combat she learned back in the Air Force. "_Iced_ water," Melinda replied plainly. "We also have an assortment of fruit juices." She kept an eye on his movements while looking through the refrigerator.

Mr. Colvin pretended to look at the pictures surrounding the wall behind Jasmine's trophy case. "Your daughter is very talented," he commented.

"Thank you," Melinda said, grabbing a pitcher filled with fruit punch, a serving tray, and four glasses.

Mr. Colvin came forward. "Allow me." He took the tray, setting it on the table. "Are you expecting someone?" he asked, noticing the fourth glass.

"Yes, my fiancé and Jasmine should be home soon."

"Fiancé?" the man questioned as if the concept was foreign to him.

"Mel?" Olivia called from the front door almost on cue.

"That would be my fiancé and Jasmine," Melinda said, smiling genuinely when she saw the frown appear on Mr. Colvin's face. "In here, Liv!" she called back happily.

Olivia and Jasmine rounded the corner. The former smiled upon seeing her lover and crossed the room to kiss her hello until she felt another presence in the room. Her eyebrow rose, taking in the newcomer. "Who's this?" she couldn't stop the rude statement from falling out of her mouth as she unconsciously shifted her stance and sized him up.

Mr. Colvin's eyebrows shot up and lowered while another slimy grin slid across his face when he witnessed the kiss. The man's eyes dropped to Olivia's belt buckle, seeing her now visible gun and badge. His expression fell and he paled instantly.

Melinda smirked inwardly. "This is Mr. Colvin. He's the recruiter from University of Mississippi," she announced with a sweet smile.

Olivia's demeanor softened slightly with recognition. "Oh, welcome to our home. I'm Olivia." she stepped forward, extending her hand to the man.

"_Detective_ Olivia Benson," Melinda added pleasantly from her place beside the counter.

Mr. Colvin stood to shake Olivia's hand. He was only able to stutter out a greeting. This woman had a strong grip and she carried herself with confidence. He'd been hoping for another chance with Melinda but now he realized he'd made costly error. He didn't dare spare another glance at Melinda once the handshake was over. He simply sat down and opened his briefcase.

"Well, I'll leave you to talk about Jasmine's future," Melinda said and quickly left the room.

Olivia gave the curly haired woman a confused look. She turned to Mr. Colvin and her daughter. "If you'll excuse me I'll be right back." She followed Melinda's path out of the room and found the other woman starting a load of laundry.

"Hey, what was that back there?" Olivia asked. She placed her hand on top of Melinda's gently stilling its movements.

Melinda sighed. "I had to leave the room before I did something that would ruin Jasmine's chances of getting into the college." She turned to Olivia.

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"That man showed up early to assess Jasmine's home life, like it's any of his business and has been shamelessly hitting on me since he walked through the door. The only pleasant moment I had was when you walked through the door with Jasmine and he caught sight of your badge and gun." She smirked slightly and closed the washing machine. "I thought he was going to pass out he was so pale."

"He did what?" Olivia asked through gritted teeth.

"Liv, leave it. We'll do this for Jasmine. She's wanted to go this school since she started little league basketball."

"Fine, for Jasmine," Olivia agreed, hugging Melinda tightly. They stood there silently in a loving embrace until Olivia broke the silence. "I can shoot him and claim justifiable Homicide," she suggested nonchalantly.

"Baby, you hate paperwork." Melinda pulled back with a smile.

"Oh yeah," Olivia said as if she suddenly remembered. "Let's go get this over with," she said with a sigh. They began to walk back into the living room together.

"…sounds like a great school and an even better opportunity, Mr. Colvin but I'm going to have to decline," Jasmine was saying. The two women exchanged puzzled looks, hurrying their steps into the front room.

"I'm not going to be apart of a college that has such disrespectful staff." The teen stood, crossing the room and opening the door. "Thank you for coming," she said with a smile. The embarrassed man left with his apologies and hurried out the door.

"Jasmine…what?" Melinda asked thoroughly confused. "You've wanted to go to that school for as long as I can remember. You and your dad would watch it on ESPN for every game. You-"

"Yeah, I know I have but I heard you and mom talking and I'm not budging on this. I'm not going to a school that has disrespectful staff like that," Jasmine said with a shrug like it was no big deal.

Maybe it was just an emotional day. Maybe it was just the feeling that her little girl was maturing and making sound decisions but Melinda felt herself tear up at her daughter's declaration.

Jasmine saw her mother's expression and her own fell. She really hated it when her mother cried. "Aw, Ma. Don't go all maudlin on me."

"Maudlin?" Olivia questioned with a raised eyebrow.

The teen rolled her eyes. "It means-"

"I know what it means. I just didn't know you did," Olivia teased.

"I know stuff," Jasmine said with a huff.

"No one is doubting that you know _stuff_," Melinda said, holding out her arms for a hug. "Now come here because I'll go as maudlin as I want," she finished.

Jasmine walked over to her mother like it was a chore and they embraced. "Come on, Ma. Don't cry," she said after hearing her mother sniffle.

Olivia looked at the scene with a soft smile.

Jasmine nodded at Olivia and held out her right arm. "You may as well get over here and make the sap-fest complete." Her mothers laughed lightly.

Melinda gave her daughter one last squeeze. "Alright then smartypants. Go do your homework while I start dinner."

"Okay, Ma." Jasmine broke the hug and saluted before heading to her room.

-x-

"Mm." Olivia inhaled the subtle garlic scent from the bubbling pot. "Alfredo tonight?" she asked.

"Yes," Melinda said, flipping the sizzling chicken breasts. "Hey," she smacked Olivia on the behind when she caught her tasting a bit of the sauce. "You're going to spoil your dinner."

"I'm not a little kid," Olivia laughed.

"I'm aware," Melinda said.

"Good." Olivia leaned in, kissing her sweetly. "How was your session today?"

"I'll tell you at dinner so I don't have to repeat it," Melinda said. She knew Jasmine would most likely want to know how her appointment went.

"Everything is okay though right?"

"Liv, everything is absolutely okay," Melinda said with a reassuring smile. She removed the chicken from the heat and started cutting it in strips. "Could you go ahead and set the dinner table please?"

"No problem, baby," Olivia said, reaching around Melinda for the plates. She kissed the other woman again and proceeded to do as she was told.

-x-

As soon as grace was finished Jasmine asked the question that she'd been wanting to know since she got home from school. "How was your session with Dr. Huang, Ma?"

"It was okay. Nothing special really. We just discussed my dreams and unwillingness to talk about myself," Melinda said.

Jasmine nodded unable to think of anything for a response. She took a bite of her pasta and reached for the dish of broccoli.

"I'm glad you're following through on the therapy," Olivia said, placing her hand atop Melinda's.

"I have to say I'm glad I went," Melinda said with a small smile. "Did anything else happen today?"

"Nothing to report on my end," Jasmine said, taking a sip of her juice.

"Liz called me today. She had lunch with the judge that's been reviewing our case and she thinks everything looks good," Olivia announced to the table.

Melinda's smile grew larger at the lighter subject. "How long do you think it will be until Nathan is placed with us?"

"I was hoping to bring him home after his birthday."

"Liv, that's barely a month away," Melinda said gently.

"It's still too long," Olivia said exasperatedly.

"It'll be okay, Mom," Jasmine said reassuringly. Her phone rang from her pocket and she scrambled to answer it on automatic until she realized how her behavior must have looked.

Both of her mother's raised an eyebrow at her. "Um…" she glanced at the still ringing phone and back to her parents. "May I be excused?" she asked politely.

"No you may not," Melinda said firmly. "You know there's no texting or anything during dinner."

"But Andrea wants to know how my meeting went with the recruiter," Jasmine countered quickly. Too quickly. She was lying and they both knew it.

They glanced at each other before Melinda turned to Jasmine, giving her a small nod. "You can go but we are going to talk as soon as your phone call is done."

Jasmine looked like she was about going to trip over her own feet with the haste she left for her room in search of privacy. She valiantly ignored her parent's eyes boring into her retreating form. As soon as she left the room, Melinda turned to Olivia.

"This is getting ridiculous," Melinda said with exasperation. Jasmine seemed to spend anytime she didn't spend on school work and her friends on her cell phone.

Olivia nodded. "I agree. She's obviously dating someone for her to be so determined to be attached to that phone."

Melinda glanced at the stairs. "We need to talk to her."

"So," Olivia began, "What do we do?"

"Well, obviously we're not going to go in guns ablazing like that will get us any answers."

"I know that. I just meant how do we broach the subject?"

"We're just going to be direct."

"Mom? Ma? You wanted to talk?" Jasmine asked, coming back in the room as she closed her phone.

"Why don't go ahead in your room, sweetheart. We'll be there in a little bit," Melinda said.

"Okay," Jasmine said. "That's good because I just remembered I have to put some finishing touches on my American History paper so I can send it to my teacher," she explained and disappeared back up the stairs.

Melinda and Olivia gathered the dinner dishes and began loading them into the dishwasher.

"I've been thinking, Mel," Olivia said suddenly.

"That would explain the beads of sweat," Melinda deadpanned without missing a beat.

Olivia stuck out her tongue. "Everyone can't have a shiny Doctorate degree."

"You love my big sexy brain."

"Hmm sometimes I wonder," Olivia replied with a smile. Her smile widened when Melinda glared playfully. "As I was saying, did we get this month's cell phone bill?"

"Yes, why?"

"Well, we did choose the option to get a printout of the text messages of the phones attached to our plan," Olivia said casually.

-x-

Jasmine sat at her desk proofreading the final draft of her paper when a knock sounded on her door. "Come in," she called out. She saved her document and rotated her chair, facing the door.

Her mothers came in together, sitting on her bed to face her. They didn't say a word. That was never a good sign.

The teen regarded them with a wary look. "What's going on?"

"Jazz, you know you can tell us anything, right?" Olivia asked gently so as not to put the teenager on the defensive.

"Yes," Jasmine replied slowly, drawing the word out. She wasn't sure where this was going and just glanced back and forth between her mothers expectantly while they looked back in much of the same manner.

"Is there anything you want to tell us?" Melinda asked.

"Not that I can think of," Jasmine said sincerely. "There are rumors of a pop quiz on tomorrow, but of course Mr. Henson is probably making that up himself," she joked to relieve the awkward tension in the room. Her mothers didn't crack a smile. "Right," she said. "Is there something you guys wanted to talk about specifically?"

"Jasmine, are you dating someone?" Olivia asked plainly.

"What would make you say that?" the teen asked defensively.

Olivia grabbed the stack of papers Jasmine failed to notice and placed them into her daughter's lap.

Jasmine looked confused at the papers for a few seconds until her brain slowly caught up with what she was seeing. "You printed my text messages!" she asked in outrage.

"No, we didn't have to. They came with the bill every month. We usually just shred those printouts."

"Why didn't you this time?"

Melinda had been expecting this reaction. "Jasmine, you have to know that living in the house with two people that work for the police department that means that we are going to notice odd behavior much quicker than the average parent. You were being secretive and you left us no choice," she said.

"You could have talked to me not invade my privacy," Jasmine spat.

"We've tried talking to you since January when this odd behavior began. You weren't letting us in at all."

Jasmine pursed her lips, resisting the urge to cross her arms over her chest. She glanced over the printout once more with a frown. "Did you look up the number?" she questioned with a grumble.

"Do we need to?" Olivia countered. They barely looked at the messages. She saw a few **_"I love yous" _and **_"sexys"_ and she decided to stop looking before she saw something more that she really didn't want to know about.

"No, because we're broken up," Jasmine revealed.

Olivia couldn't stop the sigh of relief she released at the words. "Jasmine, why didn't you just let us know you were dating or at least considering it?" she asked gently.

Jasmine shrugged. "I didn't want you to freak out."

"You should know us better than that. We know you're a maturing young woman and we trust you," Melinda said.

"It's the world we don't trust," Olivia finished for her fiancé. "We're just worried about you because we love you."

Jasmine hadn't said anything but she did nod, indicating that she heard every word they said. She was engrossed in the printout. Her eyes began to shimmer with unshed tears. The teen blinked and her face was a blank slate.

Melinda and Olivia glanced at each other for a split second. "Are dating someone else at the moment?" Melinda felt compelled to ask.

"Yes," Jasmine said in a small voice.

"For how long?" Olivia asked immediately.

"A few weeks," Jasmine answered.

"And…?" the detective prompted.

"And I'm not ready to talk about it yet," Jasmine said defiantly.

Olivia and Melinda stared at their daughter with a penetrating gaze. Jasmine looked back seemingly unfazed. On the inside, she was hoping they wouldn't push for more.

Olivia and Melinda, having seen their share of criminals on the verge of a confession wanted to prod Jasmine a little more until she told them everything they wanted to hear, but they each had a feeling letting her come to them on her own would work out better for everyone involved.

"You don't have to talk with us now, but I hope you will talk to us soon," Melinda informed her.

"Yes, ma'am," Jasmine said. She'd learned that 'I hope' often meant 'You most definitely will' so it was best not to argue. She only wished that they would wait until she was sure what she was to the new person she was dating.

"Good. We love you and we don't want to be blindsided if someone were to hurt you," Olivia said. "We'd like to know just whose kneecaps to break," she added, smiling as Jasmine laughed.

"Mom!" she whined a little.

"Okay, maybe I'll just bruise him. It's your Ma that could do the real damage anyway," she whispered.

"I heard that," Melinda said easily getting into the light joking Olivia started. "We expect to meet this person really soon as well Jasmine."

"Yes, ma'am," Jasmine said again. Her gaze fell on the alarm clock beside her bed. "I've got to turn my History paper in soon. Was that all we needed to talk about right now?"

"Well…" Olivia trailed off, looking at Melinda. They were silent for a few seconds while they seem to having a heated discussion. The only problem was they weren't saying a single word. It wasn't the first time Jasmine was a witness to the insightful gaze her parents had. Sometimes they would just sit in silence for several minutes just looking at each other as if they had their own language.

Melinda nodded to Olivia before she broke the silence, "Well we've both been thinking about what you did earlier so now is as good as a time as any to tell you."

Jasmine's eyes flicked back and forth between her parents with small frown. "Tell me what?"

"When you were born, your father started a college fund for you with the all the money in his pocket." Melinda smiled softly at the memory. "I'll never forget it. He had all of four dollars and thirty seven cents. Any bonus he got and any monetary gifts for you over the years were placed into that fund." she left and came back with a small navy blue folder and handed it to her daughter.

Jasmine flipped the bank book open to the most recent page and her eyes widened with the most recent amount displayed there. "Wow."

"He didn't want you to worry about anything when it came to school. Once you're eighteen you can do what you want with the money."

"So, you see you can go to any school you want to go to. Scholarship or not," Olivia added, summing up the whole exchange.

Jasmine smiled. "Thank you." she hugged both of her mothers. Her eyes fell onto the very last picture of her father. She mouthed the grateful words to his portrait with a teary smile.

-x-

"Yes, I promise you'll see me this weekend." Jasmine smiled into the phone. She glanced up in a panic when someone knocked on her door.

"Jazz, lights out." Olivia's voice filtered through the door. "Remember you have that field trip to NYU tomorrow."

"I'm sorry I have to go," Jasmine said and paused, blushing heavily as she listened to voice on the other end. "I love you too," she muttered and shut the phone. She placed it on the charger, got under her covers, and shifted on her side to get comfortable.

-x-

Melinda finished putting on the last of her lotion and started to wrap her hair. Olivia came behind her, kissing her neck softly. She inhaled the clean cucumber melon scent on her lover's skin. "Why don't you come to bed?"

"In a minute," Melinda said.

Olivia went to the bed, turning down the cover and climbed into bed. Melinda joined her. "Jasmine was talking to someone when I went by her room," the detective revealed softly.

Melinda sighed. "What are we going to do with that girl?"

"We'll respect her privacy."

"And never meet who she's dating?" Melinda turned over to look at Olivia.

"Oh, I never said that," Olivia said mysteriously.

Melinda smiled. "I suppose you have a plan?"

Olivia just smiled.

-x-

Jasmine's eyes began to droop when the moonlight shone through her parted curtains, lighting up the clock picture frame with the last picture of her father.

Jasmine slumped against her pillow as the low tune of Lebo M's _He Lives In You_ came from her iPod. She closed her eyes to stop the tears that instantly came to her eyes when she heard the song. It was her father's favorite song. He declared it so the very first time they ever watched _The Lion King_ together.

She reached behind her and took the worn cream colored lamb plush from the shelf above her bed. She cuddled the toy, Baa-Baa, to her chest and inhaled deeply. It barely smelled of him anymore. Every night before she went to sleep her father would read her a story, hug Baa-Baa and give it to her so she wouldn't have bad dreams. As she got older, she realized the more her father's cologne faded from Baa-Baa fur the more bad dreams she seemed to have. More logically, it was when the scent faded when the nightmares came. It meant he was actually gone. She'd never forget the night she overheard about the shooting at the bank…

Her thoughts were broken when the next song started with two crisp gunshots. She opened her eyes to look at the little lamb missing an eye. Her mouth curled into a small smile. Her finger her rubbed across a three small discolored brown spots above the protruding thread that should have held the plush's other eye.

Olivia attempted to sew the eye back on as a surprise but she only succeeded in pricking herself several times before finally dropping the button between the floorboards. Jasmine laughed even now at the crestfallen expression the detective held when she caught the older woman before she could finish 'sewing.' She thought it gave the toy character. She'd always be grateful for Olivia. The woman may not have ever fixed her childhood toy but she did fix her family in what seemed to be their darkest hour.

She yawned and shifted to lay on her other side. As her eyes finally drifted close, they fell onto the last picture of she and her father at her twelfth birthday party. She smiled, knowing he would have been proud at the way she handled Mr. Colvin. "I love you, Daddy," she told the picture.

-End of Chapter Five Part I-

* * *

**Hey there! Obviously, from the label above you can see that there's more to come for this chapter. Review or don't its cool. I just enjoy reading them. :) Also, just a heads up we'll be jumping forward just a few months pretty soon.**

**P.S. I did get a request for the identity of some the unfamiliar characters from my story. I'll upload every OC even if their part in the fic is rather small as they are mentioned/shown. The link is on my profile or if this version is on LJ it will be provided below. Until next time! ^_^**


	6. and Other Fallicies

**Title:** The Art of Breaking and Healing (Chapter 5: …and Other Fallacies)

**Fandom:** Law and Order: Special Victims Unit

**Pairing:** established Olivia/Melinda

**Author:** Mirandyscrow

**Rating:** Pg-13 to R

**Summary:** Life with our favorite detective and Medical Examiner is full of obstacles as they juggle crime, family, and love. Olivia/Melinda. Melivia. Yes, femslash! Don't like it? Don't read it, por favor.

**Spoilers:** none for this chapter

**Archive:** Sure if you really want it. Lol, it would be a surprise to me, just ask my permission first. (It's nice when people ask)

**Disclaimer:** Law and Order: SVU belongs to Dick Wolf, NBC and anyone else that would possibly have any claim to the show or its franchise. Any and all other brand names, songs, schools, etc. belong to their respective owners. I'm only writing this story for entertainment purposes. Please don't sue; I only own a considerable amount of debt in student loans to offer you. :P

**Author's Note:** See first chapter for full Author's Notes

Big thanks to Kerri for being an awesome beta and becoming the second person to take on my ignorance. Any and all careless mistakes I claim as my own.

Special thanks to LegaspiWeaver for all her help!

**LaSherricka: **For someone so speechless you've given me quite the lengthy review. :P You hate and love me? Is that a compliment or a warning? :P ...brick? I really want to know more about that but then part of me feels better off not knowing. I'm glad you liked the chapter and that i could give you that feeling we won't speak of. *crosses heart* Thanks for the review and enjoy the chapter below. :D P.S. Was there something more to your review?

* * *

The days became longer as they flowed into weeks. The weeks turned into months and before anyone knew it spring was here. Jasmine looked out the window at the nice sunny day. It only reminded her that graduation was right around the corner. She knew she'd likely be a shoe in for valedictorian and it made her nervous. After high school was her eighteenth birthday then college. It just seemed as though everything was happening far too fast.

"Hey, J. Why the frowns?" Andrea nudged Jasmine.

Jasmine turned her gaze to her friend. "Nothing, just thinking."

"Yeah, I got that much. You've been thinking for eight hours. Dude, its time to not think," she said, turning up the radio. An upbeat dance song blasted from the speakers of the truck.

"That's what I'm talking about," Mila said excitedly. "Mission one I'm gon' put this on. When they see me in this dress I'm gon' get me some. Hey!" she sang along to the words. Pretty soon the whole car was filled with off-key singing.

Andrea lowered the volume on the radio once the song was finished. Her eyes caught a figure walking up the street a little ways ahead of them. She poked Jasmine in the ribs."Hey isn't that Stabler?" she asked Jasmine.

"Uh, yeah that's him but he has a first name," Jasmine responded, glaring a little at her friend and rubbing her side.

"Yeah right." Andrea nodded, keeping her eyes on the road. She snapped her fingers. "It's uh…Dickie, right?"

"He prefers Richard like he's told you several times before," Niu said from the backseat.

"Tough," Andrea returned as she pulled alongside Richard Stabler. "Yo, Dick!" she called.

"Andy!" Jasmine hissed to her friend. "Hey, Richard," she said pleasantly to Dickie Stabler.

"What's up, Jasmine?" Dickie said politely, but Jasmine could tell he was irritated.

"On my way home." she shrugged. She hoped he'd open up a little bit. "What's up with you?"

"Nothing much," Richard said. He looked down the street and said nothing else.

"Jasmine, I'm sorry to interrupt but we just got a text from our mom. She wants us to babysit our cousin," Zihao said.

"Alright we can go," Jasmine said. She turned back to Richard. "If you want to talk, give me a call."

"I will," he said just before they drove off.

Jasmine kept her eyes trained on him in the mirror. Just before they disappeared around the corner, she saw Elliot run to Dickie. They looked like they were arguing. She shook her head sadly.

Of course.

Almost all of Dickie's problems tended to revolve around his father lately. She just hoped he would call her soon. If he was anything like Elliot he was carrying a bunch of anger inside.

When Andrea came to a complete stop in front of her house, she hopped out of the black Chevy Silverado. Andrea handed Jasmine her backpack. "Thanks," she said.

"No problem, Jazzy Jeff," Andrea said with a teasing grin.

Jasmine just rolled her eyes. Andrea had been calling her that since they met in sixth grade. She honestly hated the nickname but nothing she said ever deterred her punk rocker friend from saying the name several times a day. She finally gave up and decided to embrace the nickname. "Bye, Mila, Niu, Zihao, and I guess goodbye to you too Andy."

"Later Jasmine."

"See ya, Jazz," the brother and sister chorused back and Jasmine waved.

As the truck drove away, she walked the short distance up the walkway and into the house. She checked the security system to see if it had been armed before hanging her keys on one of the small hooks by the door. She made her way through the house to the living room and jumped when she saw the two people standing right in her path.

"Holy crap!" Jasmine jumped then glared at her parents. "Why are you guys standing there smiling like mannequins?"

Melinda and Olivia didn't say anything. They just continued to stare at her with eerily cheerful smiles.

"Hey, I know this really shouldn't be a question I'd have to ask as you both work for the police department but did you happen to do a bunch of drugs while I was out?" Jasmine asked, getting a little creeped out.

"You got your first letter from a college," Olivia said, revealing an envelope from behind her back with an even wider smile if it was at all possible.

Jasmine's eyebrows shot up in surprise. "R-really?" she took the envelope from her mother, gazing at it intently.

"Okay, honey, now whatever it says just know that you're a terrific catch for any school," Melinda said, ushering Jasmine to the couch and sat down. Olivia immediately occupied the seat next to her.

Jasmine held the letter in her hands, staring at it as if it held all the secrets of the world within it. She bit her lip and looked at both of her mother's

"What's wrong?" Melinda asked.

"Don't take this the wrong way," Jasmine said. "But I don't want to open this in front of you."

"But why not?"

"I just want to wait until my grad party," Jasmine said cryptically.

Melinda and Olivia exchanged perplexed looks. "We'll let this go on one condition," Melinda started. Jasmine looked on expectantly. "You'll bring your boyfriend over for dinner tomorrow."

Jasmine's face took on a stricken expression. "But," she tried.

"No buts," Melinda said firmly. "You bring your boyfriend over or your grounded until you leave for college."

Jasmine sighed, knowing there was no point in trying to argue. Her luck finally ran out. "Okay," she said with another sigh. "I'll…I'll go call him now." She left the couch with her letter in hand and opened her cell phone.

"What do think he's like?" Melinda asked her fiancé as soon as Jasmine left the room.

Olivia shrugged. "I don't know."

"Me either."

"Mom, what time is dinner tomorrow?" Jasmine asked from the upstairs.

"Tell him to come over at about seven," Melinda said.

"Okay." Jasmine called back.

"Whoever he is I don't like him already," Olivia said, glaring into the empty space in front of her as if she was locking eyes with a difficult perp.

"Spoken like a true overprotective parent," Melinda teased the detective.

"Shut up," Olivia said without malice.

-x-

The next evening was spent getting ready for Jasmine's boyfriend. Melinda was currently doing her final checks for the food. She paused for a moment and let the realization of the present situation wash over her. It seemed as though it was just yesterday that Jasmine would come home and declare that 'boys were yucky.' Now she was upstairs, going through all her clothes to find just the right outfit for her favorite 'yucky' boy.

"Baby, have you seen my black button-up shirt?" Olivia called from upstairs.

Melinda came out of her thoughts, taking only a moment to comprehend what her fiancé asked. "The one with the breast pocket or the one with the pearl colored buttons?" she shouted back.

There was a slight pause. "Pearl buttons," Olivia responded.

"It's in the second drawer down," Melinda said, sprinkling the vinaigrette over the salad before placing it in the refrigerator.

"Thanks, babe," Olivia returned.

"Mom, have you seen my silver flats?" Jasmine shouted.

Melinda smile with a shake of her head. Sometimes she could have sworn Olivia gave birth to the teen. "They're under your bed!" she said. She checked on the rising yeast rolls on the counter. She placed them in the oven and took out the resting pot roast. After quickly washing the few dirtied dishes, she walked through the dining and living room to make sure both were fit for guests. She headed for the stairs and removed her apron. She was halfway up when the doorbell rang.

"I'll get it," Jasmine said, hurrying past her mother.

Olivia followed Jasmine's descent a couple of seconds later. Melinda's keen eye noticed she had her service weapon clipped to her belt. She grabbed her fiancé's arm, dragging her back into the bedroom.

"Mel," Olivia protested as they made it their bedroom.

"You're not going down there with that weapon on your belt in plain view."

"So I can hide it?" Olivia asked with a coy smile.

"No," Melinda said firmly.

"He could be defiling our daughter as we speak," Olivia said, trying to step around Melinda.

The curly-haired woman stopped her progress. "He's barely been here thirty-five seconds," she reasoned. "Take off the gun and you can cock-block as much as you want," she said.

Olivia raised an amused eyebrow. "Cock block?"

Melinda shrugged. "I picked it up from one of my interns."

Olivia grinned a little before she ejected the clip form her gun and put both in her lock box at the top of the closet.

"There now, it wasn't so painful was it?"

"It was a little," Olivia said with a mock pout.

Melinda kissed the pouting lip. Olivia smiled, deepening the kiss. "We'll have to finish this later. I have to go save our daughter from a defiler." She gave Melinda's behind a quick squeeze before making her way out of the room.

Melinda shucked off her shirt. "I'll be down soon," she said, going to the outfit hanging on the closet door.

Olivia nodded even though Melinda did not see her. She took a few steps down the hallway and stopped. She looked over her shoulder briefly. She grabbed her backup weapon from the secret compartment under the small table against the wall. She checked it to ensure the safety was on and tucked the gun in the back of her pants. With an intimidating swagger, she entered the living room just in time to see Jasmine and her boyfriend jump apart like they'd been electrocuted. The boy appeared ashamed while Jasmine just looked annoyed.

Olivia took this time to gaze over the boy. He had light brown hair with, intense glass green eyes. His face was clean shaven and even sitting Olivia could see he had an athletic build. He was cute. Olivia narrowed her eyes. Cute or not this pretty boy had obviously been kissing her baby girl. She walked forward, shooting Jasmine a disapproving look.

"Hey, I'm Jasmine's mom, _Detective_ Olivia Benson." She extended her hand.

The boy stood. "Troy Baxter…ma'am," he said, gripping her hand.

She held his hand firmly with a shark smile. The boy swallowed audibly. "Troy. That's a nice name," she said, reveling in his fear. "You look like a teenage boy with a healthy…appetite," she said lightly with her eyes twinkling.

"Mom!" Jasmine said embarrassed.

Troy's face immediately went crimson as he glanced to Jasmine and back to Olivia and paled when he realized what she meant, what she _had_ to mean. "N-no. My ap-appetite is actually quite small. I mean I'm not…er…hungry. Ever."

"Not even for Melinda's pot roast? She's really an excellent cook." Olivia's smirk widened as she spoke in a casual tone. The smell of baking bread was beginning to permeate the room. "Jasmine, why don't you go ahead and take the rolls to the table," Olivia said though it wasn't a request. She gently pushed the stricken looking young man on the couch beside her with a smirk firmly in place.

-x-

Dinner was a tense affair. It was as though Olivia was pulling out all her best interrogation tactics to ask simple question.

"So Troy," Olivia started, cutting her roast slowly. "What are your intentions with my daughter?" She shifted in her seat a little. "Oh," She took the gun from the back of her pants and placed in on the table as if it was something she did everyday.

"Ma'am?" Troy squeaked, nearly choking on the potatoes he'd just put into his mouth when he saw the gun.

"Your intentions," Olivia repeated. "What are they?" she asked him with a steely gaze.

"Oh geez," Jasmine groaned. She never wished for an emergency that called for her mother's attention so desperately until just this moment. Of course, her prayers went unanswered.

"Liv, give the boy a little time to breathe and gather his thoughts and put that gun away," Melinda said with in stern tone.

Olivia didn't look the least bit contrite when she left the table to place the gun back in its proper place.

"Thank you, Mrs. Benson." He looked at her gratefully. He was much more comfortable looking at her than Olivia.

Melinda couldn't help the swell she felt in her heart when Troy called her 'Mrs. Benson.' "Please, call me Melinda," she said kindly.

Olivia returned to her seat and looked at Troy expectantly. He cleared his throat before speaking. "My intentions with Jasmine are completely honorable I assure you. I love her with all my heart," he said, trying not to pull at his collar in nervousness. "I'd like to say I would never hurt her but I'm only human so all can say is that I would never hurt her intentionally," he finished.

Olivia was impressed that his voice hadn't wavered when he addressed him. She looked at the boy long and hard. She could tell his words were genuine. "That's all I wanted to know," she said finally.

-x-

After dinner, Jasmine and Troy stood, reaching for the dinner plates. "We'll do the dishes, Ma."

"No, that's fine. Go and prepare the movie with your Mom. Troy and I can take care of the dishes."

Jasmine shot a panicked look to Troy. The other teen looked at her confused.

"You'll help me right, Troy?" Melinda asked pleasantly.

"Yes, ma'am," Troy said quickly, taking the stack of plates away from Jasmine.

They walked into the kitchen together. Once they reached the kitchen sink, Troy watched as Melinda filled the left side of the sink to the brim with hot, soapy water. "Could you hand me all the plates, please?" she asked.

He took this moment to truly look at the older woman. She had a classic beauty that she obviously didn't flaunt if the minimal make up was any indication. He could see that Jasmine would be aging very well. He knew Jasmine wasn't just the product of her biological mother and father. In just the short while Troy's known her, he's been completely blown away by her confidence and fierce protectiveness of her friends that he could now see from her other mother Olivia.

"What you said at the table was really sweet," Melinda said softly. She passed him a clean plate to rinse and continued, "You impressed me."

"I meant every word," Troy answered.

"Of that I have no doubt," Melinda responded. She picked up the carving knife from the water and twirled it hands. Troy's eyes snapped down to the utensil of their own accord. "I'm glad Jasmine found you," she said and deliberately cleaned the sharp blade. "There are so many evil human beings. I've seen a lot of what mankind can do to itself, so it's nice to know Jasmine has found herself a decent guy." She smiled at him.

Troy couldn't help but smile back if only apprehensively. His eyes kept flicking back and forth to the 'weapon' in her hands. "Thank you," he said.

"Let's finish the dishes," Melinda said, finally passing the knife to the teenager.

Troy nodded, grateful to have the knife in his possession. He rinsed the dishes that had accumulated in his side of the sink, and placed them in the dish rack. In just a few minutes, all the dishes were washed and dripping dry.

"You're a great help, Troy," Melinda commented. "I like a man that has no problem cleaning."

"I'm definitely no stranger to a mop and broom. I'm the oldest of four siblings, so I helped my mom out a lot."

"That's good to know," Melinda said, rinsing the dishtowel out. She wrung out the extra water and placed it on the divider of the sink. "Troy, may I ask you something personal?"

"Yes, ma'am," Troy answered, though he was confused by the seemingly out of nowhere question.

"How much do you value your manhood?" she asked bluntly.

Troy choked on air. "M-ma'am?" he managed to finally squeak.

"Now Troy I told you to call me Melinda," she said conversationally. "Is it really a hard question?"

"N-no, ma-Melinda."

"We can try a different type of question. On a scale of one through ten, how much do you value your manhood.?"

Troy looked at her. She was calm, too calm and he knew she meant business. He swallowed thickly. "I'd have to say thirty," he finally said.

"As would all teenage boys," she said wryly. "The reason I ask is that if you ever break your promise and willingly hurt my daughter, I'll remove my 'pound' of flesh without anesthetic. Do we understand each other?"

The young man could only manage to nod silently. Melinda nodded back and walked out of the kitchen, not bothering to see if you Troy was following. "Have you ever seen Terminator 2, Troy?" she asked, settling on her place on the couch beside Olivia.

"No, ma'am," he said.

Olivia shot him a look like he just kicked a puppy. "You're kidding?" she asked in disbelief.

"Oh great, you've offended her now, babe," Jasmine joked to Troy.

Olivia was so surprised that Jasmine's term of endearment slipped her notice. She popped the DVD into the player and they all settled down to watch the movie. When Jasmine reclined back against Troy's chest, Olivia sat up, ready to separate them.

Melinda grabbed her arm and shook her head. "Leave them alone," she whispered.

Olivia looked at the two teens once again. "Okay…" she settled onto the couch and held Melinda tightly.

-x-

As, the credits rolled onscreen, Troy yawned softly and looked at his watch. "I should head home," he said and stood. "I've got just enough time to get home in time for my curfew."

Melinda and Olivia got to their feet as well. "Okay, take care," Melinda said.

"Thank you for having me for dinner," Troy said kindly.

"It was our pleasure," Melinda said.

"Not all of ours," Olivia muttered under her breath.

"Come on, Troy," Jasmine said loudly to cover up her mother's comment. "I'll walk you out." She held his hand on the way out of the house.

Once the door closed, Melinda smacked Olivia's arm. "You're terrible."

"But you love me."

"That I do." Melinda smiled at her. She grabbed the blanket from the couch, folding it and placed it on the back of the couch. "Let's get ready for bed."

"Oh no, I don't want my daughter making out on the front porch." Olivia walked briskly toward the front door.

"Olivia, get away from that window. Don't you trust our daughter?"

"Of course I do. It's the boy I don't trust," Olivia responded, moving the curtain just a few inches. Jasmine and Troy had just broken their kiss and were now hugging.

"Liv…," Melinda said lowly behind her.

Olivia turned around and was promptly hit in the face with a blouse. She removed the piece of clothing from her face with a confused look. Her eyes flicked from the blouse to her fiancé's toned abs and lace covered chest.

Melinda held her hands above her head in a lazy stretch. "If you're going to play spy all night, I may just take things into my own hands," she said. She lowered her arms and wiggled her fingers teasingly. With a smile, she started for the stairs.

Olivia was behind her in a matter of seconds. She scooped Melinda up in her arms and proceeded upstairs. Melinda squealed at being picked up and laughed when Olivia bounded up the stairs.

-x-

Troy pulled away from Jasmine when he heard the commotion. "What was that?" he asked.

"If I know my parents, it's probably the first bell of the first round," Jasmine said.

Troy laughed. "That common, huh?"

"Sometimes I feel like I'm the grownup and they're the teens." She sat on the bench right beside the door with a roll of her eyes.

"They're cool though."

"Thanks. I've always thought so," Jasmine said with a reflective smile. "How badly do I owe you?" she glanced at her friend.

"Oh so much," Troy said with a smirk, settling down next to her. "Why couldn't you tell them who you're really dating again?" he asked.

Jasmine dropped her head with a sigh. "It's complicated."

"They're not dangerous though, right?"

"No," she said at once.

Troy raised a questioning eyebrow at the abruptness of her answers. "Really?"

"Yes, really. They are absolutely not dangerous."

"Okay," Troy said, checking his phone. "I'm going to let you get back to you lesbian _looove_ palace so I can hook up with my baby."

The two friends stood embracing again. "Tell Louis I said I'm sorry about cutting into his cuddle time," Jasmine said, patting Troy on the back.

"I will." Troy broke the hug and ruffled the curls on Jasmine's head. He took the keys out of his pocket. "I hope we get to actually meet your secret boyfriend soon."

Jasmine watched as Troy got into his car and drove away. "I hope so too," she said into the night air.

-End of Chapter Five Part II-

* * *

**So, Jasmine has a mystery love. Any guesses as to who it is? Anyone? Anyways, I've posted the pictures of Jasmine's friend's. The link is on my profile. Even though this chapter was more Jasmine oriented, I hope you all still enjoyed.**

**Thank you for reading lurkers, non-lurkers, and anonymous(es?) alike! ^_^**


	7. So Cold

**Title:** The Art of Breaking and Healing (Chapter 6 Part I: So Cold)

**Fandom:** Law and Order: Special Victims Unit

**Pairing:** established Olivia/Melinda

**Author:** Mirandyscrow

**Rating:** Pg-13 to R

**Summary:** Life with our favorite detective and Medical Examiner is full of obstacles as they juggle crime, family, and love. Olivia/Melinda. Melivia. Yes, femslash! Don't like it? Don't read it, por favor.

**Spoilers:** Fault

**Archive:** Sure if you really want it. Lol, it would be a surprise to me, just ask my permission first. (It's nice when people ask)

**Disclaimer:** Law and Order: SVU belongs to Dick Wolf, NBC and anyone else that would possibly have any claim to the show or its franchise. Any and all other brand names, songs, schools, etc. belong to their respective owners. I'm only writing this story for entertainment purposes. Please don't sue; I only own a considerable amount of debt in student loans to offer you. :P

**Author's Note:** See first chapter for full Author's Notes.

Big thanks to Kerri for being an awesome beta and deciding to be the second person to take on my ignorance. Any and all careless mistakes I claim as my own.

Special thanks to LegaspiWeaver for all her help!

**LaSherricka:** I'm glad it came out right. It was hoping the way I wrote it that Jasmine and Troy would be a little believable as a couple before the big reveal. And with the pictures I didn't know. When I was tossing people around in my head a little voice just said 'Phylicia Rashad' and I couldn't let it go. She just seemed to fit for me. Troy loves Jasmine as a friend so there won't be anything further happening with those two. The mystery will be revealed soon and I had fun writing the scene is all I'm saying on the subject. :P Thanks!

**Playground:** It's nice to see a lurker come into the light. :) I'm sorry but you're going to have to not flatline until hmm lets say another chapter or so...maybe. Thanks for following the story I hope you continue to enjoy.

* * *

Olivia stormed out of the interrogation room, following Elliot's angry steps. "Hey!" she called and he only ignored her. She jogged forward. "Hey, if you have something to say to me why don't you go ahead and say it."

Elliot whirled around to face her. His blue eyes glittered dangerously against the fluorescents above. "Why didn't you shoot Gitano?"

"He was using Rebecca as a shield," she said in a tone suggested that the answer should have been obvious.

"How could you have let him get so close?" Elliot demanded lowly.

"There were civilians around I couldn't get a shot."

"Yeah, you hesitated and now Ryan is dead."

Olivia reared back, incredulously. "So this is my fault?"

"I can't do this anymore," Elliot muttered and walked away. "I can't keep looking over my shoulder making sure you're okay!" He yelled over his shoulder.

"You son of a bitch, you know that's not true!" Olivia growled, walking after him.

Elliot turned back around to face her. "I need to know you can do your job and not wait for me to come to your rescue!"

"My rescue!" Olivia shouted at him in outrage. "You can take your hero complex and shove it up your ass, Stabler!"

Captain Cragen pushed past the officers gathered in the hallway, stepping in between the two bickering partners. "Alright enough! In case you've forgotten there's a little girl out there with a psycho. If I have to remind you again you'll both be suspended. Now get your asses down to the morgue. Warner has something to show you."

Olivia felt all her anger leave her instantly as it was replaced with dread. Melinda had no doubt heard about what happened at the bus station and would want to talk after whatever report she was about to give them. She just hoped that Elliot would keep a lid on his anger while in the morgue or they'd both have more to deal with than a few callous words.

-x-

Melinda walked through the heavy plastic curtain with a disgusted look on her face. No matter how many kids she had to autopsy it would never get any easier. She found herself cursing the sickness that was in the world yet again. Her eyes quickly took in the wound on Olivia's neck. All she wanted was the hold the other woman in her arms for reassurance that she didn't happen to hallucinate the past few hours since she found out about the injury. She sighed, fighting to stay professional while she gave the detectives her update. She walked past them on her way to the sink. "How goes the search?" she asked casually.

"It sucks," Elliot said through gritted teeth.

"I'm sorry," Melinda said, tugging off her gloves and tossing them in the biohazard bin. "When you find that monster, be sure to give him an extra kick in the nuts for me," she finished.

"Yeah, we'll be sure to do that now what have you got to show us?" Elliot said in a hurried voice.

The M.E. looked at him with a raised eyebrow but remained silent. She grabbed the coat she'd put aside earlier. "I found this with the little boy's clothes, but its adult sized."

"So it's either his stepfather's or Gitano's," Olivia guessed.

"I'm hoping its Gitano's. I found something," Melinda revealed, placing the coat on of the lab tables. She picked up on of the electromagnetic cameras and nodded to Elliot. "Hit the lights, please."

After one flash they saw evidence of some sort of substance on the surface of the coat. "They're some reactant chemicals on the coat."

"Why haven't you sent them to the lab?" Elliot asked with urgency.

"I sent them when I saw them detective," Melinda said coolly, regarding him from her periphery. "I'm waiting for the results."

"Then what'd you bring us down here, for a light show? I've got to use the phone." He stomped out of the morgue.

"All that brooding intensity is just annoying," Melinda commented, walking to the small evidence bag beside a computer monitor. "I also found this cell phone." She handed it to Olivia.

"Great with some luck I can track him down." Olivia turned to leave.

"Liv," Melinda called after her softly.

Olivia paused but didn't turn around. "I'm fine, Mel."

"No, you're not but we'll talk later," Melinda said, walking behind Olivia but not yet touching her. "You will not go home tonight without coming here first, so we can ride home together."

"Okay," Olivia said. She turned back suddenly and kissed Melinda sweetly, taking the other woman completely by surprise.

"Liv, you were the one that said-" Melinda began once the kiss ended.

"I know," Olivia interrupted her. She gently rested her forehead against the caramel colored one. "I just…really needed that. I'll see you tonight," she promised, continuing to the exit.

-x-

Olivia stepped off the elevator thoroughly exhausted. She spent the rest of the evening chasing down numbers that yielded no results. When the trail had gone cold, she ended her search for the day and headed back to the morgue.

She reached the Melinda's office and knocked twice before entering. She didn't see her lover in the small office immediately. "Melinda?" she called.

The black leather office chair swung around to reveal a teary Melinda. Olivia rushed forward. "Mel, baby. What's wrong?" she kneeled, using her thumbs to wipe away the other woman's tears.

"N-nothing," Melinda said, taking a deep breath. She shied away from Olivia's touch. She bowed her head letting a few curls fall over her eyes.

Olivia hooked her fingers beneath Melinda's chin and titled her head back up. "You can't convince me that this is nothing," she said softly.

"I was just alone with my thoughts for far too long." Melinda gazed into Olivia's eyes. "I could have lost you. Just two centimeters deeper and the next time I would have seen you was on my slab before I…" she trailed off unable to say the next words aloud. Her fingers lightly brushed the bandages on Olivia's throat.

"But he didn't. I'm fine." Olivia suppressed the wince threatening to take over her face. "Do you want to go home?"

"Not yet. I need you to tell me what happened," the M.E. requested. The doctor as well as the lover in her couldn't help checking over the stitches for possible infection and scarring.

Olivia fixed her eyes to a point in the distance and told Melinda the incident at the bus station in graphic detail.

"It's okay baby. You didn't know he'd just kill him so carelessly." Melinda told her when Olivia was silent.

"I know." Olivia sighed and stood. She looked out the open window of Melinda's office, resisting the urge to wrap her arms around herself. Just as her eyes fell on the one of the freezers that held Ryan's body. Melinda spoke.

"I heard about what happened earlier, Liv. Did Elliot blame you for that child's death?" she asked evenly. She saw the torn look on her fiancé face and she couldn't stand it. If Elliot had been playing his role of Detective Asshole all day she was going to remove his testicles with the dullest scalpel she could find.

"No, he just-"

Melinda heard that placating tone and decided to cut Olivia off before she could attempt to defend Elliot's behavior. "What did he say?" she asked firmly.

"Emotions were running a little high and we both said some terrible things in anger-" Olivia tried again.

"And that what, makes it all okay?" Melinda joined her lover beside the window. "Olivia this isn't the first time you've been miserable because of something Elliot did or said to you."

"I know," Olivia agreed, turning to look at Melinda. The other woman appeared to be in deep thought. Finally she glanced at Olivia. "What?" she asked.

"I think you should ask Cragen for a new partner," Melinda said suddenly.

"What?" Olivia said again. She'd been tossing the very idea around briefly but decided to just relax and take a step back once the case was over.

Melinda stepped away from Olivia, gathering her purse and a few case files. "You heard me," she said.

"Mel, I'm not going to ask for a new partner just because things have gotten a little heated."

The curly haired woman paused in her actions and gestured to Olivia's neck. "This is more than a little heated. You were nearly killed and blamed for something obviously not in your control."

"I can't ask for another partner in the middle of a case," Olivia said unnecessarily.

Melinda regarded Olivia for a few seconds. "Fine," she said, "As soon as the case is over, promise me you'll think about it."

"I will. I promise."

Melinda nodded and walked out of the room without another word, leaving a highly confused Olivia looking at an empty doorway. Melinda stuck her head back into the room. "Are you coming?" she asked lightly.

Olivia nodded, following the older woman.

-x-

Melinda removed the scarf from her neck and headed for the stairs. "I think we both deserve a hot bath."

"I agree."

Once they finally reached the bathroom, Melinda ran the bath water. She added the bubble bath when the water level was halfway. The soft scent of raspberries and strawberries filled the air around them, making Olivia begin to feel like she was finally home. She reached out for Melinda's shirt, tugging upward.

"Stop," Melinda said softly. She placed a gentle but firm hand to Olivia's chest. "I'm going to take care of you this time," she said, taking off Olivia's shirt and bra. "You're so beautiful," she whispered.

Olivia smiled, kissing Melinda deeply. Her skin erupted with goose bumps at the change in temperature and chills her fiancé was giving her.

Melinda's tongue trailed down the middle of her back. She reached around her lover unbuttoning her pants, and sliding them along with her panties down her legs. She placed a teasing nip on one firm cheek, chuckling at Olivia's startled squeak.

"Mel!" Olivia whirled around.

"I couldn't resist," Melinda said with a smirk. She reached behind Olivia tenderly rubbing the spot she bit. "Now get into the water."

"Yes ma'am," Olivia purred, tugging at her lover's shirt again.

Melinda pulled back. "No, they'll be plenty of that after you relax and wash the day away." She gathered the clothes from the floor and left the bathroom.

Olivia sank into the sea of bubbles with a sigh. She tried to clear her head and relax but she couldn't the day was far too draining. Every time she closed her eyes, she saw Ryan's pale body on the cold concrete of the bus terminal.

"Stop it," Melinda said, coming back into the bathroom. She handed Olivia a glass of Merlot.

"What do you mean?"

"We've already established that you are not to blame for Ryan's death," Melinda responded. She dropped her robe, revealing her toned body. "Sit up," she commanded softly.

"Hm, why? I like holding you," Olivia said.

"Let me take care of you like you've done so many times before," Melinda spoke softly.

Olivia felt her heart flutter in her chest at Melinda's request. Without another word she sat forward, allowing Melinda to slip in behind her.

Melinda placed a warm kiss on Olivia's shoulder while she reached for the soap through sponge. She took her time washing every inch of Olivia. After she finished, they both just relaxed in the water. In the next room, a cell phone was ringing.

"That's probably mine," Olivia said. She quickly left the bathtub and rushed to her pants that held her phone. "Benson…yes, thank you for your help." She started searching through her dresser, looking for a new shirt.

"Who was that?" Melinda asked from the bathroom.

"One of my contacts came through with a tip on one of the phone numbers," Olivia said, pulling on her some fresh pants.

"Liv," Melinda said after a few moments of watching Olivia get dressed.

"Yes, Mel?" she came to stand beside the tub fully clothed.

"Be careful."

"I promise," Olivia said. She kissed Melinda deeply before leaving.

-x-

Olivia looked down at Rebecca; this little girl had been through so much. Her family was butchered just a few feet away, while she and her brother were asleep in their beds. A large weight lifted off her chest when the doctor told her she hadn't been touched by Gitano. She left Rebecca's father at the girl's beside and left the hospital room.

She settled down next to Elliot. This was by far one of the most tiring cases she's ever come across. Both partners sat side by side on the small bench lost in their own thoughts.

"I know you would have taken the shot if the sniper hadn't," Elliot said, breaking the silence.

Olivia looked at him in surprise with just a tiny morsel of fear for what his state of mind had to be for him to say such a thing. "No, I wouldn't have. Did you really think that? Did you really think that I would have willingly been responsible for your death? What about your kids?"

Elliot looked down ashamed and shocked. He couldn't believe he hadn't considered his children during the whole ordeal. "I don't know," he said honestly.

"What about me? What would you have expected me to do after knowing I took my best friend's life with a split second decision?"

"We both let each other come before the job," Elliot said like he'd just had an epiphany. "But it won't happen again. If it does we can't be partners."

"I can't believe you just said that." It was true. She honestly couldn't believe the words he was saying. It was like they weren't even English. What the hell was he talking about? She simply didn't want her best friend's blood on her hands. He was talking like…like…Her thoughts were racing so much she almost missed what he was saying.

"It can't happen again," he insisted. "You and this job are all I have now. If I lost that...I couldn't stand it," he said quietly his words thick with emotion. He stood and left quickly.

Olivia watched him disappear up the pristine hallway. Elliot wasn't thinking clearly. This case had obviously shaken him up more than he'd care to admit but he had one valid point and she knew what she needed to do.

-x-

Olivia knocked on the clear glass door once and opened the door without being acknowledged.

Don Cragen looked up at her abrupt entry and stopped writing. "What's up, Olivia?"

Olivia made sure the door was firmly closed behind before she spoke. "I want a new partner."

If Captain Cragen was surprised by her request he didn't let it show. He simply gestured to one of the chairs in front of his desk. "Have a seat."

Olivia did as she was told.

"Now what's going on?"

"I have to be honest, Captain. I haven't got a clue. I'm not sure if it's this case or something bigger entirely." Olivia heaved a sighed. "All I know is that Elliot and I need a break form each other."

Cragen looked at the woman in front of him carefully. He knew this case with Gitano was stressful for everyone involved but he had no idea that the conclusion would result in this. He contemplated her words thoroughly before he spoke, "A break for how long?"

"I don't know," she replied honestly.

The captain looked over her stricken features, knowing how difficult it must have been for her to ask for the transfer. She loved her job. "Where would you like to be placed? Homicide? Warrants Squad?"

"Is that all that's open?" Olivia asked as neither one of those choices interested her in the slightest.

Cragen paused for a moment to think. "I hear there's about to be an opening in Computer Crimes."

"When?" Olivia asked intrigued.

His eyebrows lifted slightly at her reaction. "You'll have to wait about six days to be transferred."

"I think after this case I'll appreciate the time off," Olivia responded.

"I agree," he said. "Are you sure about this?" he felt the need to ask.

"No," Olivia said at once. "But it's something I feel I have to do."

"Okay, I'll start the paperwork," he said and stood. "I'm going to miss you around here, Olivia." he said, coming around his desk.

She stood as well. "I'll miss you too, Don." She hugged him and left the office.

Grabbing a box from the crib, she emptied the contents of her locker before leaving the precinct. She was thankful that no one but the cleaning crew was in the building. She didn't think she could deal with the questioning stares and curious whispers. She stepped onto the elevator; pressing the button for the garage she clutched her box with a heavy heart.

-x-

Later on that night, Olivia resettled for the fiftieth time that night. She sat up, punching the pillow behind her and laid back down, closing her eyes tightly. She finally gave up on sleep and looked at the ceiling of the living room. She came home late after her discussion with the Captain with the full intention of avoiding any more discussions about the case and her feelings. Melinda would likely chew her out for it tomorrow but for now she just wanted a few hours alone to brood and get her thoughts together though that was proving to be more difficult than getting to sleep.

Elliot's manic and prideful words from the hospital echoed in the back of her mind. She shivered, recalling the stand off in the warehouse. She still could not see how he could honestly have expected her to take a shot that clearly endangered his life. His accusations of being an inconvenient damsel in distress came to the forefront of her mind, raising her ire yet again.

Seven years.

They had been partners for seven years and this was by far the most confusing situation she had ever found herself in. She couldn't predict Elliot's moods anymore. It was like someone just shoved a stranger in his skin. Every since he and Kathy separated, he seemed as though he was on the verge of snapping at any moment.

The throbbing pain of her neck finally pressured her to abandon her thoughts and vacate the couch. She shuffled into the kitchen where she left the bottle of painkillers sitting on the counter. She got a couple of pills and grabbed her abandoned glass of water when the phone rang. She glanced at the clock on the wall with a frown. It read 1:30. She made her way to the cordless handset.

"Benson," she said automatically and wanted to shake her head when she remembered she was answering her house phone.

"Olivia," the soft voice on the other end said apprehensively.

The detective paused, looking at the phone in her hand for a second before returning it back to her ear. "Nathan? Is something wrong?"

"Can you come get me?" the young boy asked a little fearfully.

"Get you? Nathan, where are you?" she asked with dread.

-x-

Olivia walked into the nearly empty lobby of One Police Plaza. She never slowed her stride as she flashed her badge at the night guard and pressed the button to call an elevator. She entered the elevator and hit the button for the eleventh floor. She couldn't get to the floor quick enough and almost sprinted up the hall to find someone that could help her.

She looked around at the nearly empty bullpen of the Major Case Squad. Her eyes caught sight of Nathan through the glass doors of one of the conference rooms.

"Hey Benson, what are you doing here?" Alexandra Eames asked just behind her.

Olivia turned with a small smile, grateful to see a familiar face. "I've come to pick up Nathan Phelps."

Alex's eyebrows raised in surprise at her answer. "You're the Olivia he called?"

"That would be me," Olivia confirmed. "Why is he in the conference room?"

"My partner recognized him from the press a few months back and got him some food. He's trying to talk to him," Alex said glancing through the glass across the room. "He's a shy kid isn't he?" she asked thoughtfully.

"Nathan doesn't usually warm up to people so easily."

"I'll bet," Alex agreed. "He hasn't said anything but a few one words answers until I asked was anyone he wanted to call to get him."

"What happened?" Olivia asked, fearing the worst. "Is he in any trouble?"

The other detective quickly put her fears to rest. "No, from what I could tell he was walking from the direction of a recreation center when some kids started hassling him. A few punches were thrown but surprisingly he got some pretty good hits on what looked to be the leader. We happened to drive by and showed our badges, scaring them off."

A crash sounded from the conference room. Olivia was already running to the door when Nathan came out of it.

"I don't want to talk!" Nathan yelled at Detective Robert Goren.

Goren walked out with an apologetic expression. "I'm sorry, Nathan. I didn't mean to push."

"I want to go," Nathan mumbled, sticking close to Olivia's side.

She couldn't help but notice he didn't say 'I want to go home' just that he wanted to go. "Okay," she said, looking at Goren in anger. "Go stand by the elevators. I'll be right there."

Nathan didn't spare another glance at the detectives. He left, clutching the papers he'd been doodling on.

Olivia watched him disappear around the corner and whirled on Goren. "What the hell did you say to him?"

"I was just trying to see how the fight started," Robert said calmly.

"It looked like a hell of a lot more than that." Olivia crossed her arms. "He's just a little boy, Goren. What were you thinking?"

He leaned forward. "I have seen little boys commit horrible crimes and some grow to like it. I just wanted to see how it was affecting him. I wanted to see if-"

"Wanted to see what? Hm?" Olivia asked, stepping into Goren's personal space. "You wanted to see if Nathan would grow up to be a psychopath?" she spat him fiercely. "Well, he's not. He has already gone through so much already and he doesn't need your 'concern.' Stay the hell away from him." she stormed out of the bullpen toward the elevators.

"It was nice to see you again, Alex," Olivia tossed over her shoulder as an afterthought.

"Bobby…" Alex started with a shake of her head. "Why did you…?" she trailed off when the man held up a hand.

"I said I was sorry." He gathered his portfolio and started in the opposite direction of Olivia's departure toward an empty interrogation room.

-x-

"Are you okay?" Nathan inquired when Olivia rounded the corner.

She felt her anger drain away at his sincere question. "I could ask you the same thing," she said him with a tilt of her head.

"I'm okay," Nathan said quietly, stepping into an open elevator.

They didn't say another word to each other during the ride in the elevator. Even the atmosphere in the car was tense and silent; the only sound between the two people was the semi-audible songs from the radio. Olivia felt Nathan's gaze on her every few seconds but he always stopped looking when she looked like she was about to gaze in his direction. She knew Nathan wanted to talk so she would just bide her time until he made the first move. As it turned out she didn't have to wait long.

"What happened to your neck?" he asked quietly.

"It's nothing." Olivia gently waved off his concern but she was inwardly touched when he asked and relieved when he finally said something to break the silence. They were already halfway to the group home. "Nathan, why did you run away?"

"No one likes me," he said simply.

"That's not true," Olivia reassured him. "Why would you say that?"

"Today was one of the days to meet with potential parents and we were all supposed to be outside when the parents discussed who they wanted but I forgot my sketchbook. I ran inside the house and there was a couple talking about me. They said they didn't want to adopt a murderer so I ran away. No one will ever adopt me." Nathan punched his thigh. "I messed everything up," he said sadly.

It broke Olivia's heart to hear Nathan talk about himself like that. He just didn't know how hard she was fighting for him. He would know soon but it just wasn't quite the right time. "Okay, tomorrow after school I'll take you somewhere to help with your anger. Please don't get into anymore fights and no more running away, okay?"

"Okay."

"Promise me, Nathan. I can't protect you if you get sent to another home," she told him seriously.

"I promise," the teen said sincerely.

Olivia nodded, with a tiny grin. "Good." She pulled to the curb in front of the group home and expertly parallel parked her car.

Nathan reached for the door handle as soon as engine went silent.

"Ah! Hold it right there." She placed a hand on his shoulder. "I need to go make sure it will be okay with Mrs. Collins if I pick you up from school tomorrow."

He got out of the car more slowly, waiting for her to cross to the other side of the car. They walked to the door together. Olivia knocked on the door while Nathan fidgeted nervously beside her.

"Nathan!" Mrs. Collins bent, sweeping the young boy into a tight hug. "I was so worried," she said, releasing him.

"You knew he was missing?" Olivia asked, willing the instant flash of anger she felt to go away.

"I was just about to call the police when you knock. One of the children said that Nathan left with two of the older boys. They'd just gotten back and revealed that Nathan wasn't with them," the kind woman explained.

Olivia calmed down after hearing that. She looked to Nathan. "Go ahead and get to bed. You've got school tomorrow."

"I'm sorry about running away, Olivia," Nathan said, scuffing his shoes against the ground.

"It's okay," she told him. "I know you won't do it again." She patted his shoulder.

Mrs. Collins moved aside as Nathan went into the house. She saw the affection flowing from Olivia's eyes as she tracked Nathan's movements as best as she could through the large windows. "How is the adoption going?" the redhead asked, pulling the shawl around her shoulders tighter.

"Slowly," Olivia said, letting her head fall back against the beam next to the steps.

Mrs. Collins eyes zeroed in on the cut across Olivia's throat. She brushed the younger woman's hair back. "My Lord," she whispered. "What happened, Olivia?"

"The man we've been chasing cut me in a struggle with one of the kids he held hostage," Olivia summarized.

"It's a miracle it wasn't deeper."

"Yeah, I know," Olivia said with a sigh. "I've been counting my blessings ever since."

"How did your family react?"

"Jasmine's away at her grandparents so she doesn't know yet," Olivia said softly. "And Melinda's reaction was about the same as when I found out she was trapped in Manhattan Liberty."

"And Nathan?" Mrs. Collins asked.

"I haven't told him yet."

"Why not? I'm sure he asked."

"He did but I just didn't want him to worry about me. He has so much on his plate."

"You do realize that's all he does. He loves you and Melinda and Jasmine. You all are he talks about."

Olivia's heart swelled when she heard that. "You're kidding?"

"When have I ever lied to you?" Mrs. Collins asked with a raised eyebrow.

Olivia didn't answer. They both knew she never had.

"You need to remember while you're running the streets, keeping this city safe that first and foremost you need to keep yourself safe. There are people that are counting on you," Mrs. informed her sagely.

Olivia smiled. "I'll remember that." A loud buzzing sounded from her front pocket. "That's probably Melinda," she said, answering the phone. "Hello."

"Where did you run off to?" Melinda asked her sleepily.

"It's a long story. I'm coming home," Olivia said. She covered up the receiver. "Goodnight Mama Collins."

"Goodnight dear. Tell Melinda I said hello," Mrs. Collins said, watching Olivia get into her car and drive away.

-x-

The next morning was spent with Melinda since she was still on mandatory leave. They had breakfast together and were currently sitting on the couch watching television. "Wow we are really domestic aren't we?" Olivia asked, turning off the latest episode of Dr. Phil.

"It's nice," Melinda said, picking up their breakfast dishes.

"Nice and a little boring." Olivia's eyes traveled around the living room, glancing at the various pictures she'd looked at too many times to count. Her eyes landed on her favorite picture. It was the last year at Jasmine's birthday party after their paintball session. Each one of them was covered from head to toe in splatters of neon shades of green, pink, and orange.

"Are you saying life with me is boring?" Melinda teased as she loaded the dishwasher and turned it on.

"Never," Olivia said with a smile, turning towards the kitchen.

Melinda glanced at her watch and hurried upstairs to gather her case files and car keys. "So, what are you doing for the rest of the day?" she called from her office.

"I'm taking Nathan to the batting cages," Olivia returned.

Melinda walked back into the room with a questioning eyebrow.

"He's carrying a lot of anger," the detective explained.

"Ah, the Casey Novak method of dealing." Melinda nodded, catching on quickly. She walked to the door with Olivia following closely. She turned. "Goodbye," she said.

"Goodbye," Olivia replied, pulling the taller woman closer and kissing her deeply.

"Mm, not that I'm complaining but what was that for?"

"No reason," Olivia said, nipping Melinda's bottom lip. "You are just so sexy."

"This sexy woman needs to go to work before I'm late." Melinda turned back around and Olivia pressed her to the door.

"We'll finish this tonight," she whispered into her fiancé's ear.

"You can count on it," Mel said and left. Olivia stood there for a couple of moment her eyes glazing over thinking of all the things she could be doing to the other woman. She came out of her fantasy and rolled her neck to relieve the bit of tension she allowed to wash over her. When the bandages pulled at her cut, she winced.

Olivia finished a few household chores since she still had a few hours before she needed to pick up Nathan. On the way, back to the master bedroom, she looked at the door of the guest bedroom opposite Jasmine's room. She opened the door, taking in the neutral colors and impersonal decorations. In her mind's eye she saw dirty clothes strewn across floor and posters of athletes adorning the walls.

"Soon," she said to the empty room and closed the door firmly. She jogged down the stairs, grabbed her car keys, cell phone and set the security system on her way out of the door.

-x-

Nathan climbed into the passenger side of the door, securing his seatbelt automatically. "Hey Olivia," he mumbled with his eyes trained out the window.

Olivia glanced at him before she pulled away from the curb. She thought he'd be little more excited to be on an outing with her. He hadn't looked at her since he sat in the car so she decided to make a little conversation. "How was school?"

"It was okay I guess."

"Just okay?" Olivia pushed gently.

Nathan shrugged, looking out the window.

"Are you hungry?"

She got another shrug.

"Okay, is there anything you want to talk about?"

"What happened to your neck?"

"Nathan…"

"I want to know," he insisted then mumbled something under his breath that could have been. 'I care about you.'

Olivia slowed to stop at the red traffic light. She glanced at Nathan who averted his eyes at the last second when he found her looking at him. The light turned green and she moved forward. She kept looking at Nathan out of her peripheral vision. "My partner and I got a tip that a bad man and two kids we'd been trying to find were at the bus station. We rushed there before we could lose him and in the struggle between saving one of the kids he cut me."

"Were you afraid?" He asked the question that had been on his mind since last night.

Olivia looked a little startled and confused as to why Nathan would ask that question. She decided to be completely honest with him. "I was terrified." It was the truth. When he cut her she was frightened that she might never get to see Melinda, Jasmine, or Nathan again. She had the biggest weight lift from her chest when she realized it was just a shallow cut.

"I've noticed your necklace," he said out of nowhere. "You wear it all the time. At first I though maybe there were numbers but I think it's another language."

"You're absolutely right Nathan," Olivia said. "It's a language called Sanskrit."

"What do they mean?"

"I want to tell you when the time is right. Can you wait until then?"

He looked at her silently for a long moment before nodding.

"Good," she said, parking the car. "Here we are," she announced. Nathan looked at the building a little confused. "You'll see," she said, getting out of the car.

-x-

"Hey Mike," Olivia greeted the owner seated behind the desk.

Mike was a short balding man in his late forties with sparkling blue eyes and a kind smile. He looked up from his newspaper with a smile. "Hey Olivia; you here for Casey?"

"Yeah." Olivia nodded. "How long has she been here?"

The man glanced down at his watch and whistled. "About an hour and a half."

"Uh oh. I better go see what's wrong. Thanks Mike."

"No problem," he responded going back to his paper.

Olivia and Nathan walked past the desk, exiting through a door that put them at the back of a row of batting cages. "After we're finished here, I'll take you home for dinner."

Nathan's eyes lit up. "Really?"

"Yes, really."

"Can I spend the night?"

"Well, that was the plan." Olivia shot him a smile. They finally stopped at the gate with the view of the sweaty ADA hitting baseballs with a vengeance.

"I'm guessing you lost a case," Olivia called over the sound of the whirring pitching machine.

Casey smiled at the familiar voice. "Nope," she answered. "I had my bi-monthly family phone call." Casey swung the bat, sending the ball rocketing into the safety net. "Apparently it's high time that I settled down and had kids like my brother and sister." She glanced back at Olivia, waiting for the next ball and did a double take, missing her pitch but she recovered quickly. "Why hello Nathan I didn't see you there."

Nathan nodded silently in greeting.

Casey readapted her stance, waiting for the rest of her pitches. "What brings you two here?"

"I wanted to show Nathan a few different ways to exert his pent up teenage angst." Olivia nodded to the batting machine.

"Has he ever played baseball or softball before?" Casey asked quickly. She hit another ball with vigor.

Olivia glanced at the boy beside her. He shook his head. "That would be a negative, Case."

Casey hit the button beside her, stopping the machine. She walked to the gate separating them and took off her helmet. "Doesn't mean he can't learn. Let's go get him suited up and see what he's got."

A few minutes later, Nathan had on a helmet and gloves. Casey showed Nathan how to grip the bat and the brief basics of hitting. She had him try the stance and swing a few times so he wouldn't throw out his shoulder on the first hit.

Nathan currently had the bat perched slightly above his right shoulder. He swung the bat in a few practice motions. When he got the hang of it he glanced at Casey and Olivia.

"Okay, now its all you," Casey told him. "Just hit the button beside you when you're ready to hit."

Nathan pushed the button beside him, hearing the pitching machine whir to life. He remembered Casey's previous instructions and looked into the distance. During the wait, he began to channel all his anger at the man that killed his mother, all his frustration at screwing up his chances of being with another family, all of his sadness at not being able to hug his mother one more time and swung the bat with all of his might. The sound of the bat's crisp crack against the ball was invigorating and Nathan felt the stressful emotions leave him almost instantly. He exhaled and hit the next round of balls with ease and accuracy. All too soon there were no more balls to hit and it was time to head back in the office to turn in the helmet and gloves.

Casey turned to Olivia with a smile. "Do you think Nathan would interested in playing on the little league team I coach?"

"Can I?" Nathan looked at Olivia excitedly.

"I've got no problem with it but we should clear it with Mrs. Collins then work out a schedule," Olivia said though she knew it was unlikely that the kind woman would even think about saying no. She had even told Olivia to see if she could nudge Nathan into something extracurricular. The only thing the detective she'd ever seen Nathan take an interest in was drawing in an old notebook he carried around with him virtually everywhere. She asked about it once but he volunteered that used to be his father's and his mother let him have it. There was nothing else said on the topic.

"Well, I need to get back home and have some dinner," Casey said, wiping a bit of sweat from her brow.

Nathan handed his gear back to Mike and looked at Olivia with a silent question. She nodded to him and he smiled. "Do you want to eat with us, Casey?" he asked so softly Olivia nearly missed it.

"Thank you, Nathan. I'd love to since I've got couple more hours of free time," Casey responded. "We can plan out a practice schedule and a time to meet with the team. I'm going to run home and have a quick shower then meet you at the house, okay?"

"Sounds like a plan," Olivia said, opening the front door. "Come on, Nathan."

-x-

"Just come in and make yourself and home, Case. You've been here before," Olivia said, stepping into the house. "Same to you too, Nathan. You may want to shower before dinner."

"Okay," Nathan said, following Olivia up the stairs.

"You're home early," Olivia remarked when she saw Melinda sitting on their bed reading a novel.

"I hope your not complaining," Melinda replied not taking her eyes off the book in front of her.

"Me?" Olivia said. "Never." She came to the bed, giving Melinda a sweet kiss. She started to look through her dresser. "Who's turn is it to cook today?" she asked, picking out a shirt.

"Jasmine," Melinda said simply.

"Where is she?" Olivia asked.

"She called earlier. Debate practice ran later and she said she'd be in as soon as she could," Melinda told Olivia, leaving her to change clothes. "Casey's downstairs," she called after her fiancé.

Just as Melinda was about to pass the guest room, a meek Nathan stuck his head out of the door. The teen regarded her apprehensively. "Uh, Ms. Melinda?"

"Nathan, you've been here a couple of times before. I told you its okay to call me Melinda. Just Melinda."

"Melinda," Nathan amended. "I forgot to get a towel," he mumbled.

"Oh, okay." Melinda opened the hall closet behind her, removing a large burgundy towel. "Here you go."

"Thank you," he said softly, disappearing back into the guest room.

Melinda stood looking at the closed door, bemused. She wondered if she gave off the aura that she was distant or was Nathan just so unreluctant to allow anyone else to get close to him. She continued downstairs. "Casey, how are you doing today?" she inquired, seeing the strawberry blonde resting on the couch.

Casey looked up with a pleasant smile. "Much better after my cage session."

"Did you lose a case?" Melinda asked, causing Casey to laugh. "What's so funny?"

"Olivia asked me the same thing," the ADA revealed. "I think you two are sharing a brain."

"Sometimes I believe we are as well."

"To answer your question earlier. No, I didn't lose a case. My mother was pushing the whole 'settle down' issue again."

"Ah I remember that one," Melinda said, settling beside the ADA.

"Yeah, I'm pretty much the odd duck in the family."

"Because you don't have any children?"

"Because I have a career," Casey said. "My family's very traditional so if any of the girls are anything other than teachers or secretaries it's shocking," she said with a roll of her eyes.

"They do realize this is the twenty-first century?" Melinda asked.

"Yeah, they do and they believe the world's going straight to hell," Casey said with a shrug. "Well enough about me. How are you feeling?"

"I'm good; had my last session with Huang last week."

"Yeah Liv mentioned that the other day. That's great."

"Okay, folks don't become the Donner party," Jasmine joked loudly, coming through the front door. "I'm here. And by the look of that sporty little Nissan I can see that my favorite ADA is too," she added, rounding the corner. "Hey mom."

"Hello, Jasmine."

The teenager turned to the strawberry blonde seated beside her mother. "Casey!" she squealed in a valley girl voice.

"Jazzy!" Casey said back in the same inflection. They embraced with two quick air kisses.

"It's been so long," Jasmine chirped.

"Totally gf." Casey played along, flipping her hair. They were never able to keep the game up for long and usually dissolved into giggles after a few lines.

As soon as they sobered, Jasmine's stomach rumbled in hunger. "I guess that's my cue to wash up and start dinner. See you both in a bit." Nathan entered the living room just as she was leaving. "Hey, Nathan."

"Hey."

"You want to help out with dinner?"

"I don't know how good I'd be of a helper," he said.

"I'm sure you'll be fine," Jasmine assured him.

"You should take her up on the offer. Jasmine doesn't usually let people help her in the kitchen," Melinda said.

"See you're just special." Jasmine winked playfully and Nathan smiled.

"Okay," he said.

Melinda stood. "Let's go ahead and take the ingredients out for the prep work," she said, heading to the kitchen.

"What's on the menu?" Casey asked.

"I think Jasmine wanted to make lasagna."

"That's sounds yummy."

-x-

Jasmine set the garlic bread on the table and sat in her chair. "Everyone join hands," she instructed. Everyone at the table did as they were told and bowed their heads automatically. She said grace and they began to eat.

"So, how was everyone's day?" Olivia asked to start off the dinner conversation. She grabbed the bowl of salad and scooped an extra helping on her plate.

Jasmine quickly swallowed the cheesy pasta she'd been chewing and answered, "I won both of my practice debates today."

"That's great," Casey said. After all, debating was right up there with being a lawyer. "Who was your opponent?"

"Andrea." Jasmine said.

"How bad did she tease you?" Olivia asked.

"Not as much as I thought but she did hum _"Summertime"_ the entire time she was driving me back home," Jasmine reported with a roll of her eyes.

"Sounds like her," Melinda said with a small bite of her garlic bread. She glanced across the table at Nathan. "How did you like the batting cages?" she asked him.

A large smile appeared on the boy's face. "It was good. Casey said I'm a natural."

"He really is," Casey said after taking a large bite of her lasagna. "In fact, I want him to come out for the little league team I coach over the summer."

"That's sounds awesome," Jasmine remarked.

"I'll call Mrs. Collins after dinner so we can work out a practice schedule," Olivia said.

As Olivia and Casey launched into possible practice schedules, Nathan let his mind drift. He looked around the table at his new family. Whether or not they would ever think to adopt him, he considered everyone at the table his family. As his eyes traveled from Melinda to Jasmine back to Olivia and Casey he felt comfort and security in the women's presence. Nathan beamed his endearingly crooked smile and reached for another piece of garlic bread to finish his dinner.

-End of Chapter Six Part I-

* * *

**See? I didn't forget about Nathan. He'll be sprinkled throughout the next couple of chapters or so. For those that want to know who Jasmine is dating and Olivia and Melinda's reactions that will be coming soon but first we got to resolve something that's been coming since chapter four. **

**Thanks for reading as always! ^_^**


	8. Not So Early Winter

**Title:** The Art of Breaking and Healing (Chapter 6 Part II: Not So Early Winter)

**Fandom:** Law and Order: Special Victims Unit

**Pairing:** established Olivia/Melinda

**Author:** Mirandyscrow

**Rating**: Pg-13 to R

**Summary:** Life with our favorite detective and Medical Examiner is full of obstacles as they juggle crime, family, and love. Olivia/Melinda. Melivia. Yes, femslash! Don't like it? Don't read it, por favor.

**Spoilers:** Fault

**Archive:** Sure if you really want it. Lol, it would be a surprise to me, just ask my permission first. (It's nice when people ask)

**Disclaimer:** Law and Order: SVU belongs to Dick Wolf, NBC and anyone else that would possibly have any claim to the show or its franchise. Any and all other brand names, songs, schools, etc. belong to their respective owners. I'm only writing this story for entertainment purposes. Please don't sue; I only own a considerable amount of debt in student loans to offer you. :P

**Author's Note:** See first chapter for full Author's Notes.

Big thanks to Kerri for being an awesome beta and deciding to take on my ignorance. Any and all careless mistakes I claim as my own.

Special thanks to LegaspiWeaver (docwarnerfan) for all her help!

**LaSherricka: **Yeah Fault is another one of my favorite episodes and it was just a bonus it happened to be on my timeline. I just had to include it. I've got alot of things planned for Elliot so him being rude to Melinda is just the beginning. Since Fault was like a big drama on its own I felt the best way to go was to hit the main points and just mold it into the Melivia-verse which actually wasnt that hard to do. I can't exactly message you with no profile now can I? :P And you just like everyone else will have to wait until the secret is revealed. Thanks for reviewing! :D

* * *

Olivia entered her home, placing her bag on the floor beside the door. She placed her keys on a hook beside the door and gathered the shopping bag once more. She heard the hushed melodic sound of Mozart from upstairs and smiled. Melinda was home a little early. She put away her purchases, placed the bag in a hallway closet, and made her way to Melinda's office.

She knocked and waited. The music on the other side of the door lowered dramatically before Melinda told her to come in.

"How was your hair appointment?" Melinda asked with her eyes glued to the computer screen in front of her after she heard Olivia close the door.

"Why don't you tell me your honest opinion?" Olivia said with a bit of mock dread in her voice.

Melinda slowed down her typing before saving her work. "I'm sure its fine…" the Medical Examiner trailed off when she glanced at Olivia.

Olivia smirked when her lover's eyes darkened. She knew Melinda preferred her hair shorter and she felt she was long overdue for a new look so when she went in for her usual trim she decided to make a split second decision and get it much shorter. She'd already requested highlights in medium brown so she just asked for layered cut. Her bangs stayed longer, mostly falling sexily over her right eye while the back and sides were several inches shorter.

Melinda came around her desk and sat on the edge, eyeing Olivia hungrily. "Come here," she demanded, holding out her arms.

Olivia own eyes took in the sight of her lover in a skirt. She walked forward, deliberately exaggerating the swagger in her walk as she stalked to Melinda's desk.

Melinda reached out and pulled Olivia forward the last few inches by her belt loops. Her hands immediately sank into Olivia's hair. She smelled the faint scent of olive oil and aloe from the soft locks. She took possession of Olivia's mouth, forcing her tongue past her fiancé's lips. Their tongues wrestled for dominance which Melinda easily won when she sucked Olivia's tongue into her mouth firmly.

Olivia shuddered and broke the kiss. She nibbled and licked a path down the right side of Melinda's neck. Melinda moaned, letting her head fall back and granted Olivia more access. Olivia's fingers made quick work of the buttons on Melinda's blouse. She picked up the older woman and placed her on the desk.

Melinda took of her shirt and tossed it, not bothering to see where it landed. Olivia placed wet kisses across Melinda's chest. Her hands came up to cup Melinda's breast and felt the other woman's erect nipples through the emerald lace. Olivia began tonguing the left nipple through its lace barrier. Melinda arched her mouth with a low groan.

Olivia used her right hand to roll other nipple between her thumb and forefinger. She nipped the sensitive peak and switched sides. The detective quickly slipped both hands down Melinda's body, stopping at her hips. She pulled her forward and lodged a thigh in between her legs. Melinda gasped, thrusting her hips slightly at the contact. Olivia loved ever delicious buck against her when she placed quick nips on the sensitive peaks beneath the lace.

When Olivia slowly pulled back and took in Melinda's kiss-swollen lips and nearly black eyes, she couldn't help kissing her fiancé again. The kiss was a languid sensual dance that sent wave after wave to their centers.

Melinda pushed Olivia away slightly and tugged her underwear off. She threw the ruined panties at her lover. Olivia caught them with ease and stepped back into Melinda's personal space only to have Melinda placed her hand atop the detective's head. Melinda firmly pushed Olivia down to her knees and uttered, "I need you," she said breathlessly.

Olivia didn't protest as she kneeled in front of Melinda. She inhaled slowly, her mouth watered when she smelt the arousal from her lover. She hooked her arms around Melinda's upper thighs and placed a long lick against her fiancé's sex.

"Yes," Melinda gasped at the first touch of her fiancé's tongue. She melted against the desk, her mouth falling open. She felt like she was overheating. Each stroke of Olivia's tongue drove her higher and higher to the crest she now desperately needed to reach. Her hips rolled toward Olivia's mouth as she slipped her right hand into the freshly coiffed strands.

Just Olivia sucked the engorged nub into her mouth, Melinda's hand clutched her hair almost to the point of pain. Olivia groaned at the sensation.

"Do that again," Melinda groaned when the smallest of vibrations passed over her center.

Olivia repeatedly hummed against Melinda's sex. All too soon Melinda began to tremble, signaling that she was close. Olivia tightened her hold on the soft milk chocolate colored thighs beside her head and increased her efforts.

Melinda's entire body was hit with a flash of heat then a slight chill as she came undone. "Liv!" she cried.

Olivia lazily swiped her tongue over her lover's clit until Melinda stopped quivering.

The detective suddenly felt a shift in the environment and knew someone was in the house, making their way to them. Jasmine had the grace of rhinoceros when she came home and Casey promised to call before she brought Nathan over. She stood, grabbing the gun from the desk and spun toward the door just as it was opening.

The intruder froze just inside the doorway. "I know you don't particularly like me at the moment, but I think going so far as to shoot me is a bit much," Leslie said with a raised eyebrow. She appeared to be unfazed that not only did she interrupt an intimate moment between her daughter and her lover but also that she had a loaded gun pointed at her.

"Mama!" Melinda hissed in embarrassment, straightening her skirt.

Olivia lowered her gun although she seriously wondered what kind of argument would ensue if she 'accidentally' shot Melinda's mother. She shoved the thoughts aside and leveled the lawyer with a glare. "Why are you here, Leslie?" she demanded. She wished the other woman had at least waited another hour before showing up.

"I came to apologize."

"Several months later?" Olivia asked her unbelievingly.

"I'm not good at admitting when I am wrong," Leslie started.

"Obviously," Olivia remarked, interrupting her.

"No need to get snotty. I am trying," Leslie responded haughtily.

"Okay," Olivia said, looking to the older woman expectantly.

"I apologize," Leslie said in a tone that didn't sound the least bit sincere.

Olivia looked at her and waited for more. "That's all?" she said when Leslie was silent after the short phrase. Her right hand itched to raise her gun again.

"Liv," Melinda said softly. She slid from her desk with as much dignity as she could manage. She was really growing tired of her mother and Olivia's constant bickering. It wasn't often her mother apologized for her actions. She hoped this would be the beginning of a semi-amicable existence between the two.

"Fine," Olivia said, finally placing her gun back in its holster. She noted with satisfaction that Leslie was tracking her every move with slightly nervous eyes. "Apology accepted."

"I'd also appreciate it if the two of you would join me and Richard on a night out to the theatre and dinner."

Olivia looked pleasantly surprised. She couldn't help but smile as he said, "That sounds really nice actually. When would you like to do that?"

"Tonight," Leslie replied simply.

Olivia blinked slowly, allowing her mind to catch up with the answer. "Tonight?"

-x-

Jasmine and her friend Mila walked through the front door of the Benson-Warner home. Jasmine immediately felt a strange sense of tension in the air. She glanced at Mila who was, as always, in a music-induced trance as she walked through the house. They ascended the stairs just in time to see Olivia run past them, heading for the laundry room on the first floor.

"Hey, Jazz, Mila," Olivia said in greeting.

Mila pulled the blaring headphones free of her ears and looked at Jasmine confused. "Was that your mom?"

"Yes, unfortunately," Jasmine responded a little embarrassed.

Melinda came out of the master bedroom in a robe. "Liv, that blouse is dirty-"

"Why didn't you tell me this shirt was dirty!" Olivia asked her, coming back upstairs.

Their sentences overlapped.

"Why didn't you tell me Jasmine was home?" Melinda asked, clutching her robe tighter around her.

"At least you aren't walking around topless," Jasmine grumbled under her breath but not low enough to be missed.

"Huh?" Olivia asked confused.

"Liv, look down," Melinda said plainly.

"Oh," Olivia said, pressing the dirty shirt in her hand to her chest. She walked passed Melinda back into their bedroom. "It's not like I was completely naked. I've got on a bra," she mumbled softly. Melinda, Jasmine, and Mila chuckled after the door closed.

"Will you be staying over tonight, Mila?" Melinda asked.

"No, ma'am," Mila answered. "I'm waiting here until my mom gets off of work."

"Okay, that's fine. You girls are welcome to anything in the kitchen as you can see we're preparing to go out."

"Okay mom."

"Thanks, Ms. Melinda," Mila said.

Melinda nodded and walked back into her bedroom. "Liv, you don't have time for another shower!" she said just before the door closed behind her.

"What's up with your parents?" Mila asked after they entered Jasmine's room. She closed the door behind her and tossed her back pack on the floor.

"Oh, they're going out with my grandparents tonight," Jasmine responded with a shrug.

"And it's that serious?"

"No," Jasmine sighed. "Grandma and Mom don't get along at all so everything has to be perfect so they don't argue. Or at least that's what she thinks."

"That's crazy."

"I know."

"You know what?" Olivia walked into Jasmine's room, glancing around the teenager's dresser for something in particular. Thankfully this time she did have on a shirt.

Jasmine looked confused for a minute as to what her mom was looking for until it dawned on her. "Oh!" she exclaimed, grabbing a pair of simple diamond studs. She came forward and dropped them into Olivia's hand with a sheepish grin. "I forgot."

"Obviously," Olivia said without malice. "Now what is it that you know?"

"I know that I'll be watching Nathan while you go out with grandma and grandpa." Jasmine shrugged again. "Don't worry about us. We'll be fine."

"And how did you even find out?" Olivia asked, putting on her earrings.

"Grandma called me during my lunch break."

"Of course she did," Olivia said a little frustrated that her own daughter got more of a heads up about a dinner she was attending.

Suddenly, a high pitched voice began making car engine noises. Jasmine and Olivia looked at Mila with matching amused expressions.

"What was that?" Olivia asked, a small chuckle following her question.

Mila checked her phone. "That's my mom. She's outside," she said, standing to grab her back pack from the floor. "She said she would have come in but she's in a hurry. Bye Jazz, Ms. Olivia," the teen said, leaving the room. She met Melinda in the hallway. "Bye, Ms. Melinda. Thank you for letting me stay."

Jasmine followed her friend downstairs.

"Your welcome here anytime Mila," Melinda called after her with a smile. She turned to Olivia. "Have you finally decided on an outfit?"

"Yes, I have that's why I came for my earrings." Olivia touched the lobes holding the brilliants stones. The two women returned to their room to finish getting dressed.

-x-

"Liv, put this on for me," Melinda said, handing her the linked white gold chain.

Olivia took the delicate necklace from Melinda's hands. She fastened it around her neck and placed a kiss the back of her fiancé's neck.

Melinda straightened the opal so it sat in the hollow in of her neck.

"Mom, Ma! Casey's here!"

"That means it's about time to get this over with," Olivia said, straightening her suit jacket sleeves and walked out of the door.

-x-

"You two didn't have to dress up just for me," Casey joked as they descended the stairs. She admired their formal wear. Melinda wore a navy blue, knee-length, double v-neck dress. The lights set off the delicate beadwork over the bodice and semi-sheer sleeves.

"That's good because we didn't," Melinda responded, coming to stand in front of Casey.

"Always the charming one Melinda," Casey replied. She noticed the four inch heels made Melinda tower over her even more than she did before. "But really where are you two going?"

"Dinner and theatre with Leslie and Richard," Olivia answered. The black pantsuit fit her like a glove. She didn't have on a tie; instead she wore a navy beaded scarf that accented Melinda's dress.

Nathan came forward, dragging his baseball gear behind him. "You're not going to be here?" he asked them.

"Oh no, honey. Not tonight. I'm sorry," Olivia said, taking her jacket from the hanger by the door. She slipped on her own and helped Melinda into hers.

"Hey don't sweat it, Nathan. We're going to have plenty of fun together."

A firm knock sounded on the door. Olivia opened it to reveal a chauffer.

"Wow," Jasmine said, looking over Olivia's shoulder. "Grandma really did go all out."

"You want me to stay?" Casey asked the family.

"That's very sweet of you Casey. You don't have to stay if you don't want to," Melinda told the ADA.

"We're not going to be doing anything special. Just watching a couple of movies and order a pizza," Jasmine said. "Though a reckless house party might be a little more exciting," she suggested with an impish grin.

Casey laughed. "Right, I'll believe that last one when I see it." She glanced at her watch and back to Nathan and Jasmine. "Okay, I have some reports to look over for court but my cell will be on the entire time. Call me if you need me," she said and exited the front door.

"The same goes for us," Olivia told the two teens. She held the door open for Melinda.

Melinda kissed Jasmine and Nathan on their foreheads on her way out of the door. "Behave yourselves," she said.

"We will," Jasmine and Nathan said, watching the adults leave.

-x-

The sleek, ivory stretch limousine looked beautiful against the backdrop of the neighborhood. The chauffeur opened the door and waited until both women were safely inside before he closed the door.

"Good evening," Richard said once they settled into the plush leather seats.

"Good evening," Melinda and Olivia returned in sync.

"Are you ready for a night out on the town?" Leslie asked them.

"Yes, indeed we are," Melinda said while Olivia nodded.

Richard glanced at the black dial Movado watch on his wrist. "Well, let's be on our way," he said, knocking twice on the glass divider behind him.

An awkward silence reigned in the limo for nearly five minutes. Finally Olivia couldn't take it any longer and decided to start some sort of small talk. "So, how is everyone doing?" she asked.

"You'd know if bothered to call," Leslie said shortly.

"The last time I checked, telephones worked both ways," Olivia returned quickly.

"You look lovely tonight, Mama," Melinda said as soon as Leslie opened her mouth to respond.

"Oh, this old thing?" Leslie said coyly. She dropped her hand to smooth down the material of her elegant, black, floor length dress. She proceeded to talk about the few events she'd attended in the said dress.

Melinda sighed inwardly in relief as she'd successfully steered the conversation onto safer topics before her mother could start an argument with Olivia.

-x-

The bright lights of Broadway greeted the group as the car pulled right in front of the building. Richard and Olivia got out first then helped their respective partners exit the car. The two couples walked side by side into the theater.

The usher showed them to their seats and they settled down. The lights dimmed, the orchestra started, and the curtain rose.

About thirty minutes into the play, Melinda glanced at her mother and father. They were clutching to each other while laughing uproariously. She looked at her future wife. Olivia immediately looked back at her. Melinda placed her head on Olivia's shoulder.

"Having fun?"

"You can't tell from my adorably content smile?" Melinda asked.

"Hm, maybe I needed more of a confirmation. It's not like I'm a detective for a living or anything," Olivia said lightly.

"I'm having loads of fun. I'm really pleased that Mama finally came around."

"Me too," Olivia said. "I wonder how Jasmine and Nathan are getting on?" she wondered aloud.

"I'm sure their fine," Melinda responded.

An actress did a perfect right split on stage bringing both women's attention back to the play.

"Wow," Olivia said softly.

"I can do that," Melinda said nonchalantly. She smirked when she felt Olivia's eyes snap down to her.

-x-

"Keep the change," Jasmine said, closing the door. She walked back to the living room and placed the box on the middle cushion.

Nathan opened the box, pulling a warm, cheesy slice from the pie. He ate it, pressed paused, and once again became engrossed in the movie.

"Thanks for pausing the movie," Jasmine said around her own slice of pizza.

"No problem," Nathan said after he swallowed. He watched Storm ascend the elevator shaft with tendrils of electricity arcing around her onscreen. "Who's your favorite character?" he asked, glancing at Jasmine.

Jasmine paused in thought for a few seconds. "Hm I liked Rogue on the X-men cartoon but on the movie I got to say Mystique."

"Cool," Nathan said, taking another bite of his slice. "I like Wolverine."

"Predictable," Jasmine sing-songed.

Nathan turned, opening his mouth and revealing the half-chewed pizza.

"Gross," Jasmine said with a wrinkle of her nose. She pushed him playfully while Nathan chuckled at her reaction. They turned their attention back to the television.

-x-

"Keep it happy. Keep it peppy," Olivia sang softly into Melinda's ear as they left the theater. She lowered her voice slightly. "Keep it gay."

Melinda laughed.

"I'm so happy you enjoyed the play," Leslie said from behind the engaged couple.

"We really did," Olivia agreed.

"You know they made a movie adaptation of it," Leslie said casually.

"I heard about that," Olivia said with a grin. "Have you seen it?"

Leslie nodded. "Yes, I did and I adored it," she said after getting into the car with her husband's assistance.

"We'll have to borrow the disc from you then, Mama," Melinda said entering the car.

Olivia settled in beside her. "So, where are we going to eat?"

"Smith and Wollensky's," Leslie responded simply.

Olivia eyes widened. "Smith and Wollensky's as in the steak heaven Wollensky's?" she asked excitedly.

"That's correct," Leslie said with smile. She knew one of Olivia's guilty pleasures was a well cooked and seasoned steak. It was rare indulgence considering Olivia was practically drooling, it was also long overdue.

-x-

The maître showed them to their table, patiently waiting while Olivia and Richard pulled out chairs for Melinda and Leslie respectively.

"I'll leave you to look at your menus and your waiter will be right with you."

"This all looks so good."

"It sure does. Just don't let your eyes get bigger than your stomach," Melinda teased.

Olivia leaned in close. "When have you known me not to finish a meal?" she said suggestively.

"I guess you got me there," Melinda said with a grin. They looked deeply into each other's eyes.

"Were we ever that cute?" Leslie asked her husband.

"We still are," Richard said, kissing Leslie chastely.

A well-dressed man stopped by their table. He smiled before speaking, "Good evening. I am Kent and I'll be your waiter tonight. What can I bring you to drink?"

Leslie nodded to Richard who had been looking over the wine list. "We'll have the 2002 Cabernet Sauvignon," he said, handing the smaller menu to the man.

"Oh, Chief that really is too extravagant," Olivia said, having caught sight of the price as he passed the menu past her.

"None sense, we're all family and I feel money is no object with family," Richard said firmly. "So what is everyone thinking of for food?" he asked.

Olivia found herself unable to argue with him. She shook her head and returned her eyes to the menu in front of her. She glanced to the two people across from her and Melinda with a fond smile. "We want to thank you so much for inviting us out tonight."

"We?" Leslie asked in her 'I'd like to start some drama' tone of voice.

The tone immediately set Olivia's teeth on edge. It had been such an enjoyable night that she wasn't going to comment any further.

Leslie was still gazing at Olivia intently to see if she had gotten to the other woman. "We?" she repeated the question.

"Yes, we mama," Melinda answered exasperatedly.

"You allow her to speak for you?"

"No, she does not speak for me, but were highly in tuned to each other so we know when we're in good moods," Melinda responded. She neglected to mention that she didn't need to see how Olivia's hands flexed over the menu to know she was highly irritated. Melinda squeezed Olivia's hand lovingly.

Leslie sniffed indignantly. "No one is perfect," she said under her breath.

Kent returned to the table with a perfectly chilled bottle of Cabernet Sauvignon. He presented it to the table with a flourish before pouring a sample for Richard.

Richard tasted the wine and nodded in satisfaction. Kent proceeded to pour wine for the rest of the table.

As soon as Olivia's glass was full she downed it quickly, wishing for something stronger. She'd much rather be drunk if she needed to deal with Leslie climbing back on her flying broomstick.

Kent looked with a little amusement and refilled her glass.

"Thank you," she said gratefully. She didn't drain the glass this time but it doesn't mean she wasn't tempted.

The waiter placed the wine in sterling ice bucket and looked to the group. "Is everyone ready to order?" he asked.

"Oh we'll need a few more minutes," Richard said politely. He had been debating between the New York strip and the Porterhouse and hadn't yet come to a decision.

Olivia, Melinda, and Leslie nodded their agreement.

"Okay, just wave me over when you've decided," Kent said and left.

"What are you thinking about over there, Chief?" Olivia asked once she'd finally decided on a steak.

"It was just the New York strip and Porterhouse, but now I've caught sight of the Prime Rib a couple of tables over."

"Uh-oh," Olivia commented lightly.

"Olivia, if you were me, what would you prefer?"

"I think we all know what she'd prefer," Leslie said lowly, glancing pointedly toward Olivia's wine glass.

Everyone at the table ignored her.

"I'd have to say the porterhouse," Olivia responded.

"Hm," Richard said, glancing over the menu one again. "I think I'm inclined to agree with you. What are you having, honey?" he asked Leslie.

"The ten ounce Sirloin," she answered.

Kent came back to their table but was sent away yet again. This time it was Melinda who had not decided on something to eat.

"Is there anything new with your lives?" Leslie asked once the waiter left. She placed her menu on the table. She leaned forward looking at the two women expectantly.

Everyone at the table knew that the casual tone simply meant she already knew, but she wanted to see if you were going to share it with her.

Melinda and Olivia's minds raced about a mile a minute, trying to come up with the reason they were receiving such a tone from Leslie.

Olivia glanced at her fiancé with a shrug and turned to Leslie. "Besides trying to adopt Nathan Phelps, no nothing is new."

"Jasmine already sees him as her little brother," Richard said with a smile.

"She does?" Olivia breathed.

"Yes, almost every other word out of her mouth last week Nathan this or that," Leslie informed the couple.

"How do you two feel about having a new grandchild?" Melinda asked. She was amazed that they were taking such big news so well.

"We'll love him no matter what. It will be nice to have a little more testosterone around the house," Richard joked.

"Do you really think this is a good idea?" Leslie asked.

"What do you mean?" Olivia asked.

"Well, I've heard from a few contacts that the adoption hasn't been going too smoothly," Leslie said indifferently. She took a sip of her wine before continuing. "According to Jasmine you've also let Nathan spend a few weekends here and there at home with you. I'm simply saying what will you do when you can't deliver on the adoption after everyone has grown so attached?"

"We won't have to deal with that kind of fall out as Nathan is our son and he'll be home where he belongs soon enough," Olivia said with conviction. Her eyes bored into Leslie's, daring the other woman to deny it. When Leslie didn't, Olivia took a sip of her own wine to calm down.

"Of course, there's another problem," Leslie said after a few seconds of silence.

Olivia pretended as though she hadn't heard Leslie, though she was listening intently.

"And what would that be?" Melinda asked her mother. Her patience was wearing thin as well. She distantly wondered not for the first time how her father was able to deal with her mother day in and day out. She glanced at him for a brief second. She suddenly had new respect for the man.

"Oh, don't make me say it," Leslie answered in a put upon tone.

"Please do," Olivia insisted. She felt Melinda squeeze her hand reassuringly.

"I'm speaking of Olivia's burgeoning problem with alcohol of course."

The fork Richard had been playing with dropped to the table with a clatter. Melinda's eyes snapped to her mother's in anger while Olivia became as stiff as a board before vibrating at Melinda's side in fury. Melinda rubbed her thumb back and forth over Olivia's knuckles in an attempt to calm her fiancé but it was no use.

"You spiteful, vindictive, old woman. You can't see anyone happy without pissing all over their parade." Olivia hissed lowly, leaning toward Leslie with every word. "How dare you accuse me of such a thing? You don't know what I went through with my mother. I would never, _ever_ put a child through that." And with that Olivia stormed away from the table toward the direction of the bathroom.

Richard and Melinda followed her exit with their eyes before turning sharp eyes to Leslie.

"That was too far," Richard spat at his wife.

Leslie looked down genuinely ashamed. It was the first appropriate response she'd had all night. "I know." She glanced back up at their unchanging expressions. "Would you tell her I'm sorry?"

Melinda shook her head. "I'm not going after her. You are."

"Excuse me?"

"You are going in that bathroom and apologizing to Olivia and getting over whatever it is you have against her."

"Who do you think you are talking to?"

"Certainly not my mother, because my mother is a decent human beings with a few rough edges. She's nowhere near as vicious as the woman I've seen lately. You showed at our engagement party you can behave like an adult but if this is the way you want to continue to act I no longer want anything to do with you."

Leslie felt the words like a blow to the chest. She took a deep breath and rose form her chair, striding after Olivia. As soon as she pushed the ladies' room door open, she nearly ran into Olivia.

"Oh sorry," Olivia said distractedly until she noticed who she ran into. "Have you come for round two because I'm not sure I'm ready for that," she told the older woman, attempting to leave the restroom.

Leslie took in the other woman's red-rimmed eyes and immediately began to hate herself for the hurt she caused Olivia. "Olivia, wait. I'm not here to start anything else. I just…Can we talk?"

Olivia looked apprehensive for a few seconds. "Okay, talk," she said shortly.

"It's come to my attention that I've been really unfair to you.

Olivia snorted. "That's got to be the understatement of the century."

"In any case," Leslie continued, "What I said out there was completely uncalled for. I know you will be a wonderful mother to Nathan. Jasmine is more than enough proof of that."

"Why would you say all those hurtful things? Where did all of this animosity come from?"

"Let me start by saying that I'm truly glad Melinda met you."

"Oh really?" Olivia looked unconvinced. "Why have you been treating me like crap all this time?"

"I guess it was my odd way of testing you." Leslie said, turning away from Olivia. "Melinda hasn't always had the world's best track record when it came to men and the second the going got tough they got going faster than a marathon runner. I made a promise to myself that it wouldn't happen again. Before I knew it, every person she met wasn't good enough." She glanced at Olivia. "Not until now."

"I'm guessing I finally passed?"

Leslie nodded. "As any of my children will tell you. I'm tough because I care."

"So, let me get this straight. You were a…" Olivia trailed off not sure what word would be nice enough to explain Leslie's previous behavior. Not that her previous behavior deserved a nice word.

"It's okay Olivia. I think 'bitch' is an apt term."

"Yes…that because you actually liked me from the beginning?"

"I really do offer my sincerest apologies for the way I acted the other day. I let my anger get the best of me and that really was no excuse."

"Apology accepted, Leslie," Olivia said, meaning it wholeheartedly.

"Call me mom," Leslie said with a smile. She pulled the surprised Olivia in a hug. "Don't think this means you get a free pass if you hurt my baby in anyway."

"I hope you would come after me with everything you've got if I ever hurt Melinda intentionally," Olivia said seriously.

"You don't have to worry about that," Leslie said. She and Olivia checked their makeup before departing the bathroom.

-x-

"Do you think they're killing each other?" Richard teased his daughter to lighten the tense silence that had settled around the table.

Kent had long since brought out their dishes. Melinda and Richard decided to order while Leslie were gone but neither could justify eating their dinner without Olivia and Leslie coming back.

Melinda offered her father a small smile before answering, "I don't hear any screams or see any blood spatter so I'd say not."

They watched as Leslie and Olivia finally appear from behind a potted plant in front of the entrances for the bathroom. The two women were laughing at a joke that appeared only for their ears and that sight frightened Richard and Melinda more than a brawl ever could.

-End of Chapter Six Part II-

* * *

**Whew! See look at that. It looks like Leslie and Olivia can finally get along. :D How'd you like the bit of smut in the beginning. Its really my first one so tell me if you'd like more or if it was even worth reading. (I've got ideas for more scenes its just i'm a little 'eh' at completing them) **

**I hope you enjoyed the chapter. Until next time! ^_^ **

**P.S. Thanks for the few more alerts/favs I've received on this story it makes me feel all warm and fuzzy.**

**P.S.S. The next chapter will be the big reveal so make sure you come back and read. **


	9. Secretly

Title: The Art of Breaking and Healing (Chapter 7: Secretly)

Fandom: Law and Order: Special Victims Unit

Pairing: established Olivia/Melinda

Author: Mirandyscrow

Rating: Pg-13 to R

Summary: Life with our favorite detective and Medical Examiner is full of obstacles as they juggle crime, family, and love. Olivia/Melinda. Melivia. Yes, femslash! Don't like it? Don't read it, por favor.

Spoilers: none for this chapter

Archive: Sure if you really want it. Lol, it would be a surprise to me, just ask my permission first. (It's nice when people ask)

Disclaimer: Law and Order: SVU belongs to Dick Wolf, NBC and anyone else that would possibly have any claim to the show or its franchise. Any and all other brand names, songs, schools, etc. belong to their respective owners. I'm only writing this story for entertainment purposes. Please don't sue; I only own a considerable amount of debt in student loans to offer you. :P

Author's Note: See the first chapter for full Author's Notes.

Big thanks to Kerri for being an awesome beta and deciding to take on my ignorance. Any and all careless mistakes I claim as my own.

Special thanks to LegaspiWeaver (docwarnerfan) for all her help!

**LaSherricka:** O.o Do I even wanna know what happened after you went to sleep? Anyways yeah I can see how that whole situation works in with your reveiw because it was a little crazy. Don't fall asleep this time because I want to know your reaction to this chapter so drink coffee if you have to. :P Thanks for reviewing.

* * *

It was a little known fact that Olivia was very well adept with computers. It had always been a small hobby of hers. Computers provided one of the very few distractions her early life allowed in between her mother's violent rages and violent blackouts. No one else was aware of this besides Melinda which is why it came as a total surprise to her coworkers to find out she'd chosen to work for Computer Crimes. Ruben Morales was, of course, her first friend in the unit as they'd worked on cases before together. The reception from her other coworkers was mixed. It seemed like no matter where you went in the NYPD there was always a preconceived notion about women. Just a few minutes after meeting her new coworkers, Olivia put those thoughts to rest.

"Well, here's our ragtag group of misfits," Morales announced, walking to a small cluster of computers away from the rest of the department.

"Who are you calling a misfit, Morales?" A man with messily spiked reddish brown hair said. He had a twinkle in his mischievous jade eyes and a smirk on his unshaven face.

"I apologize," Morales said with a roll of his eyes. "This is our ragtag group of misfits with one wisecracker," he amended.

"That's Mr. Wisecracker to you," the redhead said with a widening smirk before going back to his computer monitor.

"And that's Craig Kiefer," Morales said, referring to the redhead. "He's our expert in catching cyber stalkers. He's also pretty handy with password overrides and hacking. No one can match his skill except maybe the guy sitting next to him." The computer tech pointed to the left.

Olivia's eyes followed his hand. She was taken aback to the see a young man that couldn't have been more than nineteen or twenty seated beside Craig. He had short dark brown hair and a baby like face only bearing a tiny sour patch and goatee to show a bit of maturity. His blue eyes flicked to her briefly. He nodded before turning his attention back to his computer screen.

"Aiden Murray. He's pretty much a computer prodigy. You won't have any problems out of him as he mostly keeps to himself," Morales explained. He motioned to the African American man behind Aiden. "Rob Kiltz. He dabbles in a little of everything like me. He's also the guy in charge when I'm not around."

"Hey, Benson. I heard you were coming down here to slum it with us," a Latina woman said from her desk in the back of the room.

"You heard right."

"And last but not least that's-"

"I'm Kylie Vega," the woman said, smoothly interrupting Morales. She was twirling a pen lazily between her fingers, occasionally stopping to type a few keys.

"What do you do?" Olivia asked. She didn't mean it in a disrespectful way, she was honestly curious. Kylie didn't appear to be working as hard as the rest.

"I bust people for fraud, identity theft and internet scams." Kylie hit a few more keys without looking at the monitor. "Today if you can believe it is a slow day," she said with a shrug.

Olivia nodded, it seemed an appropriate response.

"So, you know there's no training down here. You have to know more about a computer than just being able to turn it on, check your email, and turn it back off again," Craig said in a slightly condescending tone.

"I know a bit more about computers than that," Olivia said confidently.

"Yeah, I'll bet," Craig said dismissively.

Olivia walked over to his desk, eyeing his computer calmly. "This here is the new Apple iMac, the twenty-seven inch screen model. It's been fitted with a 3.6 GHz Intel core i5 processor with 4MB level 3 cache. Its storage capacity is two tetrabytes. The graphic processor is an ATI Radeon HD 5670 with 512 MB of GDDR3 memory." She paused for dramatic effect. "And the operating temperature is fifty to ninety-five degrees Fahrenheit."

All the men except Morales gape at her in total surprise. He was already been acquainted with Olivia's knowledge of computers. Kylie just looked at Olivia impressed and with new found respect.

"Any questions?" Olivia asked the group.

"Will you marry me?" Craig half-joked.

Olivia smiled at his question and everyone else laughed.

"Oh, I don't know," Morales said. "Warner would probably cut you."

Craig's face took on a confused expression. "The hot M.E.?" he asked. "Why would she do that?"

Morales and Olivia exchanged a look. "Let them figure it out for themselves." She told him, walking back to the front of the room.

"No problem," he said, reaching into his pocket. "Here." He handed her a tiny gun.

Olivia studied the small object, surprised that it looked just like her service weapon. She glanced at Morales in puzzled.

"It's a little welcome to the team gift," Morales explained, taking the small plastic gun away from her. He opened the bottom. "It's a flash drive," he said with a smile.

Olivia returned the smile. "Thanks," she said.

"Back to work people. We have that kiddie porn ring to bring down."

They settled into their seats and typed fervently.

-x-

"Honey, I'm home," Olivia said, kicking the door closed behind her.

"I'm sorry to disappoint but I'm not your honey," Jasmine said from the next room.

"Either way," Olivia said, waving her hand dismissively. "It's nice not coming home to an empty house."

"How was your first day of work?" Jasmine asked, walking into the kitchen.

"It was a very good day." Olivia removed a bottle of apple juice from the refrigerator. "I busted a small ring of pedophiles." She took a long sip from the bottle.

"Wow, I bet that won you some points with the geek squad."

"They're not geeks, Jasmine," Olivia said, unconsciously touching her pocket that held the small gun-shaped USB drive.

"How much did they actually address you to your face when you were first introduced?"

"What does that prove?"

"Just answer the question, mom," Jasmine pushed, her eyes twinkling with humor.

Olivia thought back to Craig and how much more interested he'd become in her after she gave her computer speech. "Plenty," she said, not really answering the question.

"Uh huh," Jasmine said unconvinced, but she let it go.

"How's Troy doing?"

Jasmine smiled softly. She couldn't believe she'd truly gotten away with her fake relationship. She's sure she'd have to pay for it dearly later but at the present she wasn't the least bit concerned. "He's been keeping busy," she said cryptically.

"Ah, young love."

"I know you don't really want to hear about my love life."

"You're absolutely right." Olivia said, punctuating her statement with her index finger in her daughter's direction. She didn't like it but she was willing to …accept…tolerate Jasmine dating. She took another drink from her juice, hoping its sweetness could help the bitter gnawing in the back of her throat.

"Of course I'm right. I've been raised by the smartest there are."

"Thanks, Jazz," Olivia replied with a proud smile.

"I was actually talking about Ma," Jasmine said with a smirk. She jumped back when Olivia attempted to smack her lightly.

"Where is Mel by the way?" Olivia asked.

"Ma said she'd be a little late. There was a triple homicide that needed her attention."

"Okay, then what are you in the mood to eat?"

"I had a sandwich earlier so I'm fine," Jasmine said, twirling a piece of her hair between her fingers. "Besides, I'm heading out with my friends to see Luck Number Slevin."

Olivia nodded. "I remember you mentioning something about that."

As soon as the older woman finished talking, a car honked outside.

"They're here," Jasmine said, grabbing her purse from the couch.

"Whoa," Olivia called.

"Yes mom?" Jasmine asked. Her hand hovered over the doorknob.

"Text Andrea and tell her it is proper etiquette to at least say hello when taking someone's child out," she said.

Jasmine smiled and whipped her phone out. It didn't take her any time to send the message. A few moments later, both Jasmine and Olivia heard heavy footsteps followed by a knock. Jasmine opened the door and stepped to the side to allow her friends in. Mila entered first followed by Niu, Zihao, and Andrea.

"Hi Olivia," the group said.

"Hey guys. How've you been?"

"Good," they said together again.

"I know you want to get to your movie so I'll just ask this one question. What do you think of Jazz's boyfriend, Troy?" she asked.

Jasmine froze and wanted to slap herself on the forehead. She had been spending so much time with the real 'Troy' that she completely forgot to tell her friends about the existence of the fake one.

It was amusing for Olivia to see the varying degrees of utter confusion cross each of the teenager's faces. Unsurprisingly, it was Andrea that broke from her stupor first. "Troy's cool," she said. "I think he uses more products on his hair than I do," she added, running her fingers across the platinum blonde and purple cornrows she was currently sporting.

The group laughed though Jasmine's chuckle sounded a bit strained. It didn't need to be said, everyone in the room knew she was busted.

"Hey, I think we should leave if we want to catch the movie in time," Zihao, God bless him, said after glancing at his watch.

"What's your hurry? We'd only be missing the previews," Andrea said. She was loved the tension pouring off Jasmine and wanted to see how the situation would play out.

"I _like_ the previews," he argued.

"Go on you guys," Olivia said. "Don't miss your movie."

The group moved to the door. She touched her daughter's arm. When Jasmine looked at her she whispered. "We'll talk later." She released her and allowed her to leave with her friends. Olivia watched the door closed.

She walked over to the drawer closest to the refrigerator. Shifting through the various takeout menus they'd collected over the months, Olivia decided on the rectangular red and white menu. She grabbed the cordless phone from the side table and dialed. "Hello, Panda Express…?"

-x-

Melinda trudged into the house tiredly. Just as she entered the kitchen, Olivia handed her a chilled glass of her favorite wine.

"There's my favorite Medical Examiner," Olivia said by way of greeting.

Melinda smiled and kissed Olivia. She drank deeply form her glass and sighed contentedly. "Mm. Now that I have this glass of red wine you're also my favorite detective."

"Is that right?" Olivia asked, "And who could have possibly been in the running for your favorite besides me?"

"Well, Fin is kind of cute," Melinda said coyly.

Olivia smacked her playfully on the behind while Melinda just laughed.

"And here I was slaving over a hot telephone to make sure you had dinner tonight," Olivia teased. A loud grumble emitted from Melinda's stomach and Olivia laughed. "I can see someone agrees with me."

The M.E.'s mouth watered at the scent of stir fried vegetables and spices. "And I can see you got all my favorite foods."

"Nothing but the best for you," Olivia said, directing Melinda to sit on a stool near the counter. She put a plate piled high with food in front of her girlfriend and sat on the other side contemplating whether to reveal what she'd found out that afternoon.

Melinda looked around the kitchen and didn't see a third plate set out for their daughter. "Where's Jasmine?" Melinda asked, eating a piece of General Tsao chicken.

"She and her friends went to the movies," Olivia answered. She moved some steamed vegetables across her plate before eating a forkful.

"What is it?" Melinda asked.

"What is what?" Olivia said.

"You've got that 'I have something to say face' going on," Melinda pointed out.

"I have what now?" Olivia asked amused.

"You have this face that you get when you want to talk about something and don't know how."

"I do not," Olivia said with a laugh.

"You do," Melinda insisted.

"Okay face aside. I wanted to tell you that I caught Jasmine in another lie today."

Melinda paused and put her food down. "A lie about what?" she asked. "Was she not really going out with her friends?"

"No, it wasn't about that."

"Then what?" Melinda asked impatiently.

"Something about Troy's visit didn't really sit well with me," Olivia explained. She twirled a green bean around on her fork.

Melinda sighed. "Oh, Liv not this again," she said, thinking Olivia was about to tell her yet another reason why Troy should be banished from their home. "He was a very nice young man. A little on the metro-"

"Troy's not her boyfriend," Olivia said at once, interrupting her fiancé.

Melinda blinked slowly. "What?"

"Troy is not Jasmine's boyfriend," Olivia repeated. "None of her friends have even met him. She doesn't talk about him without one of us asking, and he's never called Jasmine here or on her cell phone." she laid out the facts plainly.

"I take it you confronted her with this?" Melinda said after taking a long sip from her glass.

"Before she left or the movies, I told her we'd talk to her when she got home."

"What or who is so bad that would need to keep from us?"

"I don't know but we'll find out soon enough," Olivia answered before returning to her meal. The cell phone at her hip rang and she answered without looking at the display. As soon as she heard the voice on the other end, she wished she had screened the call.

"Hello, Olivia."

"Hello, Leslie," the detective responded with false cheer.

"You're probably wondering about the reason for my call."

"The thought had crossed my mind."

"Well, I was talking with a colleague of mine who was late hearing about my daughter's engagement and congratulated me," she paused to take a breath. "It occurred to me that you and Meme have not set a date."

"We've been basking in the glow of our engagement for now." Olivia said, reaching across the table to hold Melinda's hand. The other woman smiled softly in response to the action.

"Yes, well the time for basking is over. There's so much to do. You'll have to get caterers, prepare a guest list, set a budget-well the budget really isn't an issue, then there's the-"

"Leslie!" Olivia cut the older woman off abruptly. "Let me stop you there. Mel and I will discuss all of that and get back to you, okay?"

"Perhaps, I could come over..." Leslie didn't seem to hear a word Olivia said.

"Bye, bye Leslie." Olivia closed the phone quickly, hoping the woman wouldn't follow through on her threat...idea. She dropped her head to the table with a groan. "Sometimes I long for the days when she would barely acknowledge my presence."

"Oh stop being dramatic. She hardly calls you at all."

"Yeah, but when she does it's always overwhelming."

"That's probably because you keep waiting for her Wicked Witch of the West persona to rear its ugly head so much that you can't relax.

"Probably," Olivia agreed. She lifted her head and finished the last few bites of her dinner.

"What was Mama talking about?" Melinda asked a few minutes after they'd put their dishes away.

"Our wedding."

"Ah." Melinda nodded in understanding. "I wondered when she would breach that subject."

"Have you thought about it?"

"Only every day since you asked me," the curly haired woman admitted.

"And you never said anything?"

"Communication does work both ways my love," Melinda said dryly.

"I've noticed," Olivia said, moving into the living room.

"Have you had any thoughts about our wedding at all?"

"Yes," Olivia said, settling on the couch. She pulled Melinda into her arms and held close.

"Tell me," the other woman commanded softly.

"I see you in a long beautiful white gown, trimmed with lace that hugs your every curve."

Melinda waited for more but it never came. "Nothing else?"

"After I think about the dress, the honeymoon almost immediately comes to mind," Olivia teased, wiggling her eyebrows.

"Horndog," Melinda said, lightly smacking her fiancé's arm.

"In all seriousness, I was thinking a winter wedding. If not on Christmas Day really close to it so we could spend that holiday with all our family and friends."

"That's really sweet, Liv. Do you still want to do it?"

"I know how much you don't like the cold, plus the more I thought about it, the more I wanted to see you in a beautiful form-fitting short dress. Besides, spring weddings are more fun."

"We should hire a wedding planner," Melinda commented.

"Dwight's heart will be broken," Olivia joked, remembering the two hour conversation with Melinda's cousin that followed their engagement party. Unsurprisingly, the man had already compiled a portfolio of wedding ideas for them.

"Dwight will have to get over it," Melinda said adamantly.

"Why won't give him another chance?"

"He usually ruins everything he tries." Melinda said, thinking about when he wore he begged and pleaded to plan Jasmine's sweet sixteen party. He promised to listen to the teenager requests and collaborate with her but in the end he couldn't drop his need to be flamboyant. She still shuddered when she thought about the clashing colors and tacky music. She applauded Jasmine's ability to grit her teeth and pretend to enjoy her cousin's ideas.

"What's the worst that could happen?" Olivia teased like she could tell what her fiancé was thinking.

"I don't even want to think about it," Melinda said. Her mind conjured up something akin to a rainbow-colored Cirque Du Soliel celebration complete with formal wear.

"Okay then we'll look into some wedding planners then."

"First things first we'll need a budget," Melinda countered.

"I think somewhere in that steamroller of a speech your mother spouted, the words 'budget' and 'not a problem' may have come up." Olivia said lightly. She had a little money saved but not nearly enough to give Melinda the wedding she felt the love of her life deserved.

"You know if we accept that money we're liable to not have a say about anything in our wedding besides what we wear," Melinda said in warning.

"She could let someone have control just his once, right?" Olivia asked.

Both women looked at each other with amused expressions. "No," they said at the same time before laughing.

"What do you want to do now?" Olivia asked after their laughter had subsided.

"How about we follow Jasmine's example and watch a movie?" Melinda stood and stretched. She made her way to the cabinet of DVDs.

"Sounds great," Olivia replied.

-x-

Jasmine opened the door as quietly as she could and hung her keys on one of the hooks by the door. They swung with a small jingle. The teen froze, stilling her breath, listening for any sounds within the house. Hearing none, she tiptoed through the living room and up the stairs to her bedroom. She gripped the doorknob tightly and turned it ever so slowly. Salvation was just on the other side.

"Welcome home sweetheart," Melinda said loudly and pointedly.

Jasmine nearly jumped out of her skin and turned to face her Ma. The teenager's bedroom door opened to reveal a none too pleased Olivia blocking the path to the room. Jasmine glanced back and forth between her mothers before dropping her shoulders. She was busted.

Again.

"You want to explain why you're an hour and a half late making curfew and didn't bother to call?" Olivia asked evenly.

"Would you believe my phone died?" Jasmine said and cringed when her phone chose that very moment to alert her of a new text message.

"And I suppose you want us to believe that's a miracle?" Melinda asked her angrily.

"Mom, Ma. Listen I-"

"This better be good," Olivia said, stepping around Jasmine to join Melinda in the hallway.

Jasmine followed her movements and leaned against the wall next to her door to explain. "We went to the movies but it was sold out and Andrea said she knew about a party we could got to-," she started in a rush.

"So, you went to a party?"

"No I didn't. I got dropped off with..." the teen stopped and trailed off.

"With who?" Olivia pressed when Jasmine didn't finish.

"No one," Jasmine said finally.

"So, I'm guessing 'no one' is who you're really dating?" Melinda asked

Jasmine dropped her head. "Yes," she said quietly.

"How long have you been dating 'no one'?" Olivia demanded.

"Since January."

"So you've been lying to us for five months!" Olivia nearly hit the roof.

Melinda and Jasmine jumped. It was rare for either woman to lose their temper but when they did they tried to never yell. Yelling only escalated things and got you nowhere. Melinda touched her fiancé's arm. "Liv calm down so Jasmine can tell us the _full_ story."

Her mother's emphasis on full was not lost on Jasmine.

"Fine let's go downstairs."

After making their way into the living room, Jasmine sat on the couch alone while her mothers stood over her with stern expressions.

"We're waiting," Melinda said after a few minutes of silence.

"I'm not sure where to start," Jasmine all but whispered. She stared at the hands in her lap before glancing up at her parents.

"The beginning is usually a good place," Olivia suggested.

Jasmine took a deep breath before she began, "When I went out for New Year's we all headed to Times Square to watch the ball drop. Everyone was teasing me about being so uptight and never taking a chance and pretty soon a bet was made.

"And what was the bet?" Melinda asked the question both older women desperately wanted to know.

"The first person to kiss a stranger at midnight would win," the teen answered.

"Win what?"

"Bragging rights, and two hundred bucks."

Olivia couldn't keep quiet any longer. "I can't-"

"Mom, please let me finish," Jasmine interrupted the simmering Olivia. "I know it was dangerous and stupid but it happened to be one of the greatest things that ever happened to me," she said with a small smile despite the situation. "We had a great time and pretty soon it was midnight. Everyone was counting down and at number three I noticed someone standing just close enough to grab. At one I tugged them close and kissed them. We've been dating ever since." she finished and glanced at each of her mothers.

Melinda looked as though she was trying to go over the information from every angle in her head while Olivia was clenching her jaw so tightly it looked like it hurt. She seemed to glare over Jasmine's head, trying to keep a lid on her anger as best as she could.

Olivia opened her mouth to speak, closed it and paced back and forth in front of the couch with forceful steps. All of a sudden she stopped and pivoted. "Who is it?" she hissed.

Jasmine looked away unable to take the cold eyes of her mother.

"Jasmine Warner you look at me when I'm talking to you. Who is this mystery person that has you as his dirty little secret?"

"It's not like that!" Jasmine protested. She felt tears prick the corner of her eyes. How dare her mother make her love seem so _dirty_?

"It's not?" Olivia ticked off the offences. "Sneaking into the house, leaving early before school, lying to us and your friends. What is it like then?" she asked and received no answer. "How old is the boy you're dating?"

Jasmine mumbled.

"What was that?" Melinda asked just to clarify the number she heard.

"I said twenty-two," Jasmine said at a near whisper and cringed.

"Twenty-two!" her mother's echoed in synch.

"You're seventeen!" Olivia shouted. "Did he touch you?"

"Mom!"

"Liv!"

Melinda and Jasmine said at the same time.

"Did that fucking bastard touch you?" Olivia said, ignoring both of them. Her mind was reeling. Some grown man was holding and kissing her little girl. How could she allow something like that to happen to someone so close in her life? No more. It would stop right now. "That's it, you tell me his name." She leaned over the coffee table, nearly standing on its glass surface. "You tell me his name right now!"

Melinda placed a restraining hand against her fiancé's chest. "Olivia!"

"Maureen Stabler!" Jasmine screamed, standing to come face to face with her mother. Her tears were flowing freely now.

The room fell deathly quiet. The only sounds were the Melinda and Olivia's breathing and Jasmine's sniffles.

"What?" Olivia breathed after a few more moments of silence.

"What did you say?"

"I am dating Maureen Stabler," Jasmine said with confidence she really didn't feel and flopped back on the couch.

Melinda cleared her throat and came to sit beside Jasmine. "Why did you feel the need to hide your girlfriend from us? It would be pretty hypocritical of us not to accept you?" She grabbed a couple of tissues out from an end table and handed them to her daughter.

"Maureen didn't know how Uncle Elliot would take the news so we decided to be on the safe side and stay closeted."

"Why did we meet your 'boyfriend' then?" Melinda asked.

"You assumed I was dating a guy so I just played into the part," Jasmine said with a shrug.

"Were we the last ones to know about this?" Olivia asked quietly. She still appeared shell-shocked by the news.

"No," Jasmine said quickly. "No one knows."

"So none of your friends know that you're dating Maureen?" Melinda asked just to be sure.

"Well, Mila knows. I told her tonight a little before I got dropped off just in case I was to run into trouble."

"Trouble?" Melinda asked.

"As in you kicked me out."

"Jasmine Warner!" Melinda exclaimed, "We'd never throw you out of this house because of who you dated. We love you. Never forget that."

"Mom?" Jasmine looked at the unnaturally silent Olivia. "Are you okay with this?"

Olivia blinked rapidly, coming out of seeming trance. "Yes, I am sweetheart. It's just a lot to take in at once. How is your relationship with Maureen so far?"

Jasmine's face lit up as she answered. "It's great she's so sweet and smart and sometimes we seem like total opposites and other times we seem like best friends."

Olivia smiled at hearing that description. It easily mirrored the way her and Melinda's relationship was. She held her arms out for a hug. "Come here." Jasmine all but ran into her mother's arms, holding her tightly. Olivia hugged back just as tight. "I'm sorry for yelling and losing my temper," she whispered into her daughter's hair.

"I'm sorry too. For lying and making you worry," Jasmine said back. She turned to her other mother that was watching the scene with love-filled eyes. "I apologize to you too, Ma."

Melinda stood and joined them in the hug. "It's okay sweetheart," she told Jasmine. "We remember what it's like to be young and in love. Go on up to bed. It's way past time for you to be snoozing."

"Yes ma'am." Jasmine said and started for the stairs.

"Jazz," Olivia called.

The teenager paused, looking over her shoulder. "You know you're grounded, right?"

"Yes, I did but I had hoped you forgot," she replied with a sheepish grin. "For how long?"

"Until you're an adult," Olivia responded seriously.

If her mother was talking about when she became a legal adult that would be in several weeks from now in July. "Three months?" Jasmine gasped.

"If you were in our position, what would you do?" Olivia said. Her tone said that she would in no way be changing her stance on the whole thing.

Jasmine sighed. "The same thing," she admitted.

"Also, when your punishment is over we will formally meet Maureen as your girlfriend,"

Jasmine groaned in response, nodded again, and continued upstairs.

Olivia and Melinda sat down on the couch heavily. The former let her head fall into her hands with a sigh. "Wow," she said though it was a little muffled. She removed her hands and ruffled her long bangs. She was still trying to wrap her mind around the information she was just given. "This is definitely not how I saw the end of my day," she said. "Right babe?" She glanced to her lover. "Mel?" she said when the curly haired woman didn't respond.

"Pardon?" Melinda said, shaking her head free of thoughts.

"Hey," Olivia said. She tucked a piece of hair behind Melinda's ear. "What are you thinking?"

"Oh, a lot of things. I'm really worried about the age difference between the two," Melinda replied. "And what about college? What are they going to do if Jasmine decides she wants to leave the state for school? How do we handle the fallout if she decides to abandon her potential scholarship opportunities to stay in New York with Maureen?"

Olivia opened her mouth, and then closed it. She looked into the distance. More questions had been effectively spawned by Melinda's concerns. Both women looked at one point on the wall without really seeing it. No words were spoken, especially not about the question they both feared: Just how would Elliot react to Maureen dating Jasmine.

-End of Chapter Seven-

* * *

**Gasp! Shock and awe! So the 'mystery guy' was actually a mystery girl and someone really close to home. Did anyone guess Maureen? Let me know what you think about this development in a review. **

**Thanks for reading and I'll see you here next week. ^_^**

**P.S. Be sure to check out the link on my profile for Olivia's new coworkers. **

**P.S.S. Thank you for all those that have increased my hits, alerts, and faves per chapter. Welcome aboard or if you're a lurker welcome to the light. **


	10. Old Habits

**Title:** The Art of Breaking and Healing (Chapter 8: Old Habits)

**Fandom:** Law and Order: Special Victims Unit

**Pairing:** established Olivia/Melinda

**Author:** Mirandyscrow

**Rating:** Pg-13 to R

**Summary:** Life with our favorite detective and Medical Examiner is full of obstacles as they juggle crime, family, and love. Olivia/Melinda. Melivia. Yes, femslash! Don't like it? Don't read it, por favor.

**Spoilers:** Fat, Web

**Archive:** Sure if you really want it. Lol, it would be a surprise to me, just ask my permission first. (It's nice when people ask)

**Disclaimer:** Law and Order: SVU belongs to Dick Wolf, NBC and anyone else that would possibly have any claim to the show or its franchise. Any and all other brand names, songs, schools, etc. belong to their respective owners. I'm only writing this story for entertainment purposes. Please don't sue; I only own a considerable amount of debt in student loans to offer you. :P

**Author's Note:** See the first chapter for full Author's Notes.

Big thanks to Kerri for being an awesome beta and deciding to take on my ignorance. Any and all careless mistakes I claim as my own.

Special thanks to LegaspiWeaver (docwarnerfan) for all her help!

-x-

The next week Olivia threw herself into her work so as not to think about the events of _that_ night. Not for the first time, she was eternally grateful she didn't work with SVU because she wasn't sure she could sit across from Elliot every day and not say something about his eldest daughter's relationship with Jasmine.

"Hey, Liv. I'm going for lunch. You want anything?" Morales asked suddenly.

Olivia looked at the bottom right hand corner of her screen, noting it was far past the time she usually had lunch. Where had the day gone? "Just a salad," she answered him.

"What kind?"

Olivia rotated in her chair. "Surprise me."

"Hey Benson even down here in the basement we take a break to eat."

"Don't worry, Craig. I have a very healthy appetite," she said with a wink. "I'm just not going to leave when I'm so close to cracking this case." She turned her chair slightly. "Aiden, have you gotten any closer to finding out Coolguy22's real identity?"

Aiden looked up. "Almost…got it." He pressed three buttons and sent Olivia the information he gathered.

A rakish grin crossed Olivia's face as she sent an alert to Captain Cragen and continued talking to the perp as if nothing was out of the ordinary. She leaned back in her chair imagining the look on her 'friend's' face when the police burst through the door.

All of a sudden Craig began to giggle with delight like a little schoolgirl. "You guys have got to hear about this," he said, showing Kylie his phone.

She read over the text message he received, not getting exactly why he'd found the situation so humorous. Craig glanced at Olivia and his grin got even wider, if it was even possible.

He'd barely taken two steps in her direction when Kylie grabbed him back by his collar. She shook her head with a frown. She saw how Olivia's eyes clouded over when they asked about her old job. There was still a lot of hurt there. She wasn't going to allow Craig to just use it for his own amusement.

"Just sit down dude."

"But-" Craig protested.

"Sit," Kylie said with her signature glare.

Craig swallowed thickly before walking back to his computer with hunched shoulders.

When Reuben finally made it back he looked like he was bout to burst with excitement. He hurried to his seat and unpacked their lunches. The computer tech handed Olivia her salad with a wide smile.

"Thanks," Olivia said with her eyes still glued to the computer screen in front of her.

"Go ahead and enjoy your lunch, Liv."

Olivia nodded distractedly and opened the container and inhaled the grilled chicken scent. Her mouth watered. She applied a light drizzle of salad dressing and took a large bite. She finally caught sight of Reuben's expression and swallowed. "What's wrong with you?"

"You mean you haven't heard yet?" He asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Heard what?" Olivia asked. She glanced behind her, noting everyone's guilty expressions.

Reuben leaned forward like he had a particularly juicy piece of gossip to give. "It's about Elliot."

-x-

Elliot buttoned his shirt and closed his locker. He felt the presence of another in the room. He turned around, surprised to see Olivia.

"I liked that shirt," Olivia said, breaking the ice.

Elliot smoothed down his shirt. "What are you doing here?"

Olivia stepped into the locker room. "I heard about what happened between you and Blaine."

Elliot nodded his head. He expected her to say something like that. Sometimes cops were worse gossips than teenage girls. "Why didn't you tell me?" He came closer to Olivia.

She sighed before answering, "We've been partners for seven years, longer than anyone here-"

"Did you tell the Captain to partner me with Blaine?" he asked, interrupting her.

"No, I didn't but he asked my opinion and I told him it was a good idea."

"Why would you…? How could you do that? You said we've been partners for seven years. I deserved a bit of a heads up."

"You're right. I should have told you about Blaine. I should have told you about transferring but this whole thing has gotten so complicated."

"Yeah what's so complicated about it?"

"I don't have time to talk about it. This is my lunch break." Olivia turned to leave.

"No, wait." Elliot grabbed her wrist "This is may be the only time I'll get to talk to you without your bulldog," he said playfully.

"My _what_?" Olivia's voice dropped to a dangerous level and Elliot knew he made a mistake.

A horribly, stupid mistake.

Elliot's face fell. "I didn't mean-"

"My bulldog," Olivia sneered. "Has a name and it's Melinda Warner, soon to be Benson. If you ever, _ever_ insult her like that again. I'll have your balls," she finished and stormed from the locker room before she followed through on her impulse to hit Elliot.

"Olivia! Olivia I'm sorry!" She heard Elliot call after her but she didn't stop or turn around.

-x-

Olivia stalked through the doors of Computer Crimes. Where did Elliot get off? Some days she wondered if he cared about her happiness at all.

"Olivia, good you're back." Rob rushed out to meet her, interrupting the woman's thoughts.

"What's going on?"

"Morales was called away to decode a few computers and a notice was posted in one of the teen chat rooms from the scree name sAd&WoRtHlEsS15. I think he's an abuse victim."

"Where is he now?"

"Craig was able to keep him talking for a bit, but even he is running out of small talk for this kid." Rob said, walking into the room.

Olivia followed. She didn't even bother to take off her jacket before sitting. She logged on and quickly took up Craig's spot in the chat room. It took all of twenty minutes until Olivia had the kid opening up. 'sad&worthless' was actually a traumatized twelve year old boy by the name of Milton Eckerman that had been sexually abused by his maternal aunt.

Olivia decided to call in a favor from Fin as she was not looking to talk to Elliot anytime soon. Fin promised that he would personally see to the case and would call her when arrangements were made for Milton.

"Okay, thanks again Fin," Olivia said, hanging up the phone.

"Milton going to be okay?" Kylie asked.

"He's going to be fine," Olivia said.

"Great job, Olivia," Rob congratulated the detective.

Olivia reveled in the warmth in her chest at the praise. She stifled the little voice in her head that harshly reminded her that she didn't quite fit at Computer Crimes. "All in a day's work," she said with a smile. She liked her job and if she needed to, she would fake it until she made it.

-x-

The contentment for working with Computer Crimes never showed up and Olivia realized that just barely three weeks later. She sort of enjoyed catching criminals over the internet but compared to seven years in the Special Victims Unit, Computer Crimes was like a walk in the park. Olivia was beginning to find that the walk was becoming just a little boring. She hated the simplicity of it all and the routine. Waking up, having breakfast with her family, leaving for work, staring at a computer screen for no less than ten hours a day, coming home, having dinner, having sex with Melinda, and goes to sleep to wake up and do it all over again. Of course, she definitely wasn't complaining about having an abundant amount of time to enjoy sex with Melinda but the rest was boring. When she woke up now she half expected to hear the jaunty _'Leave it to Beaver'_ theme song as she got ready for the day. She felt like she was in a rut with no hope of ever breaking free. That is, until the very next week.

-x-

Olivia came downstairs and was greeted with the faint lingering smell of bacon.

"Morning baby," Melinda said, grabbing her bagel from the toaster.

Olivia moved forward, capturing Melinda's lips in a kiss. "Morning," she breathed back.

"Would you like some breakfast?"

"What are you having?" Olivia asked, taking the orange juice out of the refrigerator.

"Bacon, scrambled eggs, cheesy hashbrowns and my bagel here," Melinda said, spreading a liberal amount of strawberry flavored cream cheese over each half.

Olivia stared at her fiancé for a few seconds before she finally said. "You stink."

Melinda looked up confused. "Why?"

Olivia took a fruit cup and a container of yogurt from the refrigerator before closing the door. "Because you'll eat all of that fat and carbs and not only finish out the day like a hummingbird but also never gain an ounce."

"Oh." Melinda laughed. "I can't help my DNA, Liv."

"I know," Olivia said, sitting at kitchen counter beside her future wife. "It doesn't mean I have to be happy about it."

Jasmine bounded downstairs, hanging up her phone.

"Morning, Jazz. Would you like some breakfast?" Olivia asked, gesturing to Melinda's plate. If she wasn't going to indulge, the food certainly shouldn't go to waste.

"No, I'm going to grab a bite with my friends today." She walked around the counter and held out her hand. "I would like fifty dollars though."

Olivia blinked slowly. "Didn't I just give you twenty dollars yesterday?"

"Yeah."

"And thirty dollars the day before?"

"Yeah," Jasmine said again.

Olivia glanced at Melinda who just looked back with a shrug as if to say 'this one is all on you.' Olivia sighed and pulled a few bills from her wallet, handing them to Jasmine. "What on earth are you spending all this money on?"

"Teenage stuff," she said just as the horn sounded form outside. "There's Andrea." She quickly snatched a piece of bacon from Melinda's plate, kissed both of her mother's goodbye and rushed out of the door.

"What are you doing today?" Melinda asked, standing to replace the strip of bacon.

"Same old, same old," Olivia said.

Melinda sat back down but didn't continue eating. She watched as Olivia seemed to eat her breakfast automatically. It wasn't long until Olivia felt Melinda's gaze.

"Something wrong?"

"I don't know. Is there?"

"Not that I'm aware of," Olivia replied. "Where'd this question come from?"

"You look like there's a lot on your mind."

Olivia let a small smile emerge. "I've got 'the face' again don't I?"

"Just a little bit," Melinda said with her own smile. She took a bite of her bagel.

"There's nothing I want to talk about right now." The detective admitted. "I'm just in another world."

Melinda nodded and finished chewing.

A distant high-pitched chiming sounded throughout the house.

Melinda groaned softly and stood. "That's the signal that its time for me to go."

"I bet it's just the results for something," Olivia offered.

"Would you bet lunch on it detective?" Melinda raised an eyebrow in challenge. She knew whenever her PDA rang it was so she could rush out to a crime scene.

"I would indeed."

"It's a bet," the curly haired woman said, walking upstairs.

-x-

Olivia's eyes were glued to the computer screen. All her online tips had led her to this website. She was just about to make the first contact with one of the active members when some chattering around her caught her attention.

"Do mine eyes deceive me or is that an angel walking through our little den?" Craig declared as soon as the sound of deliberate footsteps reached everyone else in the room.

Olivia caught the faint scent of raspberries and smiled. "No, your eyes aren't deceiving you," she said to Craig with a smirk. She turned in her chair just as Melinda stopped at her desk.

"Working hard?" Melinda said by way of greeting.

"Hardly working," Olivia returned. She glanced at her watch. "It's it time for lunch already?"

"Yes, it is," Melinda said with a smile. "Are you that focused on your game of Solitaire?" she teased.

"I'll have you know Solitaire uses a lot of skill." Olivia stood, grabbing her jacket from the back of her chair.

"Bye guys. I'll catch you after my lunch break."

"Bye, Benson. Don't do anything I wouldn't do," Craig said with a leer. Ever since Morales hinted that the two may be involved, he became for a lack of a better analogy like dog with a bone. Almost every other sentence out of his mouth concerning the two women sounded like a not so subtle innuendo.

"I think I surpassed that one when I got a smoking hot lunch date," Olivia said, strutting out with Melinda. She smiled at the ribbing she heard coming from the room as she and Melinda walked to the elevators.

"Who's this 'smoking hot' lunch date you've got?" Melinda asked after they stepped into the empty elevator.

Olivia pulled Melinda into her arms with a sappy grin. "Well, she's about 5'9, smooth milk chocolate skin, lustrous curls and sexy brown eyes," she said, kissing Melinda lovingly.

"She sounds like a keeper," Melinda remarked after they parted.

"I'm going to keep her with me for the rest of my life," Olivia answered.

They got out at the garage and looked around.

"Should we take your car or mine?" Olivia asked.

"I should have you drive me since you lost the bet but my car is closer," Melinda said. She hit the button on her remote, making the lights to her car flash. The 2006 black Chevy Impala was barely six spaces away from where they were standing.

"So, where are we going?" Melinda asked when they reached the car.

"I thought you had a place in mind," Olivia said.

Melinda shrugged. "I really didn't," she said, starting the car.

"Do you want to grab some sandwiches and eat in the park?"

"That's fine with me so long as we can stop by Veniero's and get a couple of Strawberry Millefoligies. I've been craving those lately."

"Only if you promise to share."

Olivia feigned a shocked gasp. "Why would I not share?"

"Liv, you tried to stab my hand when I reached for a small bite."

"It was a plastic fork," Olivia argued weakly. "And I did apologize thoroughly that night." She glanced at Melinda's face and smirked inwardly when she saw the slightly glazed look cross the other woman's face. "As I'm sure you remember," she added unnecessarily.

"Yes, I remember," Melinda said, referring to the creative way Olivia utilized the whipped cream and chocolate sauce.

-x-

An hour later, a content and full-bellied Olivia walked back to her desk with a lukewarm vitamin water and a smile.

"Lunch go that good?" Robert asked.

"Better," Olivia purred and settled in her chair. She ignored their wolf-whistles and frantic questions for some details. They didn't need to know her happiness was from just spending stress-free hour with Melinda. Having them assume it was form lunch and a quickie amused her to no end.

Pretty soon everyone was quiet and she was well on her way to working through a cyberstalker's various email addresses. All of a sudden, Olivia began to smell Gillette aftershave, Elliot's aftershave. She blinked her eyes tiredly and glanced up. There stood Elliot and Fin.

Elliot looked at her like he hadn't seen her in months. "I need your help," he said softly.

Fin and Olivia looked surprised by his statement. Olivia more so because she could not believe he had the audacity to ask for her help after the way he disrespected her fiancé. She glanced at her computer screen, scowling when she realized her 'friend' was bidding everyone goodbye. Something in her gut told him she needed to find a way to keep him online.

"Craig," she called out.

"Yeah?"

"You're monitoring Jeff Edwards right?"

"You know it," he said lightly.

"Distract him while I do a favor," she said. In no time at all she heard rapid typing behind her for a couple of seconds.

"You're free to go Benson."

"Thanks," Olivia said. "Okay," she addressed her former coworkers, "What do you need my help with?"

"A teenage boy's been abducted and we need the account of one of his kidnappers."

"Do you have a screen name and website?" Olivia asked.

"Right here." Elliot gave her his notebook with the information written on it.

"Okay." Olivia typed in a few keys. "Done and done," she said, handing the notebook back to her ex-partner.

Elliot came to the other side of her desk. He scribbled down the name and address from the screen. "Okay, thanks Liv."

"I'll get a team to search his house," Fin said, dialing numbers on his cell phone.

"Liv…" Elliot paused. "About the other day, I'm...that was really out of line. I shouldn't have said

"You're right. You really shouldn't have. I'm not the only one you should be apologizing to though."

Elliot seemed to pale a little at the thought of apologizing to Melinda and explaining said apology. He looked at Olivia's face and realized she was trying to hold back a smile. "That's not cool, Benson."

"I know. Consider us even," she said and watched him leave with a not so friendly gesture in his wake.

-x-

The next time Elliot entered the door Olivia noticed him easily. "Two visits in one day?" she asked a little surprised. "You missed me just that much?" she said with a small grin.

"Yeah, you're not bad looking so people tend to stick around."

Olivia smiled at his response. "Okay seriously. What brings you back up here?"

"Your information helped us bust a pediatrician but he isn't talking," Elliot began.

"It sounds like you're losing your touch, Stabler."

This time is was Elliot who smiled. "Yeah, says the woman that busts perps by sitting behind a desk all day."

"Is that a challenge, Stabler?"

"It might be. What do you say? You want to take a crack at him?"

Olivia paused in her typing. This was the change she'd been looking for. She was surprised when 'yes' didn't immediately fly out of her mouth in response to Elliot's question. Going back to SVU, even if only to interrogate this pediatrician was slippery slope Olivia wasn't sure she was ready to go down.

Elliot read the apprehension on his former partner's eyes and his own softened. "Liv, please, Teddy is out there somewhere. We need to get his location."

That was it. Olivia realized. A child's welfare would be the only reason she would go back to the 16th precinct. She stood, grabbing her coat with a stern expression. "Let's go."

-x-

They walk into the bullpen and she notices her empty desk. "You haven't replaced me yet?" she asked lightly though she was secretly pleased her place in the squad wasn't easy to fill.

"No one's been good enough," Elliot replied.

"I wasn't going to come back," she revealed.

Elliot glanced at her. "It's in your blood," he told her.

"That's what I'm afraid of," she said.

Hearing a crash from the interrogation room, Olivia and Elliot hurried their steps. Morales was seen clearly beating Dr. Lucas. Olivia stepped forward and Elliot held up a hand to stop her.

"No, just wait," he said.

"Until what?" Olivia asked. "Morales is about to beat him unconscious. I'm going in there," she insisted, walking around him and slamming the door open. "Hey, hey! Get off him." She grabbed Morales around the middle, restraining him.

Elliot none to gently lifted Dr. Lucas from the floor and sat him back down while Olivia pulled Morales into the observation room.

"Hey, that's enough!" Olivia shouted, throwing him toward the door.

Morales finally calmed slightly. "Olivia, he knows where Teddy is." He pointed through the one-way glass.

"Yeah, I know but beating him within an inch of his life isn't the way to get the information. You're putting your job on the line," she said.

Reuben seemed to finally remember where he was. "Olivia…"

"Save it. Just get out of here," Olivia said firmly. She watched him leave before going back into the interrogation room. "Where's Teddy?" she asked, closing the door behind her.

"You're going to beat me too?" Dr. Lucas asked, trying to stop the flow of blood from his nose with the sleeve of his shirt.

"No, I'm not. I'm just going to charge you with kidnapping," Olivia stated nonchalantly.

"Kidnapping?"

Elliot followed her lead easily. "Yeah and unless you want to go down alone, you'll tell us who others who helped you are."

"There was no kidnapping. Teddy went willingly."

"Really?" Olivia asked and looked to Elliot with a nod.

It barely took a few moments to find a laptop and set up a private screening for Dr. Lucas with the last footage broadcast from Teddy's Treehouse. Dr. Lucas was in tears by the time the video ended with Teddy's unconscious body being taken out of the room.

"Does that look like he went willingly to you?" Elliot asked the other man. He closed the laptop and moved it to the corner of the table.

Dr. Lucas let out a particularly loud sob but didn't answer.

Olivia scooted her chair closer to him. "Time is running out for Teddy. I know you love him. That pale, perfect, nubile body," she said softly. "Now picture it broken, bloody, and bruised. You know who has him, now help us find him so he can be safe."

"He wasn't supposed to get hurt," Dr. Lucas wailed. "I'll help you. I don't care what happens to me, just find Teddy."

Elliot and Olivia smiled at each other over the 'good' doctor's head. They had him hook, line and sinker. It was one of the oldest tricks in the book: play on their sensibilities and they'll tell you everything you want to know. Elliot and Olivia walked out of the interrogation room, leaving Dr. Lucas crying silently at the table.

"How good did that feel just now?" Elliot asked Olivia.

Olivia sighed with a smile. "Too good to be legal," she joked.

They proceeded to the bullpen and told Fin what they'd just found out. Dr. Lucas was released with an electronic monitoring device. Olivia watched his online activity while Elliot and Fin followed him in the undercover car. The first night Dr. Lucas' co-conspirator didn't log on so the three detectives decided to try again tomorrow.

-x-

Later on that evening, Melinda walked through the kitchen, talking on her cell phone. "No. Absolutely not. You do not have enough experience to finish that autopsy solo. If there are no senior Medical Examiners there you may not and will not proceed or I will have your career before you even get started." She passed a silent Olivia perched on the middle stool at the counter.

She paused, looking at her girlfriend curiously. "I'll call you back," she told the still chattering intern and ended the call. "Liv?" she said quietly so as not to startle the other woman.

Olivia barely shifted and Melinda knew Olivia must have some pretty heavy thoughts to not have noticed her presence in the room. She looked at the stove, noting that Olivia had taken down a skillet but hadn't really attempted to start dinner. Melinda nodded inwardly and began looking through the cabinets.

"What are you thinking for dinner?" Melinda asked loudly.

Olivia jumped in her seat. She blinked rapidly seeing Melinda for the first time. "Isn't in my turn to cook?"

"So you did remember," Melinda said teasingly. She took down a box of rigatoni pasta and jar of marinara sauce.

"I'm sorry, Mel. I'm just-"

"In another world, I know." Melinda grabbed a package of Italian sausage out of the freezer. She placed it in the sink and ran hot water over it. "Are you going to tell me why you're so distracted?" She started opening the jar of sauce but didn't turn around. It always seemed that Olivia could talk about herself there wasn't much attention on her.

"I'm thinking of transferring back to SVU."

Melinda paused and turned around so fast she almost dropped the jar. "You're kidding."

"I'm really not."

"What brought this on?" Melinda asked, still trying to wrap her mind around Olivia's declaration. "You were so happy that you were coming home and leaving at a reasonable hour so you could spend more afternoons with Jasmine and Nathan. What happened?"

"This case."

"Teddy Winnock?"

Olivia nodded. "I missed it. I missed working with victims and interrogating perps. It's just in my blood," she said, echoing the same words Elliot said just hours before.

"And what about Elliot?"

Olivia's brow furrowed. "What does Elliot even have to do with me?"

"I wonder that very same thing during several instances. I'm just asking if you're going to be partnered with him again?"

"Probably."

"Then it's probably a bad idea, Liv."

"Mel…"

"Liv, let's not return to this argument again. Just ask for a new partner," Melinda said, turning back around.

"Why should I? We've taken our break from each other and I'm sure we can move past this."

Melinda crossed her arms. "He still hasn't apologized for what he said with Gitano, right?"

"No, he didn't but I know he was sorry."

"What exactly does that mean?" Melinda asked.

"I could see it in his eyes."

"His eyes?" Melinda asked. She shook her head and sighed. She removed the package of sausage from the sink. "Liv, I love you. I'll support any decision you make but I'm really uncomfortable with the idea of you partnering with Elliot again," she said, looking for a knife.

Olivia came around the counter to embrace Melinda from behind. She took the sausage out of fiancé's hands and pulled her tight against her. "What do you want me to do?" she asked quietly.

"Just…" Melinda sighed. "Be careful."

"I will."

Melinda turned in Olivia's arms and gave her a chaste kiss. "That's all I ask."

"Thank you," Olivia said softly. She started to walk away.

"And where are you going?"

Olivia turned around, looking confused.

Melinda gestured to the boiling water. "It's your turn to cook," she said, coming to give Olivia the sausage and container of sauce. She walked around her and headed for the stairs.

"I don't even get any company?" Olivia asked with a small pout.

"I've got reports to finalize, detective," Melinda said, walking up the stairs with a smirk.

-x-

Olivia showed up early to her shift the next day. She stopped off at her favorite coffee shop beforehand, seeing as she didn't actually sleep very well the night before. Passing the departing cleaning crew, she greeted them with a nod. She rode the elevator to the fifth floor and quickly made her way to her desk. The detective paused just inside of the doorway when she noticed she wasn't alone.

Kylie sat at her desk, typing away. She hadn't seemed to notice Olivia's presence. Olivia turned to leave when the other woman's voice stopped her.

"What's got you here so early, Benson?" Kylie asked by way of greeting.

"I could ask you the same question," Olivia answered, coming back into the room.

"I caught up with a girl that was the ringleader of a huge email internet scam," Kylie replied. "I've finally found a way to crash the site," she finished with a yawn.

"Here," Olivia said, walking forward. "You look like you could use this more than me." She handed the other woman her coffee.

Kylie smiled, accepting the cup with a smile. "I'm not sure if I should be insulted or grateful," she said with a teasing grin. "So why are you here at stupid o'clock in the morning?"

"I couldn't get to sleep and I didn't want to worry Melinda."

"Bad dreams?" Kylie guessed.

"Heavy thoughts," Olivia revealed.

Kylie took another sip of coffee and just waited for Olivia to gather her thoughts. Four minutes later she decided to speak. "Can I ask you something?"

"Ask away," Olivia said.

"Why are you here?" she asked.

Olivia felt herself grow defensive until she realized Kylie's tone wasn't mocking or accusatory. "I'm making a difference here. I'm catching dangerous and potentially dangerous online perps with computer skills that have just falling to the wayside before."

"That's a nice answer," Kylie said after a beat. "But it's not a satisfying one. You didn't once mention how you _wanted_ to be here." She finished off the coffee. "So again I ask why are you here?"

Olivia faltered, confused as to where this line of questioning was going. "I don't know…Yes, I do," she said. "I came here to get away from SVU. I needed a break and I needed time to think without so much expectations hanging over my head."

"And did you get your break?"

Olivia nodded. "I think so," she said with a small grin.

"Then I think it's time for you to head back to SVU," Kylie said simply.

"How did-?"

Kylie smiled. "I saw how happy you were when you came back form your impromptu interrogation. You belong there."

"I don't belong here?"

"Not really. If you haven't noticed." She lowered her voice as if she had a secret. "We're kind of a bunch of geeks."

Olivia chuckled and Kylie's smile grew even larger. "Well, Craig most definitely is," she remarked and both women dissolved into giggles.

Craig walked in whistling along with the song playing on his iPod. They paused and looked at him with mirth dancing in their eyes.

He stopped short and removed the ear buds from his ear. "What?" he asked.

Kylie and Olivia laughed yet again and returned to their respective desks.

"What?" Craig asked in confusion. It was his experience that when you walked into a room with women laughing at you, it was never a good thing. "What!" he asked them again in frustration after still receiving no response.

-End of Chapter Eight-

***ducks projectiles* Okay, yes I know I'm late with this update. I'm working quickly to finish the next chapters. I'm not going to bore you with details of my rl developments. Thank you for being patient with me and I hope you enjoyed this chapter. **


End file.
